How I Met Your Mother
by Jazmin.Salazar
Summary: AU: Loosely based on the American Sitcom "How I Met Your Mother." No Voldemort, Harry's parents are alive. Draco Malfoy sits his twins down for a chat to have them learn a few lessons, on love, family, friendship. [Pansy/Harry][Blaise/Ginny] [Draco/Hermione] and a few more couples, be patient good things come to those who wait. Any suggestions taken into account.
1. Prelude

**N/A: For those of you have followed me and still love Baby Love, I am eternally grateful. It's been a tough couple of years I have received my Bachelors, lost my mother and have a complete change of my outlook on life. It has been a long time since I have written anything, but my muse has finally comeback after binge watching my boyfriend's favorite TV-show. So without further ado, here's, How I Met Your Mother. A big thank you to my Beta Reader Ann10155. Without her everyone would be reading an okay version of my stories.**

 **A disclaimer: This is an AU-story, which means no Voldemort, and no War. All characters belong to J.K Rowling I am merely borrowing them for this story. The plot line is based on the American sitcom, How I Met Your Mother. Things have been changed to fit my storyline, therefore nothing applies, but just some character quirks.**

* * *

 **Tittle: How I Met Your Mother**

 **Author: Jazmin Salazar**

 **Prelude: Year 2017**

* * *

On a sunny August morning, Draco Malfoy finally decided that it was time to tell his oldest children the story on how he met their mother. Quickly making way to his study, he called his house elf 'Mipsy,' and asked her to bring her oldest two to him. Ten minutes later, Hadrian and his sister Addyson walked in. Quickly closing the door and graciously walking into their father's study, they sat on the couch.

Hadrian Malfoy was the exact replica of Draco when he was the tender age of eleven, including the same combed back hair style and clothes. Addyson Malfoy, however, looked more like their mother although she inherited the same fine, blonde hair. Her face was softer than her brothers, making her a bit more approachable. Both exhibited a fair amount of character from both their parents; their mannerisms were graceful and flawless. Although very similar, the twins were easily readable just like their mother while in the company of close friends and family.

Draco looked at them from behind his mahogany desk with satisfaction. They really were his pride and joy. They were intelligent, smooth, and utterly, for a lack of better word, _Malfoy_.

"Kids, let me tell you how I met your mother. As you are well aware, I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where soon you two will be headed off at the end of the month. My best friend against all odds happened to be Uncle Harry, and Uncle Blasie. Anyways, everything started after we graduated in 1999, and you see children the years following our education were the most outlandish years of my life. Then again, what could you expect from a Malfoy." Draco smirked at his children as they proceed to roll their eyes.

"Father, we already know how you and mom met." Addyson exclaimed, tugging her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, Dad!" Hadrian agreed with a sigh.

"Your mother may have told you stories of the day we meet and some stories in between but you don't know my side. Trust me, kids. I know what I'm talking about." Ignoring his children's antics, Draco called Mipsy for some refreshments and treats. With a simple 'thank you', Mipsy poured the children sparkling lemonade and laid out the assortment of fruit, pastries and sandwiches. The children's eyes widened as they reached out and served themselves.

Feeling smug, Draco explained, "Your mother and I have agreed that a long time ago that I would have you two" pointing at his children, "explain the dynamics of what life is like outside of our little bubble. Just because you know how something's gonna end that doesn't mean you can't enjoy the ride"

Indicating for them to get comfortable, Draco Malfoy started his tale.

* * *

 **Can anyone guess the How I Met Your Mother quote? Let me know if you can…**

 **Please review, oh and I need a beta, anyone wants to volunteer? If so PM me, thus far I will update one chapter every one to two weeks. Enjoy!**


	2. Graduation Day, June Year 1998 Part 1

**A disclaimer: T** his is an AU-story, which means no Voldemort, and no Second War. All characters belong to J.K Rowling I am merely borrowing them for this story. The plot line is based on the American sitcom, How I Met Your Mother. Things have been changed to fit my storyline; therefore nothing applies, but just some character quirks and quotes. Thank you, to my lovely Beta Reader **Ann10155,** without her, my story would be terrible. Reviews are more than welcome, and encouraging. Thank you for all the follows and favorites, it means a lot.

 _Italics: Older Draco stating important facts about the story._

* * *

 **Tittle:**

 **How I Met Your Mother**

 **Author:**

 **Jazmin Salazar**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Graduation Day, June Year 1998 [Part 1]**

 _"You see kids it all started Graduation day, well technically late afternoon"_

"Graduation day was amazing!" exclaimed Harry Potter, while smiling at his best friends Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, and girlfriend of one year, Pansy Parkinson. After arriving at the flat he shared with his 'brothers', he turned and performed the necessary charms that would unlock the doors. Once the last locked turned, he pushed open the door and allowed his flat mates and girlfriend to enter before him. Both men flung themselves onto the coach, while his beautiful girlfriend promptly walked over to the loveseat and sat down.

The flat was composed of three bedrooms and three bathrooms. All three men made it absolutely clear that they did not want to share a single room, so each got their own private areas. A grand piano sat in the far left corner of the comfortable living room. A formal couch and a loveseat occupied much of the space on the opposite side and although a small, but decently sized coffee table separated the seats, it still allowed more than enough room for them to converse and celebrate. But, for now, it served as a cloak hanger rather a surface to place beverages and treats.

Smiling, Harry strode after them as he toyed with his graduation cloak. The heavy material had proven to be nothing more than a nuisance the entire day and all he wanted to do was to take it off and relax. With one sweep of the room, Harry discarded his cloak onto the pile of other deposited cloaks that adorned the coffee table before taking his rightful place next to his girlfriend.

Although Pansy was referred to being the Ice Queen in the Common Room at Hogwarts, she had grown into a beautiful, young woman. With black, medium length hair that was always styled perfectly, a sharp nose that she once was ridiculed for, and a stern guise that swept the floor beneath one's feet, she was considered a gem. Pansy had a kind spirit. She enjoyed the company of children and got along well with those within her secured social group. Unfortunately, not a lot of people got to see that concealed side of her. They judged individuals before their true colors could be revealed. It was apparent that many students at Hogwarts didn't like her. It was a huge surprise to the whole school when she started to date Harry Potter. The two couldn't be any more different; but, they couldn't be any more drawn to one another. They complimented each other perfectly.

On the couch to the right of the piano was Draco Malfoy. Although he was an insensitive ass, the group learned to love him. Draco was well built; after all, what could one expect from play Quidditch for seven years? His nearly white hair obscured his eyes and was no longer slicked back with a lot of gel. He had a semi-pointed chin, high cheekbones, and infamous stormy, bluish grey eyes **.** He exhibited all the main traits of a 'Malfoy.' Sitting to his left was his close friend Blaise Zabini. At six feet and well-built; he was known to be a playboy. He was known amongst the ladies for his skills, wavy brown hair, and periwinkle eyes. His mission in life was to enjoy every second of it.

Blaise stood, abruptly. "Come on ladies, we must celebrate! We officially don't have to do homework for the rest of our lives, and I say that calls for an outing. There's a new club in Diagon Ally called Was that recently open up and I propose that we all meet up in an hour and check it out."

As Blaise turned to head to his room, he looked back at Harry. "By the way Potter, I meant what I said about the one hour thing. If you're not out with your lovely girlfriend I will barge into your room without knocking." His smile sealing the promise. Blaise took one last look at the couple before heading to his bedroom down the hall.

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry spoke, "What got in his kickers?"

He shrugged. "Nott's best friend from Beauxbatons Academy is arriving today. And you know how he gets about potential lays." Draco got up and dug through the pile of cloaks and caps until he found his before turning to Harry. "Oh, and Potter, I hope you know Blaise is really going to barge in if you and Pansy aren't out in about an hour." Turning away from the couple, he departed to his room.

Harry just watched him disappear down the hall to the left of the piano. Shrugging, he stood and grabbed Pansy's hand, escorting her to his room next to the entrance to the flat. Upon entering it was very obvious that a professional decorated the room. The walls were a light blue; the ceiling was charmed to depict a scenic view of a field of flowers, ones that so happened to be Pansy's favorite. The room held an air of comfort, of weightlessness. A big queen sized bed was located on the right side of the room, to the left of the door. Bay windows overlooked the courtyard below, and their flat was just high enough to see over the entire building. A modern desk sat in front of the window. Sometimes, when he wasn't aware of his surroundings, Harry would catch himself looking out the window. Sunsets were always hypnotic, and a beautiful sight to behold. Subtle changes in the late evening sky seemed to indicate for a rather rare spectacle that only the impending end to another day could elicit.

"Well, well, well Mr. Potter. We have about 40 minutes." Pansy murmured as she pushed him into his desk chair, effectively cutting the sky's hold on him. Harry smiled as his girlfriend leaned into him, giving him a nice view of her cleavage

Just as she was about to kiss him, she pulled away. "What I meant Potter is we need to talk." Pansy sat on his perfectly made bed that seemed to be taunting him with its perfection. She gently set her cloak on the bed, careful not to wrinkle it. She was wearing a little black dress that licked the middle of her thighs, with a keyhole detail on her chest just enough to give a slight view of her breasts. She wore six-inch black heels that elongated her already sturdy legs. Standing, she was just as tall as her boyfriend.

While inspecting her nails Pansy spoke. "Do you honestly think I would not have noticed that I wasn't reintroduced to your father or mother, while the boys took pictures and joked with them like family?" Raising an eyebrow, "Really, Harry? I thought you said that they had forgiven me for the incident?" Pansy looked up from her nails, straight at him.

Running his right hand over his face, he quickly thought of an excuse. "Pansy, love, they did. I was just trying to make sure our graduation was not spoiled by fighting." Harry turned in his chair to sit straight in front of her, studying her carefully. She appeared unaffected by his words. Deep down, he knew there would be hell to pay unless he explained himself. "Pansy, please–"

"Save it Potter. Just get dressed. Blaise is going to barge in soon. Your clothes are already set so just open your closet. The hanger is on the door." Pansy indicated to the closet adjacent to the bed. Standing, she turned away from him and walked towards the door, stating, "I am going to check on Draco. Oh, do try to fix your hair. I want to make a good impression with Nott's best friend" Closing the door, Pansy made her way down the right hall next to the piano.

Without knocking, she welcomed herself into Draco's bedroom. Stunned, he turned and tripped over his feet. He had been caught dancing to the new song by the Weird Sisters. Draco glared at Pansy as she laughed and closed the door. Draco stood up, his grey dress shirt was yet to be buttoned, and his pants were yet to be on.

"Shouldn't you be with Harry?" Draco asked as he hurriedly tried to button his shirt and put on his pants.

"Draco honestly I have seen you naked before. Why are you even trying to be decent? And yes, I am. I am not talking to him." Pansy sighed as she sat on his queen-sized bed.

Draco turned to her, and sat next to her on his bed while slipping on his dress socks, he asked, "Last time you saw me naked was about six years ago and a lot has changed." He smirked and sighed he saw her miserable face, "Why aren't you speaking to Saint Potter?"

"Honestly Draco, I am upset at him, but that doesn't give you the right to be rude." She huffed, spreading her arms across the bed.

"Yes, but you're like my little sister and if he hurt you- well he is out. I will buy out his bedroom and he can go to hell. Tell me did he do now before he ends up fucking homeless." Slipping on his shoes Draco roughly walked to the mirror to the right of the closet, styling his hair as he watched Pansy try to formulate her answer. He knew what was wrong; he had warned Harry that he should have just included her. Of course the first time Pansy had met Lily and James Potter it didn't end up well. That was two years ago and it was entirely Sirius's fault.

"Well, Harry made sure I wasn't anywhere near you guys when his parents and family were around. And well I know that we don't get along, but he if ever wants to be more than my boyfriend, he needs to man up and tell his parents to fuck off. He needs to stand up for me; I stood up to mine for him. Why can't he do the same?" She wiped away her tears. All the bottled up emotions spilled out.

Draco stared at Pansy's reflection in the mirror. She was dejected and wounded. Turning around, he made his way towards her. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he kissed her forehead, "Pans, look Harry's an idiot. He, unlike all of us, had a charming childhood. You need to be honest with him and let him know exactly how you feel. As for your family, you have me and Blaise. What more do you need? Now, let's get out of here and party."

Pulling her into a hug and out the door, Pansy finally smiled and whispered, "Okay."

Draco and Pansy emerged from his bedroom and were greeted by interesting sight. Standing by the flat's entrance was Harry and Blaise, both dressed in Muggles suits. The occasion didn't sound formal, but Blaise had an unnatural obsession with the look ever since discovering it a few years ago. He almost insisted that he 'suit up' regardless of the social occasion.

Blaise smiled at Draco and Pansy, "Finally! We have been waiting forever. Well, here's the plan: we'll all Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron. From there, it's only a short walk to Was. Sounds good? Great! I'll go first, see you all there." Holding his wand he left.

Draco turned to both Harry and Pansy and stated, "You two kiss and makeup because there is no fighting tonight, got it?" Holding his wand he left, leaving an awkward Harry with a hurt Pansy.

"Look Harry, I get why you made sure I didn't see your parents. After all, the last time I saw them, I accidentally poisoned your godfather, but how was I supposed to know that Sirius was an Animagus? I apologized and tried to make it up to them. I tired and shit—Harry I defended you against mine, even when you denied to meet them." Harry stared at his girlfriend. Pansy wasn't just upset, she was in tears. Making sure her rant was over, he hugged her as she stood in his arms before finally wrapping her arms around him.

"Look Pans, my parents don't hate you and what happened to Sirius was hilarious. It was his fault he tried to prank you. But love, I don't want to hear either of my favorite ladies talk horribly about one another. My mom…she thinks you're too thin to be a Potter. Honestly, I think she's scared she'll lose her oldest son." Wiping away Pansy's tears, "I am sorry I didn't defend you, but I promise I will from now on. Now let's go party."

 _"Dad, I thought you were going to tell us about how you met mom?" Hadrian cried in frustration as he ran his hands in his hair. His twin laughed at her brother's irritation. She reached out for a pastry, eyeing the slice of chocolate cake in front of her before locking eyes with her father. She raised a thin eyebrow, clearly amused._

 _Draco rolled his eyes at his twins, "Yes, I am; but, I need to set up the story so everything will make sense. Merlin, you're as impatient as your mother. There are a lot of little reasons why the big things in our lives happen. Now settle down. Right, where was I…"_

* * *

 **Anyone know the three quotes used? Any ideas on which character is which? Please review. I will update one chapter every one to two weeks. Enjoy!**


	3. Graduation Day, June Year 1998 Part 2

N/A: None of the characters are mine. The story is based on the American sitcom: How I Met Your Mother. This is the Alternate Universe; which means that canon isn't relevant. Thank you to everyone who has favorited and is following. Please continue to enjoy and review, because that does impact how I may continue the story A major thank you for my Beta Reader **Ann10155** , for helping me edit my chapters. If anyone gets the chance, she has a great story named **Veritas Lux Mea**. It is a Draco and Hermione Story, please check it out and show her some love!

 _Italics: Older Draco stating important facts about the story/ any important facts from the future._

* * *

 **Title:**

 **How I Met Your Mother**

 **Author:**

 **Jazmin Salazar**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Graduation Day, Year 1998 [Part 2]**

 _"Now children, although I met your mother that fateful night it would be a long journey ahead before she would officially be mine."_

One by one the group arrived outside the club Was owned by Theodore Nott. Testament to his hard work and perseverance, his father gifted him the club during his fifth year after he had been made a Prefect. Theodore Nott was the same age as Draco, Blaise, and Harry; he was an only child and his mother died when he was very young. Nott only had his father, and although he was mostly raised by his faithful house-elf, Watson, he was the most neutral of the bunch. Theo had raven wavy hair, dark brown eyes, and was well built for his 5'8 frame. Everyone in Slytherin knew he spent all his vacations in his mother's estate in France. France had a special meaning for him, since that is where he met Hermione Granger.

They quickly gave the bouncer their names before he quietly ushered them to follow him, promptly guiding them where Theodore had been patiently waiting for them to arrive. The crew arrived at the booth finally entering its muffled barrier, an ingenious design for the club. The design allowed the patrons to be able to listen to the music, but also allowed them to hold conversations without straining to hear, or be heard.

He was dressed in a white Muggle dress shirt and slacks with no blazer or tie, unlike Blaise. In his hand was a Firewhiskey on the rocks.

Blaise shook Theo's hand, followed by Draco and Harry, and with a simple kiss on Pansy's cheek they sat down at the booth. A waiter appeared at the foot of the table, after ordering each a drink and some light appetizers.

Blaise looked at Theo and asked. "Where's your best friend, Nott? I though the exotic beauty would be coming to join us?"

"Well Zabini, there she is now." The crew turned to towards the door trying to catch a glimpse of Ms. Granger.

Approaching the booth was a beautiful young lady. Hermione Granger, was nineteen years old, had brown curly hair that was twisted back into a half up half down hairstyle. She had freckles across her nose; her bright brown eyes were framed with a coat of mascara, and mauve lipstick across her lips. Hermione was dressed in a light A-line periwinkle dress that hit just above her knee, currently sporting tan from her latest visit to the beach.

Her face lit up as she saw Theo, "Teddy!" she ran up to him and gave him a crushing hug. The group raised an eyebrow over the nickname more over than Theo's willingness to hugging another human. Nott was known to not be touchy even with prior girlfriends.

"Guys, this is Hermione. She is my best friend. Hermione these are my friend's from Hogwarts" Theo introduced them starting with Harry and finishing with Draco.

 _"Now, kids your mother was a fallen angel. I had never seen anyone more beautiful in my life. And that's saying something because I had dated real models."_

 _"Dad!"_

 _"Right"_

"So Hermione, where did you meet, Nott?" Harry asked her. Hermione smiled lightly at him as she sipped her butterbeer.

"Well, Harry I meet Teddy at the village library. I had never seen him before so I said hello, and we hit it off. We've been inseparable since, except for school. Teddy is basically my brother." At the word brother, Theo winced slightly, making Blaise smirk as he brought his glass up to his lips.

"So does that mean that a lady such as yourself doesn't have a boyfriend?" Blaise purred, shifting slightly in his seat.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "No Blaise, I just got out of a relationship, and I do not wish to talk about that. Now if you'll excuse me." She stood up, turning away from the table.

Pansy knew exactly where she was headed off to. "Hermione, wait! I need to go as well!" She rapidly stood up, glaring at Blaise as she went by. Silence befell the men as the girls left the table.

Nott broke the silence. "You're an idiot, Zabini. Hermione is not interested. And don't you _dare_ ask about her ex-boyfriend because I am _not_ going to tell you."

Blaise face dropped, "Dude, that's against the Bro Code and you know it!" They all rolled their eyes at Blaise. A look of boredom and utter resentment graced their features. Blaise reached into his blazer pocket and took out a miniature book, quickly enlarging it. The outside was embezzled with the words The Bro Code quickly flipping to the specific page.

Blaise read out loud, " Bro Code Number One: Bros before hoes. The bond between two men is stronger than that between a man and a woman because men are stronger than women. That's just science."

"Are you aware of how stupid you sound, Zabini?" Harry looked at his friend, his eyebrows furrowing into a disapproving frown.

"No, Harry, that's the law." Blaise responded as he shrank his book and tucked it into its designated place.

"Where do you get these Codes from?" Nott asked as he downed his second drink.

"It passed down through generations." Blaise admitted to them.

Draco rolled his eyes as the ladies were approaching the booth. "Shut up guys, the ladies are coming back."

Pansy was the first to walk into the VIP area, closely followed by Hermione. She took a seat next to Harry while Hermione next to Theo. Pansy allowed herself a small smile while glancing at Hermione and Theo who were currently teasing one another.

"Guys, we came here to party. So let's party." Draco stated as he downed his drink down and moved towards the party. The group followed right after him. At first it was interesting watching Blaise try to slip between two lovely blondes, laughing as he struck out. The group fell into a routine: Harry and Pansy danced, as did Hermione and Theo while Draco became Blaise wingman.

Hours later the group found themselves in the infamous apartment. Hermione was sitting on the Grand Pianos seat, Draco next to her. Pansy was in Harry's lap on the loveseat. They seemed more interested in getting into their room, which they did with a simple 'night'. Blaise didn't make it home having left the club thirty minutes before anyone had noticed. Harry had assumed he left with the busty brunette he had been dancing with around two a.m. They knew from past experience he would be home till tomorrow afternoon. Theo was stretched on the couch snoozing, leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"So tell me Hermione, what was a beautiful British witch like you living in France?" Draco stated as he took a swing of his beer.

 _Funny story in regards to why I drank beer; you see kids, your Uncle Harry is a half-blood and his mother is a Muggle-born. Since getting our hands on firewhiskey was impossible, getting beer from the icebox wasn't because Harry's Godfather would drop by at random times for beer, and his parents didn't always notice._

"Well, let see, although I was born in England, my parents had multiple offices around the UK, France, the States and Australia. When I was eight we took a family vacation to France and well, they just settled for living there because of the atmosphere." Hermione explained as she took a swing her beer.

"So does that mean you speak French?"

"Yes, I do. I also speak Spanish. I had a Spanish nanny growing up when my parent to go out for business"

"That is interesting." Draco smiled at her and finished the last of his beer.

"Who's piano does it belong to?" Hermione smiled as she finished her beer and turned to the piano.

"It's mine; it's the only thing I took from the Manor. But Potter uses it too, his mother had him take lessons when he was younger" Draco smirked as he ran his hands over the keys lightly.

"So you play?" Hermione smiled.

"Yes, would you like it if I play something?" Draco turned to face her, resting his hands on the keys.

"Yes. My father used to play when I was younger, before he passed away." Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and gave a small smile at Draco. He just nodded and placed his hands on the appropriate keys with the intent to play Moonlight Sonata. Closing his eyes, he let the years of training guide him. The piece started off slow, deep. After the repetitive beginning, the piece began to quicken and it wasn't until he messed up half-way that he knew something was off. Before he could ask, Hermione broke out into laughter and he joined her.

"Sorry, I am can usually play that in my sleep, but I guess I drank too much." Draco pulled away from the piano.

"That's okay; I'll take a rain check." Hermione smiled at him. Both of them just stared at one another for a moment, grey met brown when suddenly Theo snored rather loudly. Hermione giggled and looked away.

"I think I should get going." She stated as she got ready to stand up.

"No, it's about three am; it's dangerous if you try to floo out of here. Look you can stay in my room. I'll sleep in Blaise's room. He won't be home anytime soon." Draco insisted and he looked at her.

"I don't wish to be a bother, Draco." Hermione mumbled, as she avoided his gaze.

"It won't be, I promise. I'll show you to my room, and give you some sleeping pants and a clean shirt to sleep in. Plus, if you are leaving now you won't get any of Pansy's amazing pancakes. It's a ritual she does when she wakes up in the morning after drinking and getting some." Draco explained with a wink.

"Well, if you insist." Hermione smiled at him. "But wait, but what about Teddy? I can't just leave him on the couch; he'll be in pain later." Hermione rambled off, as she ran her hands over her face trying to abide the sleepiness away from her eyes.

"Don't worry; I transfigure it into a bed. Trust me, let me just get you comfortable because you look dead on your feet." Draco said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her into his room. Gently opening the door, he guided her in before going to his closet to take out a pair of clean clothes. He handed her a grey sleeping pants and plain white T-shirt.

She smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded. "No problem. Well, goodnight." He flashed her a smile of his own before exiting his bedroom.

Draco made his way out to the living room, throwing a few cleaning spells to pick up the bottles and throw them in the trash. Transfiguring the couch to a bed, Draco made his way into Blaise room where he knocked out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Can you tell which quotes are from the "How I Met Your Mother" sitcom? Please Review! Any ideas are welcomed. The offer still stands for a Beta Reader.**


	4. Aftermath, June Year 1998

**As a disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine. The plot is based on the American sitcom "How I Met Your Mother." Also, I didn't think I needed to explain what AU means. AU stands for Alternative Universe, which also explains why Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Theo are friends. In this story Harry was not a Gryffindor, but a Slytherin. That will be explained further in the story, so please have patience. Also if you don't like my pairings that's fine, I am not making you read, but don't be rude. A major thank you for my Beta Reader **Ann10155** , for helping me edit my chapters. If anyone gets the chance, she has a great story named **Veritas Lux Mea**. It is a Draco and Hermione Story, please check it out and show her some love!

 _Italics: Older Draco stating important facts about the story/ any important facts from the future._

* * *

 **Title:**

 **How I Met Your Mother**

 **Author:**

 **Jazmin Salazar**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Aftermath and Explanations (June 1998)**

Hermione Granger woke up for the first time in a while to a pounding headache and scenery she didn't recognize. Slowly, she sat up in the bed and looked around, trying to take in as much as the room she could before the pounding in her head that progressed to an unbearable beat.

"Bugger," she hissed, propping herself onto her right elbow. Hermione winced, but ignored the pain. She did not recognize the bedroom at all. She took a look at herself and her eyes widened. She was no longer wearing her periwinkle dress, but men's sweatpants and a T-shirt.

Hermione searched her head for more information, quickly remembering the night before. The event from the previous night came flooding back to her in huge waves. She had been invited by Teddy to meet him and a few of his friends whose respective names and images popped up in her mind. She sighed in relief, relieved that she hadn't gone to some random stranger's house. As she calmed herself down, her eyes scanned the nightstand beside the bed. A not and a hangover potion had been gently placed on the surface. Hermione quickly grabbed the potion, chugging it down in one shot while disregarding the foul taste. Immediately, the effect took place she was relieved of the headache that once dominated her mind. She placed the vile back on the nightstand before grabbing the note and reading it over. She recognized Theodore's handwriting right away, Hermione smiled softly as she read the note. Teddy had given her further information about the room she was in. Satisfied, she placed the note gently next to the empty potion vile and headed towards the bathroom.

Hermione had relished in the warm water that cascaded down the curve of her back. After the quick shower, she hopped out and grabbed a fluffy blue towel and wrapped it around her body before picking up the dress Pansy had laid out for her. She examined it with carefully eyes; the dress was a lovely shade of blue, with an A-line fit. She quickly dried her hair, tossed the towel into the laundry basket, and slipped on the dress. The material formed to her frame beautifully, accentuating her natural curves and stopped just above her knees. It was a modest dress, it looked as if it were made for her.

Hermione smiled at the smell of pancakes as it flowed through the room; quickly remembering what Draco had told her last night about Pansy, she blushed. She casted one final cleaning charm and an organizing charm so the room would clean itself, she exited the room and went straight to the kitchen where Pansy stood with her hair tied up in a messy bun, wearing what looked like one of Harry's oversized shirts.

A regular sized table had replaced the coffee table that once sat between the sofa and love seat. Piles of food, pitches of oranges juice and coffee sat on top of the table. A low rumbled sounded from her stomach and Hermione couldn't help let out a small laugh at the prospects of a home-cooked meal.

"Good Morning sleepy head. How'd you sleep?" Pansy asked as she set down a towering pancake stack in the middle of the table.

"Honestly, I slept fairly well. I don't normally sleep well in other people's homes." Replied Hermione as she took a seat.

With a curt nod, Pansy waved her wand and within seconds noise erupted from the deepest reaches of the flat.

Pansy took a seat next to Hermione and whispered, "You may want to start serving yourself some food, because those boys can eat" as she served herself some pancakes and bacon.

"Thanks for the tip" Hermione smiled as she took her serving of scrambled eggs and pancakes with bacon. Making sure she successfully parted her eggs from the rest of her food she proceeded to pour syrup on her bacon and eggs.

The boys all came tumbling in; Harry's hair was still drenched, Draco was running his hands through his damp hair while Theodore was buttoning up his shirt. Grimacing at how ravenous the boys acted while piling food onto their plates, fought each other for pieces of bacon and the last cup of coffee, Hermione waited until they were settled and were eating at a moderate pace before picking her own fork and digging in.

"So Harry it seems like you've out done yourself since we not only got eggs, but also hash browns." Said Theo has he ate the last of his eggs. Harry choked on his coffee as Pansy scowled at him.

"Teddy!" Hermione hit him on the arm.

"What? It's been a nice comment." Theo smirked. Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione and Theo's banter. Looking around as he finished his pancakes, he caught Hermione's eye and gave her a small smile.

When a black owl peeked the windows, Harry eyebrow rose, "Malfoy isn't that your family owl?"

"Yeah" Draco stated as he stood up and unlocked the window. He offered the owl a treat and it took it gracefully from his hand before disappearing into the sky.

"Excuse me" Said Draco as he walked towards his room. Waving his wand, he locked the doors. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, but he wanted to make sure that when he read the letter that he got the privacy. Making sure the wards were active, Draco ungratefully dropped into his chair.

He knew before he even opened it that it was a letter from his father. Draco turned the envelope over and was met with elegant inscription and the infamous Crest that sealed the letter. Hurriedly, he picked up a clean quill that was reserved specifically for this job, pricked his ring finger before allowing two drops of blood land on the crest. Silently, he watched as the blood seep into the crest. Within seconds it dissolved as red writing began to appear. Only then, he knew that it was important family business.

The Malfoy family had blood rights for certain occasions. All the Malfoy stamps seemed the same to all who were not of Malfoy blood, but to an heir or direct family they were taught what each crest was for. The Malfoy just like many the Sacred Twenty-Eight families had such precautions. Draco took a deep breath as he read.

-DMDMDMDMDMDM-

Dearest Son,

Our apologies for not attending your Graduation but important matters needed tending. Your mother sends her deepest regards. As much as this a congratulations note, this also an official one. Since your graduation, we must discuss your impending nuptials. As you are well aware your duty as the Malfoy heir is wed and produce an heir of your own. Most Malfoy's get married one year after their graduation. Your mother and I have selected your bride to be and in six months' time of this note you will meet the lovely bride. As much as it pains me, I must remind you that if you don't do as is required your Malfoy inheritance will be denied.

Also a reminder, you are required to begin work within the Malfoy family business starting Wednesday, July 1.

Oh, and son don't disappoint us. Your mother was heartbroken when you decided to move in with the half-breed Potter and Mr. Zabini. Don't disappoint us.

Cordially yours,

Lucius Malfoy, Sr.

The Malfoy Family

-DMDMDMDMDMDM-

Lightening the candle on his desk, Draco held the letter in the flame and watched the words disappear in the fire. When it finished burning he extinguished it. He slammed his hand on the desk.

 _How could they? Marriage? I am barely eighteen for Merlin sake!_

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. Draco shook his head, knowing exactly who was at the door. Running his hand over his face, he waved his wand allowing Potter into the room.

"Mate, is everything fine?" Harry asked as he surveyed the room. Noting no actual damage he took a sigh of relief.

"Potter I'm fine. Just family business." Draco stated as he looked away.

"Draco" Draco raised an eyebrow at his first name "Look, we've been friends for a long time, although it was against both our parents' wishes. Mine have accepted you, but I don't think yours will be accepting me any time soon. Maybe not ever, but that doesn't mean anything. I've seen you defy and become your own person. You aren't your father and you never will be. You're not heavily influenced by him anymore. Now, I do know what an official Malfoy letter looks like. Now we can do this the nice way in where you tell me or I can send Pansy in here." Harry laid out the situation as he took a seat on Draco's bed. "I love her deeply, but we are all aware that she can't keep secrets much."

Draco rolled his eyes and proceeded to tell Harry what the letter had said. At the end Harry looked comical. The infamous raven-hair was well aware of how the Malfoy were Sacred Twenty-Eight and how they were considered royalty. Although he escaped all those ideals, he knew Draco was forced to follow.

Harry looked at Draco and said, "They not only missed your graduation, but they're expecting you do get married?"

"Merlin, I'm not ready for this," Drcao sat down on his bed, weaving his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I don't wish a marriage like my parents. I want one like yours." Harry nodded.

"Well, Mate, what are you going to do? Are you going to renounce the Malfoy fortune? Or are you going to stay in the path you're heading?

"Honestly, I have no idea. I don't want to get married especially since I wouldn't love my wife. Maybe I can come to care for her, but as I said I have no idea. I only have six months until I must decide"

"I see your point. But Draco don't hurt Hermione, she's a good girl."

Draco looked at Harry in shock. "How did you know?"

"I wasn't really that drunk when I headed to my room and plus the small little looks you both are giving one another. Look I am not going to tell you what to do. But if Nott ever finds out I am _not_ saving your neck." Harry explained to Draco as he got up to leave. Harry left Draco to his thoughts. Sighing, he headed towards the living room where he encountered Hermione saying goodbye to Pansy.

"Harry, Hermione was just leaving." Pansy said as she sat down on the ottoman.

"Oh, Harry it was a pleasure to meet you! I hope we can hang out a bit more. Let me know with Pansy; she has my mobile number."

"Wait, you know how to use a phone?" Harry asked in shock.

"Well of course my parents are Muggles. Why is that a problem?" Hermione looked at Harry with worried eyes.

"No, of course not. My mom is Muggle-born. And we'll call you ahead of time when we feel like meeting up, alright? We normally hang out at Leaky; we have a booth towards the back so when we do decide on a time, tell the owner 'I got mugged by a monkey.' He'll know what it means."

Hermione looked at him as if he were crazy before slowly nodding her head.

"It's a long story" Pansy told her with a small laugh.

And with that Hermione floo away, with Nott following close by.

"Did you notice the looks that Draco and Hermione kept giving one another? " Harry just nodded at Pansy observation. As Pansy was about to continue to push the subject Blaise walked in.

"My night was AWESOME!1" Pansy rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What did I miss" Blaise exclaimed as Harry shook his head.

 _"But Dad, why didn't you say goodbye to mom?"_

 _"What is going on?"_

 _"Marriage? What?"_

 _"Relax children. I did tell you that your mother and I weren't an item right away. As I was saying..."_

* * *

 **Can anyone see the "How I Met Your Mother" references? Please review let me know what you think of it thus far. Thank you for reading, if you have any theories who the bride to be is, please leave a review. If you like Draco and Hermione, I have two-shot named "This Is War" if you'd liked to read. Thank you to everyone who had favorited and is following, and most importantly to the people who have reviewed!**


	5. Development, July 1998

**A Disclaimer** : None of the characters are mine. The story is based on the American sitcom: How I Met Your Mother. This is the Alternate Universe; which means that canon isn't relevant. Thank you to everyone who has favorited and is following. Please continue to enjoy and review, because that does impact how I may continue the story A major thank you for my Beta Reader **Ann10155** , for helping me edit my chapters. If anyone gets the chance, she has a great story named **Veritas Lux Mea**. It is a Draco and Hermione Story, please check it out and show her some love! Now on to the story.

 _Italics are future Draco with important_ _information._

* * *

 **Tittle:**

 **How I Met Your Mother**

 **Author:**

 **Jazmin Salazar**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: July 1998**

 _Now children if I were to sit here and tell you what happened every single day of our story we'd be here forever. After our Graduation we didn't see your mum for the rest of June. It was understandable; she was a very busy woman. Your mother at the time was a journalist for the French version of The Prophet. Anyways, I saw your mother again on Wednesday July 8._

Hermione Granger walked down a familiar path down London on the way to the infamous pub that her new friends went to. She hadn't seen them in week, and the last morning with them had been awkward. Hermione wasn't the type to make friends left or right, but she liked Theo's friends. They were more than welcoming and hospitable than she ever imaged. Each had their unique personalities and attributes. They were just great people to be around, especially Pansy. She had helped her after one of Blaise's comments had gotten to her. Hermione could definitely see a strong friendship in the making with her.

And then there was Draco, the enigma. The blonde-haired, grey eye man drew her and befuddled her all at the same time. Hermione still felt terrible about leaving without saying goodbye, and even now she was a little apprehensive to meet up with him and his friends. What if he asked about it? If he did, would she be able to answer? This was frustrating, but she couldn't allow it to overwhelm her. They had grown too intimate in such a short period of time, something that she did not feel comfortable with. She was in no means ready for another relationship; she sincerely thought she would never be ready, not after _him_.

When she arrived at the dingy pub she took a few precious moments to collect herself and fix her attire. The building was identical to all the surrounding shops and restaurants and sported the same decaying elegance uniquely known to London. Hermione looked down at herself and tried to fix her blouse before she ran her hands up and down her dark jeans. Satisfied, she took a deep breath and opened the door to the pub. Cigar smoke engulfed her as aged brandy hit her like a tidal wave. It took several minutes to get accustomed to the low lighting within the building, and even longer to find the owner who stood behind the main counter.

Tom nodded his head in a silent greeting.

"What can I get you lass?" He asked her as he ran a towel over a glass.

"My friend's told me that I got robbed by a monkey" Hermione respond with a straight face. Watching Tom recognize the phrase with his subtle facial expression, she smiled.

"Well lass, I have a place where you can get your barring's. Follow me." He said as he turned towards a dimmer area. Noticing the illusion, she walked past a barrier; inside was Draco drinking a Firewhiskey.

"This lass your friend?" The owner spoke to Draco.

"Yes." He responded "Just put her on the tab." He told Tom. Draco turned to look at her, "Would you like anything?"

Hermione smiled, "I'll have a Butterbeer." The owner walked away and she took a seat across from him.

"So, where is everyone?"

"Around," replied Draco. "Harry is running late at the Academy. Blaise is- well, honestly, I don't know what he's doing. Pansy is currently finishing her latest dress. For now it's just you and me. I hope that's alright," Draco finished as he took the last swing of whiskey.

"That's fine, what's got you upset?" Hermione asked as Tom brought out her drink. Quickly ordering some fish and chips, she continued to look at Draco as he got his third drink.

"Nothing, just work."

"Would you like to talk about it? I've been told am a great listener." Hermione asked as she sipped her butterbeer.

"Well how much do you know about my family?" Draco asked her.

"All I know is that you're a Malfoy. You father was on the opposite side of the war until the last minute when he switched. He received just a fine and probation since towards the end he became a key player to winning side. I also know your family owns Malfoy Industry's, your part of the Sacred twenty-eight, you graduated top of your class. I also know you like beer, play the piano and your favorite color is blue." Hermione recited of the top of her head. Looking over at Draco she noticed look of shock on his face. She took a bite of her fish and chips as they were placed in front of her while she waited for his response.

"I wasn't aware that you knew that much. Let me tell you about my important task for work."

-DMDMDMDMDMDM-

Wednesday July 1:

Draco walked through the doors of Malfoy Industry's. Ever since he was a child he understood that Malfoy Industries was a huge company with allies all around the world, but if anyone asked him what they did he simply did not know. Entering the old roman building, checking in with security, he headed into the lift.

Malfoy Industries home base was located on a tiny island twenty minutes away from England. His great-great-great-great-great-grandfather, Armand Malfoy, had bought the island and casted a fidelius charm and the secrets were passed down from the Eldest Malfoy to the Heir to be. The workers were told the secret but were sworn with an Unbreakable Vow that made sure that no one would betray the secret. Working at Malfoy Industries was a permanent job you couldn't leave and everything that was done was kept a secret.

Draco exited the lift on floor 34, walking down the familiar path to his father's office. He took a deep breath. Everything looked relatively the same. From the marble floor, the antique chairs and the portraits of past Malfoy decedents that lined the walls. Virtually nothing had changed except for some minor décor. When two French wooden doors came into view, Draco had stop to calm himself down before proceeding once again down the hall. When he stopped in front of the door, he reached out and pressed his index finger on the doorknob. A familiar, but fleeting pain swept through him as the needle pricked his finger. He pulled his hand back and watched as the doors automatically open to reveal his father's office.

In the flickering light of the hearth Draco could just barely make out the entire layout of the room. A large wooden desk sat in the opposite of him, clutter with documents and secret files that called to him alluringly. A single sofa sat in front of the fireplace, a table on place on the right side with a half-empty cup of brandy. On the other side of the room were two undrawn windows. Draco couldn't remember if he ever saw the windows drawn, allowing light to flow freely into the room. Carefully, he entered. After several seconds his eyes had grown accustomed to the lack of light.

Draco looked around and was immediately graced with his father's once unidentified presence.

Sitting at the desk with his eyes fixed on the set of papers before him was Lucius Malfoy, a man of six-feet and platinum long locks kept tied in a black ribbon, and an aloof demeanor; Mr. Malfoy was the spitting image of all their ancestors.

The room was semi-dark, even in the flickering light of the fire in the hearth. A wooden desk sat in the back of the room, in front of a small window with drapes that always remained undrawn. Two sofas sat in front of fireplace, a table in the middle of the two that always had a stock of some brand of liquor.

Lucius looked up as the doors closed behind Draco. "Come in son." he signaled to chair in front of the desk.

"Morning Father." Draco responded as he took a seat. Remember all the years of etiquette lessons that took place in that very office. Sitting as still, and back straight, he waited for his father to begin.

"Son, as tradition dictates, I must start to explain to you how this situation works. What do you know of Malfoy Industries?" Lucius asked his heir.

"Nothing father," Draco said coolly.

"Good. As you are well aware Malfoy's value their privacy above all else. Malfoy's normally retire at the age of 69, and in their place they leave their heir all the responsibilities of the industry. When my father, Abraxas Malfoy inherited the business, the first war was just beginning to take shape. What people do not know nor will they ever find out is that Malfoy Industries is the backbone to the Majority of the British Government. After the Muggle Queen Elizabeth rejected one of our ancestors we have been planning to overtake them. Like many before me, we have invested in the Muggle market to raise capital so one day we will claim our rightful place among the muggle world. You as my son and only heir, Draco your job is to understand the Muggle world, the stock exchange and how the new technology can make up more capital and allow us to control more." Lucius finished explaining to his son. The air of arrogance was completely showing at this time.

Draco stared at his father, catching onto the passion and hatred flowing throughout his speech. He was realizing that his father had not learned from the War. He was now seeking out revenge for an ancestor; he was planning on taking advantage of the Muggle world. Storing the information away, maybe he could find a loophole to be able to warn his friends.

"Yes, father. As you wish." Draco answered.

"Great, Draco. From now on you shall be learning all about the stock world. You may go now." Lucius dismissed him and went back to the papers on his desk. Draco gracefully got up and walked out to his new office where numerous Muggle books awaited him.

-DMDMDMDMDMDM-

Wednesday July 8th:

"I have been reading off and on about Muggle policies and their literature regarding their stock market. It's a lot to take it, but it isn't something I'm not incapable of understanding." Draco explained to Hermione, because of the Malfoy precautions anything that was said within his father's office could not be revealed without the permission for the Eldest Malfoy. Draco did not wish to put her in harms way; he genuinely liked her.

"I can help" Hermione stated as she ate her chips.

"And, how do you propose you'll do that? No matter how great Muggle Studies was at your Academy, it's something completely different from the world in which we live. Their terminology is much different than ours." Draco explained as he stole one of her chips and munched on it. He could feel the alcohol working it's way into his blood stream. He needed to consume some food before his filter was shot.

"It won't be that difficult since I am, Muggle-born." Hermione stated, as she finished her food.

Hermione didn't think it was possible but what little color Draco had drained from his face in less than five seconds. Malfoy's were infamous for their pureblood ideology, but she always thought Draco was different. At least, she hoped he didn't think as most purebloods did. Although the war had been over for decades now, there were times she encountered pureblood fanatics.

Draco composed himself, "I wasn't aware you were a Muggle-born. I don't believe I have ever socialized with one. Forgive me, but my house at Hogwarts was not known to have Muggle-borns. They… didn't tolerate them." He calmly finished, waving at Tom for some waffle chips.

Hermione nodded, "I know. Teddy has only ever socialized with my family, and he still finds them strange, till this day. I completely understand if you wish to no longer socialize with me." She started to pull out some coins, when Draco stopped her.

"No," he told her. "I can get passed you being Muggle-born because that it doesn't matter. It's one little think that shouldn't only be looked at when there is a bigger picture to appreciate. I apologies if it seemed as if I wasn't interested in being your friend." Draco paused, his eyes burned into her's. His eyes searched for a sign of understanding.

Hermione felt her heart pinch within her chest. Maybe she had assumed too fast, it was an easy mistake to make, as he was a part of the sacred twenty-eight and part of the elites of purebloods.

"No," she whispered softly. "You didn't."

He smiled," Good, because I like you. And I want us to continue to stay friends"

Hermione smiled back," I like you too." She sat down, and watched Draco dig into his chips, with something he liked to call chip sauce. Chuckling as he got sauce on the side of his check, she wiped it away. Eyes met and they smiled at one another, it was the beginning of something bigger.

" _You see kids your mother was my saving angel for understanding the terminology of the Muggle stock market. I believe this moment in time, was the point in where I was sealing both our fates._

* * *

 **For the people who have started guessing, who is who. Here is the run down:**

 **Ted: Draco Malfoy**

 **Barney: Blaise Zabini**

 **Marshall: Harry Potter**

 **Lily: Pansy Parkinson**

 **Robin: The personality has been split between Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Ginny will make an appearance in the next chapter. As prior information for the sakes of this story and because it down not follow cannon. Ginny and Ron are fraternal twins, this information will play out in the story.**

 **Please Review! Thank you once again. Oh and as for who Hermione's Ex was that will soon be revealed. Let me know if anyone has any idea who that was?**


	6. Last Day of July and First Day of August

**A disclaimer:** This is an AU-story, which means no Voldemort, and no War. All characters belong to J.K Rowling I am merely borrowing them for this story. The plot line is based on the American sitcom, 'How I Met Your Mother'. Things have been changed to fit my storyline; therefore nothing applies, but just some character quirks. Thank you to who are following, favorite and especially reviewing. A big Thank You to my Beta Reader **Ann10155**. Show her some love and read her Draco and Hermione fanfiction **Veritas Lux Mea.**

* * *

 **Tittle:**

 **How I Met Your Mother**

 **Author:**

 **Jazmin Salazar**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: July and August 1998**

-DMDMDMDMDMDM-

 **July 31, 1998**

Draco Malfoy rubbed his tired eyes with his right hand. He sat back in his plush leather chair, relishing in the softness of the expensive chair. The muscles in his back protested with fever until he adjusted himself more comfortably in the chair, the soothing charms activating to his touch. _Nothing but the best for a Malfoy_ , he thought. The usual smugness he once had at Hogwarts was lost. After several minutes, he sighed and stood up. He stretched his arms above his head in attempt to sooth the ache in his neck and upper back. He had been in the same position, hunched over his desk almost all day and he was excited to be able to go.

Looking down at the textbooks of elite scholars that tried to explain the 'science' of the stock market, he shook his head. Out of all the books that littered his desk, none of them had painted a clear picture of what the stockman kettle even was. All books notes spoke on muggle terms, the mathematics' were very different than anything they taught at Hogwarts. His blonde hair fell into his eyes glaring at the fringe, he roughly pushed it back.

Agitated he roughly moved things about in his office, tucking in the parchments with notes, and setting them into a pile to shrink down. Tomorrow he would finally meet up with Hermione so that she could help him. Maybe then, he would be able to comprehend the topic a little better. He didn't doubt that with her help everything would be clearer but he was on a tight deadline that seemed to be drawing closer.

Lucius Malfoy had given his son a deadline of December 15, the day he will meet his bride to be. The deadline meant he had to show that he had enough knowledge to invest into companies and be able to function outside in the muggle world. Thus far, Draco had just a couple of notes on parchment to show for it. Running his hand through his hair, he waved his wand over the books, shrunk them, and tucked them into his cloak pocket. Shoving his chair back into the desk, he looked around the office that has become his hell.

The room was composed of wine-red walls and off-white moldings. Everywhere he turned, he was met with extravagance. His office was very similar to his father's. Where he stood, Draco could survey everything from the multi-purpose fireplace, the single window whose blinds, he had learned, did not actually move to allow natural light to filter through. According to daddy-dearest natural light encourages laziness, as if beautiful light would hinder his work ethic. Plush, antique lounging chair and a single coffee table occupied the rest of the room. Underneath it was the Persian rug, woven beautifully with the finest of thread to resemble the Malfoy Crest but the depiction and feign resemblance could not compare to the actual thing. He loathed this room for many reasons, but no more for knowing who the previous resident was. At the same time, he couldn't escape its clutches, no matter how much he wanted to.

He was more than grateful that it was Friday. He had spent an entire week locked up in this cold office and wanted nothing more to throw in the towel, and relax. He loved Fridays, the crew always met at the pub. Unfortunately, Hermione was not going to be able to make it, since she was currently on assignment with her co-worker. Draco felt a twinge of disappointment but he was determined to enjoy the night out with his mates.

He walked over to the wardrobe, opening the door, looking at his reflection before straitening out his clothing while just pushing his hair back. Somewhat satisfied with his appearance, he turned and walked over to the fireplace where a generous amount of floo powder awaited him. Quickly, Draco grabbed just enough of the powder, he turned, and murmured 'Leaky Cauldron' before the familiar feeling of being swirled enveloped him. The spinning only lasted a few seconds but its effects remained long after he stumbled elegantly out of the fireplace. Draco dusted the soot off his clothes before giving Tom a slight nod of acknowledgement. He looked around, taking in the familiar scenery.

The glamour that separated the public section to his section caught his eye and immediately he walked over to it. Instantly, he was embraced by the difference in temperature, Draco looked around; smiling at his friends as he silently approached them. Pansy was currently chatting to someone on her right, while Harry was rapidly listening to Blaise story about some busty brunette. That man had a thing for brunettes the past couple of months.  
Arriving at the booth, he noticed that Hermione was there. A genuine smile graced her features as her eyes noticed him.  
Draco smiled back, "Hello" Draco said as he took the open seat next to Hermione. He glanced precariously at her, taking in her appearance. She had her brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail that hung over her lefts shoulder comfortably. She wore simple attire: a plain blouse and jeans, her cloak laid over the seat.

"Malfoy, just the man I wanted to talk to." Blaise responded as he offered a firewhiskey, grinning.

"Malfoy" Harry acknowledged him as he stole a piece of Pansy's food.

"Draco!" Pansy exclaimed as she turned from Theodore, who just nodded at him. Draco nodded at everyone, and answered to Blaise.

"Oh, really Zabini? What is that you must speak to me about?" he chuckled as he sipped his drink, knowing exactly what his infamous grin entailed.

"Man, I need to tell you about what happened yesterday at Was." Blaise exclaimed barely containing his excitement.

 _Now children, your Uncle Blaise at this point of his life had no filter so, let me just summarize what he said. Apparently he had slept with a busty brunette that he was not aware was a part of Cirque Du Soleil and well he was just repeating all details of the adventure._

" … and that was when I realized I could get into that position." Blaise finished his story. Everyone at the table was speechless.  
Harry chuckled at Hermione's stunned expression. "Get used to it Hermione. Blaise is a womanizer and since he was able to tell the story without sugarcoating it for you, that simply means he isn't interested in sleeping with you anymore."

"Oh thank Merlin!" Hermione laughed. "But Blaise isn't Cirque de Sole a muggle thing?"

"Oh, right you don't know. Blaise does not date pureblooded women because they come with too much baggage plus after one some tete-a-tete; they expect a wedding proposal, if you understand what I mean." Pansy explained as she finished her food with a satisfying smile.

"What do you mean? I am sorry I am not well aware of pureblood culture." Hermione stated.

"Oh, you're a half-blood?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow as he continued to sip him firewhiskey.

"Hermione is a Muggle-born." Theo explained as he drank his Butterbeer, raising an eyebrow at his friends, awaiting their reactions. He hadn't told his friends in regards to Hermione's heritage, he wanted to make sure his friends liked her before he revealed the truth.

"Oh." Blaise stated, as he looked at his watch. "Well guys tonight have been fun. But I have a date with destiny." He got up threw a couple of galleons on the table, "I will see you boys on Sunday afternoon. Oh and of course goodbye ladies; till next time." And with that he walked out disappearing out of their vision.

 _Nothing more memorable happened that night, but on Saturday, children everything went to hell. The morning was very normal; Uncle Harry and Aunt Pansy had their normal date. Uncle Blaise was out until Sunday afternoon; I was stuck at home surrounded by textbooks, ranking my brain._

 **Saturday August 1, 1998:**

Around 6 p.m. the blaring sound of the wards around the apartment went off, awakening Draco from his dream. He groggily reached for his wand and silenced the blasted alarm before stretching his arms above his head, exposing his lower abdomen. _Who the bloody hell is that,_ he asked himself. He was very certain Harry had his wand with him and Blaise could just apparent in. Running his hand through his hair, he roughly opened his door and walked towards the entrance to the flat, his wand in hand.

Draco was shocked to find Hermione at the door, holding a pizza box. She had her hair up into a ponytail and she wore a loose tee with well-fitted jeans and sandals, her day bag handing off her right side.

"I didn't know what you liked on your pizza or if you liked pizza but I got half regular and the other with ham and pineapple. Teddy always says I'm strange but I hope you'll at least try some." Hermione rambled as she just looked at Draco's face.

Sleepiness rapidly escaped his mind. He couldn't believe he knocked out; maybe he had been working to long at the office. He decided not to dwell on the matter any longer or else it would be rude.

Draco smiled, "I have had pizza before at Potter's house. Come in, where are my manners." He said as he took the box from her hands and gave her room to enter the apartment.

" Thanks, I have also bought wine because well wine and Pizza are great." She showed him the bottle that originated out of her tiny bag. Noticing his bemused look, "Its charmed with an extendable charm."

Nodding obviously impressed, "I've never tried but if you say it taste good I'll give it a go. Would you like to eat in the living room or my room?"

Hermione nervously rang her hands as she stood in front of the sofa. "Well, where were you studying?"

" In my room but if that makes you uncomfortable then we can do it here" He signaled around them.

" I wouldn't be uncomfortable in your room. And I'm sure you're all set up inside, correct?" Hermione respond with a confidence she normally didn't possess, smiling at Draco's expression.

Draco thought for a moment. He had everything set up, but he knew it would be fairly messy seeing as he had just woken up from an unplanned nap. "Everything is set up." She made her way into his room, but before she could lie her hand on to the doorknob—

"Wait!" he exclaimed suddenly just before Hermione's hand grazed the doorknob. "Don't lay your hand on the doorknob. It's enchanted and you'll get hurt. Here, let me" Draco waved his wand in complicated motions. After several seconds, his door finally opened. The look of being impressed graced Hermione's features; she turned and pushed the door forward.

The room was the exact way Hermione remembered it except of course the several textbooks that littered the bed; pieces of parchment laid around the bed with splotches of ink staining the pristine covers. The frustration of Draco's attempts to understand what he was reading was palpable. Hermione turned and gave him a knowing smile, quietly promising she'd do whatever she could to help him.

" Make yourself at home." Draco stated as he set the pizza on the left of the bed, the side next to the wall. "Let me get wine glasses. Would you like plates? Or do Muggles just eat from the box?" He asked seriously wondering about the customs of eating pizza with wine.

Hermione laughed, "You can eat off a plate but personally I like to eat from the box."

A few minutes later Draco walked into the room, looking about. Hermione sat on the bed, legs crossed with a slice of ham and pineapple pizza in her left hand, while her right was balancing a textbook of the American 'Apple' company. Walking in and sitting next to her in a similar position, he offered her the wine glass. Smiling while chewing she pointed at the wine that was towards his left. He waved his wand and the bottle magically rose, tilted, and poured an appropriate amount of deep plum liquid into the glasses then gracefully setting itself on the desk once more. Quickly casting a spell on the bottle raise and pour as the occasion needed, he thanked the stars he paid attention to when his mother threw parties at the Manor.

Draco swirled the content around, watching tentatively as it splashed against the walls of the glass. The wine was visually stimulating. Curious, he took a deep breath in, allowing the scent of cinnamon, apple, and grape to fill his nostrils. The wine overwhelmed his senses provocatively, without hesitation; he brought the glass to his lips and took a small sip. The wine tasted as sweet as it smelled. He unexpectedly felt the eyes of someone on him. Turning his head, he was met with Hermione's bewildered expression.

"What?"

"Do all purebloods do that?" Hermione wondered as she drank hers.

"Do what?" Draco wondered.

"Do you all Purebloods do the swirling and sniffing before you drink something you've never had? I've noticed Teddy and Blaise do the same thing on multiple occasions." Hermione nervously asked as she took a second slice and bit into it.

" I guess we do. I have never noticed that, but you're right. Anyway what does that pizza taste, like?" Draco turned to look at her.  
Hermione finished chewing, "Here, have a bite." She offered him a side of her slice; tentatively he bit into the unknown.

Chewing slowly, "It tastes pretty good. I would have never imagined pineapple and ham to work, but they really do." He quickly reached over her he grabbed a slice for himself. Just as he was pulling it back a piece of pineapple fell onto Hermione's lap. Unabashed, she picked it up and brought it to lips while Draco watched keenly. She popped into her mouth; Draco could practically taste the exquisite fruit. Their eyes met, something flashed in her eyes, but as quickly as it appeared it vanished. Hermione quickly looked away, a bit embarrassed.

"Shall we begin?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Where should we start?" He suddenly didn't want to begin.

"You take these, "she passed two textbooks before opening them to specific pages, "and I'll look into these. We'll reconvene after we finish."  
Draco nodded just as the spell between them broke. They remained silent; slowly gorging themselves of pizza and wine.

Two hours flew by quicker than Draco expected. He wouldn't openly admit it, but he enjoyed the silence that had fallen between them. It wasn't at all uncomfortable. It fact the wine made the whole session easier to handle. Sometimes she would engage him in conversation but for the most part they remained silent. Hermione leaned back on the bed and stretched her slender arms above her head, exposing her midriff. Draco's eyes lingered for a second before he noticed the wine had gotten to him. They had finished the pizza over an hour ago and he couldn't understand how the wine could affect him so profoundly. It wasn't a normal occurrence for wine to get him tipsy; after all growing up surrounded by Galas and Balls wine was a normal occurrence. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't eaten anything since the morning and then the nap probably drained all the nutrients from his body. Draco ran his hand through his hair, trying to rid himself of this ridiculous feeling but his inhibitions was getting to him.

" Are you okay?" Hermione asked, noticing his behavior.

" Oh yeah." He looked at her, "Do you know you're beautiful?" Draco quickly, regretted his outburst, deciding to hide his feelings once more underneath the Malfoy mask.

"Umm thanks, but are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked again. Under normal circumstances the compliment would feel awkward but from him it was warming. Maybe she had too much wine; watching as Draco nodded and quickly he closed his books.

"Maybe we should take a break." Draco stated.

"Yeah, I agree." Stating as she followed suit and pushing her book to the side.

"So, umm, I guess we can talk. That's allowed right? That's what friends do right? " Hermione rapidly nodded, her brain was telling her she should leave and not stay but she was extremely curious about Draco Malfoy. Teddy never told her a lot about him, he always just rather stay away from the Malfoy topic, as he dubbed it.

"Let's play 20 questions. You do know how to play right?" Hermione asked finding a way to learn more. Stretching on the bed trying finding a more comfortable position.

" Yes, we used to play that at Hogwarts. You can go first" Draco smiled at her.

" Let's start with simple questions first. Hmmm, what your favorite childhood memory?"

" Well to be honest I don't really have a favorite childhood memory but there's this one memory of me playing with my mom and my stuff Dragon. I believe I was about three years old, I think that's is the best one I have." Draco explained as he turned to look at the ceiling, watching the stars shine above.

" Oh, that sounds like a lovely memory." Hermione nodded just as she picked up on the uncomfortable feeling that was rolling off from him. She shifted her weight back and forth to distract him.

" My turn. What's was growing up in the Academy like? Nott mentioned a couple of times that you graduated top of your class but I don't know much about you besides that." Draco asked while stretching his arms behind his head.

Hermione looked up at the ceiling settling still. "Well the Academy was very rigorous. I wasn't popular, you know. I was known as the know-it-all." She stopped suddenly. Everyone made fun of her because of her eagerness to learn. "I had a very hard time making friends but I managed to make a few. The school had mandatory classes but besides that, the headmistress had me doing projects instead since regular schoolwork was too easy. It also didn't help that I was British; I learned that the hard way. Overall it was an experience."

"Well they sound like assholes" Draco responded.

Hermione shook it off. "Some were but not all of them. Anyway, tell me about Harry, Blaise, and Teddy. How did you become friends with them?"  
" Well I have been friends with Pansy since nappies. I was raised alongside her, so I met Blaise because his mother was her mother. I believe I was about 5."

-DMDMDMDMDMDM-

 **Summer 1985:**

Draco sat nervously on the Parkinson's love seat. He tentatively watched as his mother spoke to Mrs. Parkinson, he nervously waited for Pansy to show and whisk him away to her toy room. To his left was his mother- Narcissa Malfoy. She was a twenty-two year old young woman. Her fine blond hair was flawlessly in forms of soft curls, her soft fair face exuded warmth; her blue eyes twinkled with mischief. She spoke to Mrs. Parkinson in a soft voice.

Mrs. Claudia Parkinson was about the same age as his mother, she has the same pale color with dark black hair and light brown eyes. Mrs. Parkinson was colder than his mother but only by slight. Although Draco felt anxious, he was raised to hide his emotions. He sat tall, his arm pressing tightly against his sides, and his head angled and leveled. It was expected of him to maintain this position at all time because he had to exhibit perfect behavior and manners.

Draco fidgeted at his mother's side while absentmindedly running his fingers over his knuckles as he tried desperately to control his emotions. Once accomplished, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, sealing the action.

"Draco, darling, Pansy is here," his mother told him. Her voice was soft and didn't hold the usual sternness he had grown accustomed to. Instead of waiting for his mother, Draco nodded at his best friend. Standing tall he waited for the appropriate Pureblood etiquette response. Pansy, stood tall, her dress showed the wealth of her parents, her hair tied into a fishtail braid with small accents of real gems. Quickly extending her small hand, Draco grasped and laid a small kiss upon it.

"It is a pleasure to see you again." Draco responded like the good little Pureblood he was.

"Likewise," she murmured softly before looking up to her mother. "Mother, can we go play now?" Smirking as she knew the woman looked down at her with a kind smile, the same one that Mrs. Malfoy gave her son.

"Of course, dear. Take Draco to your playroom while Mrs. Malfoy and I talk?" Pansy beamed up at her, but was quick to correct it. Quietly, she turned to Draco and silently ushered him to follow her. Draco obediently followed choosing to keep his mouth shut, as they went about to their sanctuary. In Pureblood society children where expected to be seen and not heard, and heaven forbid if they asked any questions.

Pansy, lead him down various hallways until they finally came to a large door with silver doorknobs. Without a word, she touched the doorknob and it flickered open to her touch. It appeared the door only answered to her touch, or those associated with the family. Pansy pushed the door ajar, and allowed Draco to enter before her, closing the door after her. The room was entirely too feminine for his liking; but, he had grown accustomed to the place. At this point he didn't care what the room looked like, just as long as he could be himself. The walls were painted a peculiar hue of pink and the carpet with the weirdest shade of beige but he loved the freedom that room provided.

" Sorry I was running late, Odd was taking a while with my hair " she explained as she showed him an up close view of her braid. Draco nodded as he looked at the intricate detail that was her braid, Odd had out done himself, he thought. "It's pretty, Odd did well." Pansy beamed at his compliment.

"I got a new toy. Let me know if you can find it." Pansy dared him. Draco looked around, his eyes widened as he locked eyes with a toy train. But, it wasn't any toy train; it was an exact replica of Hogwarts Express, the train that transported students to and fro Platform 9 ¾ and Hogwarts. Nothing could compare to the actual thing but he was still entranced.

"When did you get that?" Draco exclaimed as he pointed towards the train.

Pansy giggled. "Yesterday, Father said it was a present for being a perfect Pureblood Princess at last week's Gala. Ugh." she rolled her eyes, in a very un-lady like way and walked towards him. Draco sat down in front of the train and began to operate the complex system of buttons and gears of the tracks. Without his knowledge, the door had been opened and Odd the house - elf walked in with a boy the same age as them. His skin was tan, his hair curly and short, but his eyes were a deep amethyst. A strange eye color for an equally strange boy, Draco mused.

"Miss, Mother says you must play with Mr. Blaise." Odd spoke in high-pitched voice. Odd was a three-foot tall house elf, he was dressed in a embroidered pillow case, that Pansy insisted she style. Draco knew that Odd, adored the pillowcase.

"Who's he?" Draco asked while looking away from Odd and feeling suddenly intimidate as he eyed Blaise up and down. Pansy looked between the two boys before her eyes landed back on Draco.

Smiling, "This" while pointing at Blaise, "is Blaise Zabini. He is my mother's friend's youngest boy. Mother said we must play with him as you heard Odd say. Thank you Odd." Pansy dismissed him. Walking towards Blaise she grabbed his hand, she forced him to sit down next to her near Draco.

"My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy." He stretched his hand out to shake his.

"Nice to meet you." Blaise shook his hand…

-DMDMDMDMDMDM-

 **Saturday August 1, 1998**

"And that is how I became friends with Blaise. Nott was the same except I meet him with his mother. I don't remember much of that encounter except that his mom was really beautiful and that the little bastard tried to play with the toy I was playing with. We dueled for the right to operate the train. Naturally, I won of course." Draco boasted.

Hermione laughed. "Sounds like you didn't like to lose."  
" I still don't," he admitted. "As for Potter… he was interesting."

-DMDMDMDMDMDM-

 **September 1st, 1991**

The Great Hall was full with boisterous students from all years. Excitement filled the room for the long-awaited ceremony that was to take place any moment. The Hall was composed of four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, who all their students were all waiting anxious to know who would be joining their respective houses. Young Draco Malfoy sat next to his classmates, Theo, and Pansy; surrounding him was upper classmate, when Professor McGonagall called, Harry Potter. The hall was silent, not a sound could be heard as a black haired boy around his height walked up to the sorting house hat.

Everyone knew about the infamous Harry Potter, eldest son to James and Lily Potter, War Heroes. Harry played with the ends of his cloak as he took a sit on the stool. Everyone watched on as the Professor placed the Sorting Hat on his head; the hall was silent, when the hat spoke. "Slytherin" then went still; the room broke into shock and disbelief. Harry's face was in shock as he was forced to get up and walk towards the opposite side of the Great Hall. Taking a seat towards the end of the table he put his head into his arms. Quickly nodding at Blaise who was still yet to be sorted, he knew there was the opportunity to make his father proud. Draco got up from his seat and walked towards the end of the table.

" Potter?" Harry looked up at Draco Malfoy.

Scrunching his face is distaste, "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

" Look, I would like a truce. You're in my house, and I don't wish you harm. Your parents worked with mine. I am sure we can work something out. Plus it wouldn't hurt anything." Draco explained, as he extended his hand to him. Harry's face scrunched up, and nodded. "Alright, Malfoy" as he shook his hand.

-DMDMDMDMDMDM-

 **Saturday August 1, 1998**

"And that was how we became friends." Draco finished his tale, purposely not going into any detail about how Nott and him became friends. As Hermione was going to ask about Teddy a huge thump was heard from outside his bedroom. They both stared at each other until Draco initiated the first move and scrambled up while Hermione followed suit. Quickly exiting the door they encountered, what was now known as the incident.

"You are a fucking TWAT POTTER! I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO MY PARENTS!" Pansy screeched as she threw things about in the living room while Harry tried to dodge them.

"Pansy it's not what it looked like!" Harry tried to reason as he dodged the vase that she aimed at his head. Pansy's face was full of tears. Her mascara was running down her cheeks marking dark intervals streaks, her eyes were red, and her cheeks were flushed with unadulterated rage.

Hermione went back into the room and collected her belongings, choosing not to be present when things turned for worse. She didn't know what Harry had done wrong, but she wasn't going to stay to find out. If they wanted to tell her, they would. Otherwise, it wasn't her business to watch or pry. Draco waited until she had all her belongings before Apparating her to the hallway and away from the mess in the living room. Landing outside in the hall, he let her hand go.

"Thanks for tonight, Draco." She said, smiling.

" No, thank you! Merlin knows that without your help I wouldn't have a solid foundation. Also the pizza was good, we should do it again." Draco tried to emotion in his voice; he knew he couldn't get attached. Before Hermione could chickened out she kiss him on the cheek, her lips lingering for a second before she pulled away from him. Cheeks darkened with a rosy hue as she turned and walked away. Draco stood in the spot until he heard something heavier, and priceless shattered on the floor. Fuck, sighing, he turned back to the door, hand on the doorknob he entered the mess.

 _"Wait, why was Aunt Pansy furious at Uncle Harry?" Asked Addyson, as she finished her drink. She grabbed the hair tie of her left wrist and gathered her hair into a ponytail make herself more comfortable as the story was just getting good._

 _"Yeah, what did he do?" Hadrian asked as he bit into a double chocolate cookie._

 _"Now, children. Calm down. I'm getting to that." Draco told them as he sat back in his chair._

* * *

 ** _I apologize, last chapter I said Ginny would be in it. And she almost made it but the story ran off without me. Ginny is definitely in the next chapter, and can anyone guess what Harry did that cause Pansy to basically assault him. Next chapter is why this story is rated M, some nice smut is coming up. Anyone love baby Draco and the gang? Anyone want guess why both Draco and Theo avoid one another? Or has no one picked up on that as of yet! Please review and let me know what they think?_**


	7. WTF Happened?

**N/A: None of the characters are mine. The story is based on the American sitcom: How I Met Your Mother. This is the Alternate Universe; which means that canon isn't relevant. Thank you to everyone who has favorited and is following. Please continue to enjoy and review, because that does impact how I may continue the story A major thank you for my Beta Reader Ann10155, for helping me edit my chapters. If anyone gets the chance, she has a great story named Veritas Lux Mea. It is a Draco and Hermione Story, if you guys get the chance please check it out and show her some love!**

 **This chapter does show why the story was rated M. If you don't like to read smut you may skip it, and start at the DMDM.**

 _Italics are normally future Draco with important information and/or children. But in this chapter they are thoughts._

* * *

 **How I Met Your Mother**

 **Chapter 6: WTF Happened?**

 **Saturday August 1, 1998**

Pansy awoke to the light entering the room; her eyes focused on her boyfriend's face. Softly moving his raven hair away from his eyes, she lingered on his infamous lightning scar. The wound was old, but at times it still supported a red tinge. The residual dark magic he had once explained. Her mouth curved into a smile as she saw his emerald green eyes focus on her. Quickly overpowering her, Harry laid soft butterfly kissed about her face until his lips meet hers. The kiss started out tentatively, her hands traveled up his sides over his fantastic abs until they meet their target his wild hair. She softly pulled at the ends as she bit his bottom lips softly, eliciting a deep moan from her boyfriend.

"You may want to stop that, doll. Don't wanna start anything you can't finish" Harry whispered in her ear, making sure she felt his lips against the skin. Feeling bold, she smirked as she brought his left earlobe into her mouth as sucked hard, making a deeper groan escape his mouth. Feeling her arousal start to build, she boldly rocked her body against his. Swiftly Harry's lips moved downwards to her neck, leaving deep lustful kisses across her décolleté. Pansy's hand wandered down her man, feeling his biceps and muscles ripple underneath her touch. Harry encountered the thin straps of her tank top; he slowly moved them off her shoulders. Her lustful eyes and heavy breath encouraged his exploration. Slowly and very tediously he got her arms out of the straps as he then pulled the shirt down, exposing her sweet skin to him. Taking a deep breath, his nose caught on to that amber body wash she showered after their little session last night. Smiling at the memory, he laid soft kisses right above her chest.

Her breasts were a nice C-cup; large enough for Harry to hold on to, but not so big that he couldn't suckle on them. Eyeing the dark areolas, Harry tentatively licked the left one and softly blew making the little bud taunt. He watched as her skin grew with goose bumps. She threw her head back and let out a moan. He vowed he'd never get tired of her reactions to him. Smirking, he moved to the next one, her breath growing with anticipation. Harry's right hand moved to kneed the left one, smiling as he graciously bought her right breast into his mouth. Pansy cried out as he softly bit and twirled his tongue over the already tender taut bud. Stopping for a moment, he withdrew and looked up. Pansy's eyes were half opened, eyeing him with lust and love. She licked her lips while anticipated his next assault, her chest heaving heavily.

Harry thought she was beautiful. He watched her eyes widened as his left hand moved from her breast and grabbed her hands, positioning them above her head. He never disappointed her. While smirking, her lover went back to the left nipple, it seemed to be begging for his attention again, and he circled, licked, and flicked it until he couldn't handle the delicious sounds that escaped her mouth. Then he sucked- hard, underneath him, Pansy shuddered and squirmed, feeling her arousal dampened her boy shorts more. Harry's own arousal hardened. He let go of her hands and slithered down her body until he found her special place.

Noticing her boy shorts were severely dampened, he grinned. "You naughty girl," Harry said as he spanked her pussy, just before pulling her underwear off. Pansy moaned louder at the impact, breathing heavily as she anticipated with delight.

Greeting him were neat dark curls, dampened with her sweet arousal, moving her legs to make space for him, he did a tentative lick. Pansy moaned with eagerness as she lifted her calf onto his shoulder, giving him a wonderful view. Harry brought his right hand near her entrance, softly and very slowly he moved his ring finger to separate the flesh and give him a better view of what her lower lips hid from everyone else but him. Harry smiled, and he moved the sugary fluid up and down her entrance, hearing her elicit moans that egged him on. In front of him were the most beautiful lower lips in the world. They guarded her clit and that addicting lustrous core. Humming in approval, Harry stared at the treat that lay before him.

Finally Pansy had enough of the teasing, "I swear Potter if you don't give me-.." She gasped as he finally lowered his mouth onto her sex, giving it a most deserving kiss. He felt her swollen lips around his mouth, guiding him to that little treasure. Finding her little button, he let his tongue do its job. With a deep lick, she gasped off the bed.

 _I can do better_ , he thought. He wanted her grasping at the bed sheets, knuckles white as she tired heavily not to hurt him. Pulling back, Pansy whimpered at the lack of contact. Harry moved his finger into his mouth, giving a good lick before he finally dipped it into her awaiting center. Not being able to handle being in his boxers anymore, he rapidly freed himself, kicking them off. Feeling her soft walls coated his finger, trying to milk, he slipped it in and out.

Trying to slow his breath, Harry, reduced the movement of his finger as he added another into her canal, earning a deeper moan. Moaning himself with gusto, he pulled back his digits as he assaulted her warm welcoming center. Lifting her hips off the bed, he angled his face closer, making sure his nose pressed into her button.

"So good." slipped out of his mouth, "Fuck, Pansy. You taste even better this morning." She rewarded him with a sexier moan, her hands sliding into his hair. They tugged his head closer and he chuckled at her impatience. He finally latched onto her throbbing clit; she thrusted her pussy at him even more, forcing him to tighten his grip on her. Pansy finally shattered, she quivered as the orgasm took over.

Setting her back down, he positioned himself next to her, drawing her into his arms. Watching Pansy come down from her high was always very intimate.

"That was amazing Harry. Thank you." Pansy said as she looked up, climbing to his level and gave him a deep kiss, tasting herself, she dug her hands into his hair. Pulling back as she was made aware of the warmth that was currently trapped under her belly, smirking as she saw her favorite thing about him. Harry was average size but he was on the thicker side, which made it even better when he was in her.

Quickly Pansy gave all her attention to his cock, she gripped him going up and down. Drawing a moan out of her lover's mouth, smiling, she leaned and took him in her mouth. Harry watched as his beautiful girlfriend's lips wrapped around him before taking him in deeper until she reached the hilt, and pulled back up in repetitive motions until he heard 'pop.' Breathing hard, he watched her get on all fours giving him a glorious view of her cunnie, watching her grip him and suck off the head like a lollypop was a memory he would always cherish. Harry always wondered what the 'cherry blow pop' his girlfriend ate felt like and he concluded that he was jealous of having to share such a talented mouth with the confectionary treat. A loud groan brought him back, deciding immediately that Pansy wasn't allowed to eat that confectionary treat anymore because that mouth was all his. Rapidly, bringing his hands into her hair, he pulled her up for a wild kiss.

Everything about that moment was too much. Looking at her in the eyes, Harry whispered, "I fucking love you."

Pansy kissed him hard, "I love you too." Promptly pulling back Harry accommodated the pillows behind him to make sure he was as straight as he could be. Smirking Pansy rubbed her sex on him making Harry shiver and anticipate her next move. Putting both her hand on their respective shoulders, she lifted and swiftly lowered herself onto him. Licking her lips as he entered, groaning as she sat completely on him. Kissing him deeply again, letting her hands wander around his abs she felt them contract made her moved. Moaning Harry moved his right hand to her ass, gripping it and encouraging her to bounce on him. Feeling her walls contract every once in a while when he hit her G-spot. Lifting his left hand to her breast, kneading it softy causing her to bounce even harder, closing his eyes in delight. Her yearning becoming more evident as she her aching pussy became slicker, her moans drove him insane.

Harry tried to keep his control; last night was all about him so this morning was about her- pleasure, her wants, her needs. Merlin- her eyes started to roll to the back of her head, the sensation finally becoming too much, her button grazed his pelvic bone in the most delicious of ways. Harry knew she was close, and he couldn't hold on any longer either, deciding that he needed to speed things up a little bit so that they can come together, his left hand steadied her,

"Watch me, " he whispered. Pansy's heavy eyes watched him as he grabbed her left breast and brought her nipple to his lips. Taking a slow lick, Pansy licked her lips in sweet fucking satisfaction, bouncing slower, but harder, gasping Harry knew he didn't have long. Hungrily he brought the whole breast into his mouth and gave it a hard suck, Pansy drove herself harder on him, and that was it. A delighted scream escaped her mouth as Harry sucked harder, and he drove himself into her recklessly, greedily feeling her walls milk him. Stilling both, Harry unlatched, holding her and giving her a kiss on her forehead. Both of them were breathing hard, their bodies' cover in glistening sweat and post-after lovemaking soreness.

Pansy chuckled, looking straight at him, "Best one yet."

"Agreed"

-DMDMDMDMDM-

After a quick shower, Pansy had changed to Muggle clothing. She stretched her flowy top that barely grazed her midriff and jeans. Harry loved spending Saturdays in the Muggle world; today, they were trying a new brunch place in central London. Gracefully waving her wand at the bed, it made itself. Waving it at her hair, whispering an incantation, it formed into soft curls that framed her face. Her makeup was quite simple; black cat liner and stained cherry lips. Harry always said he loved that look on her. Pansy stared at her reflection that stood near the window as the sunlight brightened her skin. Pansy's skin glowed, just like it always did after they had mind-blowing sex. Harry was out of the shower, completely dressed as he enveloped her in a hug. Setting his chin on her head, he smiled at their reflection. His eyes sparkled with utter happiness. Smiling at him, she turned and gave him a chaste kiss.

Brunch was amazing- coffee with French little pastries was more than enough to have her singing for joy! After their meal they split, Pansy had a little shopping to do at Diagon Ally while Harry had to visit his parents. Around six 'o'clock Pansy found herself outside a new jewelry store, Markus Diamonds, the sign read. Looking through the clear window passing the jewelry on display Pansy noticed someone; a head of messy raven hair caught her eye. Next to the figure was a strawberry blonde, her hand hooked on his arm. The pair seemed to be talking and laughing when the blond pointed at a ring. The raven-haired man turned to the clerk and signal to the case. The angle she was on wasn't clear enough to be able to tell who it was. But the figure seemed familiar, watching as the raven-haired man turned and held the ring for inspection. The blonde smiled at the comment he was making. Laughing, the raven-haired man got on one knee, and stuck the ring out to the blonde. Pansy caught the side of the face; the Raven haired man was none other than Harry Potter and the blonde was her friend Daphne Greengrass. At a point, one of her shopping bags fell, causing a loud bang, Harry and Daphne both turned to look at what the noise was. The color in Harry's face drained, tears threatening to spill from Pany's eyes as she turned away. Swiftly getting up Harry ran towards the door, only to be stopped by a stunner.

Pansy Apparated to Parkinson estate, her broken shopping bags, lay around her.

"Odd," she whispered, as the loyal house-elf appeared. Odd had not changed much, still wearing the beloved, embroidered pillowcase she made herself years ago.

"Miss called Odd?" He asked. "Is miss okay?" Pansy nodded as the house elf hugged her and the tears of pain spilled.

"Odd, is anyone home?" she asked through the tears.

"No miss, would miss like to go to your room?" Odd asked, Pansy nodded. Quietly they appeared in her beloved toy room. The only room in the house that still responded to her. Making her way to the loveseat by the window she sat and cried. Pansy couldn't believe that Harry was two-timing her with that bloody slut! Odd popped back in carrying hot cocoa with marshmallows. He sat next to her as she wept. Pansy Parkinson had been cheated on, that is all she could think about as the tears flowed. She didn't understand Harry had made love to her this morning. How could he go about proposing to another a few hours later? Somewhere between drinking her cocoa and crying, she fell asleep. Pansy woke up to Odd, shaking her shoulder.

"What time is it?"

"Time for Miss to leave. Odd is sorry, but the Masters are gonna be home in a bit. Odd does not wish Miss to get hurt, again." Pansy nodded, "would you like Odd to take thy home."

"Yes, please." Odd nodded as he Apparated into the hallway of the apartment. Not expecting Harry fucking Potter to be outside; she glared at him, waved her wand at the door, marching in ignoring his presence.

Unfortunately, he grabbed her arm and Pansy lost it. "You are a fucking TWAT POTTER! I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO MY PARENTS!" Pansy screeched as she threw things about in the living room while Harry tried to dodge them.

"Pansy it's not what it looked like!" Harry tried to reason as he dodged the vase that she aimed at his head. Pansy's face was full of tears. Her mascara was running down her cheeks marking dark intervals streaks, her eyes were red, and her cheeks were flushed with unadulterated rage.

"I gave up my parents for you! My inheritance, my role in society just because I wanted to be with you! So fuck you Potter!" She screeched, throwing a couple of the miscellaneous objects that were on the coffee table.

"Pansy Rubina Parkison, you stop that this insistent." Draco raised his voice, in what was considered the Pureblood vocal. On command Pansy stopped and looked at Draco. "Put the book down." He ordered, she stared and did as told. Walking with absolute command towards her, she wrapped his arms around his oldest friend. Glaring at Potter, as she sobbed, leading her into his room, he turned to Harry's shocked face.

"You clean this up, Potter."

They left Harry with the mess of the living room. Feeling like a complete and total failure, he cursed; every word in the book spilling from his lips. He was stupid! He should have gone to a Muggle jeweler or maybe a goblin one. But noooooo Harry fucking Potter wanted the to try a different route and instead of asking his best mate for the help, he went on and ask his girlfriend's closest friend. Waving his wand at the mess, it cleaned itself up and it seemed like nothing had occurred. Cursing, Harry went straight into his room, slamming the door as went straight to the bed. The sheets still smelled of their earlier coupling, roughly punching the bed, he let an angry cry. Quickly pulling out the ring from cloak pocket, he wondered was this stupid ring even worth it. Studying the intricate details of the ring, he sighed. It was perfect. The ring looked rustic, it was platinum the band made to resemble twigs and meeting at the top where an amethyst diamond was carved into a Pansy flower. The ring was perfect in every way.

Harry didn't understand why he was joking the way he was with Daphne. Maybe it was because he was anxious or scared. He had dropped down on one knee as practice. He wanted to do it spontaneously and Daphne told him to practice while they waited for the real ring. Running his right hand over his face, he grabbed a bag, packed a few articles of clothing. Pansy had nowhere to go, so she could stay in the room. He still had a home to go to. Roughly pushing in all of his belongings into his bag, he left.

 **Monday August 3, 1998.**

It had been two days since Hermione spoke to Draco. She still couldn't get over the fact that she kissed him, on the cheek, but still it was a huge step. Today she was at work, dressed in a red sundress. She continued to type on her typewriter on her latest article for the newspaper. Carefully crafted notes were placed delicately next to her so she wouldn't forget any important detail that she had worked so hard to get. Walking into her office was her partner and friend, Ginny Weasley. Ginny 's red hair was in really soft waves, she wore her signature outfit, of dark-fitted jeans with a tank top and her thin leather jacket because of the heat. Ginny was a beautiful young lady. She was the first girl out of her six brothers and in generations, and that made her special. Since she was the only girl; her family, they believed it would be best for her to go to the Academy in France. Ginny was the only friend she had at the Academy. Anyone who met Ginny knew she was rough around the edges. When Teddy first met her, he freaked out.

"Almost done?" She asked, placing something on her desk that Hermione didn't see her holding. A steaming cup of coffee with a plate of sugar cubes and pastries were placed beside her. Hermione looked up and gave her friend a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

"Anytime," she laughed, taking a seat next to her. "So, how's it going?"

"Nearly finished."

Ginny nodded. "Well, I must commend you on your exceptional work, Ms. Granger." She said jokingly, the insinuation of the seriousness underlining her words.

Hermione took a moment for herself. The well-deserved break had been long overdue. As they shared the pastries, drank their coffee, and dodged incoming parchments that zoomed excitedly through the air, her thoughts brought her back to the days that seemed so long ago.

 **December 21, 1991**

 **Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (France)**

"Are you excited, that he is coming to see you?" Ginny asked as she was braiding her hair.

"Yes, Teddy could have forgotten about me when he went to Hogwarts."

"Well, it's good he didn't! There you go." She said as she turned Hermione's face to the mirror. A few loose hairs framed her face and her face was bare except for a little bit a chapstick. The weather in France was fierce; the wind was crazy and the snow fell in light patterns, but heavy enough to coat the grounds. Though harsh, it was a beautiful sight to behold. Like small village decorated for the holidays, the surrounding area around The Academy lit up with twinkling lights: bursts of blue, green, red, and so much more. The enchantments of celebration exploded in the air like giant fireworks.

The Academy was based on a tall mountain in the French Alps, with majestic mountain ranges that stretched as far as the eye could see, lush vegetation, and exotic wildlife that resides secretly in the deepest recess of the area. The castle itself, Hermione always thought, held a similar resemblance to Rapunzel's or Aurora's castles. Though, not a lot of the students would see catch onto that observation; there weren't a lot of students who had mixed heritages. With multiple thin towers that surrounded the castle; large, French styled doors that opened without touch, gloriously adorned the exterior of the property; and, a mysterious, yet overwhelming allure that could be felt even at the foot of the mountain, it was simply breathtaking.

The background history of how the Academy came to be was simple; the property itself belonged to the French Crown before the beheading and the overthrowing of the government. The property could be seen in really old French textbooks, but the legend goes that Louis the 14th destroyed the castle. In reality the Castle was given to his youngest brother whom happened to be the only wizard left in the family. In the Muggle history Louis brother passed away at the age of ten; instead he was whisked away by the masters of their crafts. They taught the brother all the magic they could. Unfortunately Louis's brother's name was disregarded in the history, but legend has it that the castle will only fully respect someone with the royal blood.

Hermione waited for Teddy in the dispatch area, keeping her cloak wrapped around her body tightly, the scarf covering her face as she whispered warming charms repeatedly. Normally, students were encouraged to leave, but since the weather was worse in the Muggle world they allowed their families to stay with them. Hermione's parents were currently away on business in Spain, so she invited Teddy. She understood her parents couldn't attend, but at least she had a friend who was more than willing to keep her company. Plus, she always had a blast with Teddy.

The first part of the semester was terrible. Many of her peers made fun of her because of her knowledge. She has spent many nights crying her eyes out until she had met Ginny. The feisty little redhead had come to her rescue during a potions class when the popular kids in the class decided it'd be nice to punish her. The destroyed her potion making the side effects become prominent. Her teeth had always been bigger than average and when the potion went "boom" it made her teeth enlarge to an awful size. Ginny told them off as she escorted her to the infirmary. Hermione's teeth were shrunk to normal size and she had finally made a friend.

The only way into The Academy was with winged Pegasus, and their royal carriage that would majestically ride. When soft sparks exploded in the distance, she knew that they were close. Several minutes later, the carriages finally arrived. Hermione nervously wrapped her cloak about her, casting one last warming charm. The intricate details of the carriage doors opened, and stepping out was Theodore Nott. He was dressed in a thicker cloak, a warm scarf wrapped along his neck. His brown hair was combed to the side; all in all he looked like a rich white boy.

"Hermione!" Theo said as he wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"Teddy! It's so nice to see you. How's everything? How was your first semester? Is it this cold in England?" Hermione asked in a one breath.

"Relax, everything is fine. My semester is going well. And yes, it is" Theo answered.

"Oh, before I forget." Hermione pulled away and reached into her coat pocket. "Here, this is the visitors key. You need to have this on you at all times or else the school will throw you off the property." She told him as she handed it to him. The antique key was made of bronze that had several adornments, such as tiny, purple and black jewels that glittered beautifully in the flickering light that lit up everywhere. It was connected on a string, which made it convenient for carrying around one's neck. Theo threw the necklace over his head and smiled at her.

Hermione grabbed his hand, guiding him towards the guest quarters. They walked into the castle, occasionally engaging each other in mindless chatter. After a couple of minutes, Hermione had found the correct room. She quickly murmured _Alohomora_ before ushering him in.

Theo stood fixated on the decorations in the warm room. It was a luxurious setting: with plush carpets, comfy chairs, and more than spacious bed. The room was generously decorated with things he hardly expected his best friend's school could provide. It reminded him so much of his own room at his Manor back in England. The only difference was, his bedroom significantly lacked warmth and a woman's touch. He didn't have to guess as to whom sought the guest room's accommodations. Fire roared to life in the hearth, bathing them both in a soft hue of orange and yellow.

Hermione looked divine, as she always did.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked as she bit her lip, waiting for his response.

"Yes, it's amazing."

They had spent immeasurable hours catching up when a knock interrupted them. Hermione stood to open the door to find Ginny standing on the other side.

"Sorry to interrupt,Hermione, but it's almost near curfew. You need to go back." Ginny said in an anxious note.

"You're a Weasley." Theo interrupted.

"Yeah, so what?" Ginny asked as she tucked him hands on her waist giving him a glare.

"Hermione you can't be friends with a Weasley?"Theo completely ignored Ginny, while looking at Hermione as if she was insane.

"Yes, I can! She is my friend, and if you cannot deal with that, maybe you should leave!" Hermione told him off.

"We've been friends for years, you cannot just dismiss our friendship! Hermione, she is a blood traitor." Theodore said as he pointed at Ginny.

"And I am a MUDBLOOD! Or have you forgotten?" Hermione lashed out at Theodore. Theo stared at her, mouth opened, in complete shock.

"Don't call yourself that." He whispered, clearly hurt.

"Then don't be a hypocrite!"

"I am sorry."

 **Monday August 3, 1998**

"Hermione, why are you wearing red?" Ginny asked as she flipped her hair to her right side.

"Hmm." Hermione ignored the obvious statement, her heart speeding rapidly in her chest.

"Who is he?" She asked again coyly, smirking at the blush that rose on her cheeks.

"Who is who?" Hermione avoided the question as she typed away; flipping her hair to the right side as she re-read her notes.

"Stop playing innocent, Hermione. Who is he? You haven't worn red since we'll since _him._ " Ginny probed, annoyed that her best friend wasn't explaining anything. Didn't she understand how big of a deal to wear red was?

"Ginny let it be. Plus, he is just a friend. And I wear red all the time." Hermione angrily hit the keyboard.

She sighed," Whatever you say. But if you like this bloke, make sure he knows. I want you to be happy again." Ginny stated as she sat down in front of her desk, and pulled the notebook with notes towards hers and started underlining the specific sections and passed it on back.

"Look Ginny, I am happy. I have you and Teddy I don't need anyone else. It's hard to go through one lose, I cannot handle going through another one." Hermione smiled softly at her friend, as she took the notebook and started re-typing away.

"If you say so." Ginny nodded. "If you say so.." She got up and left the office.


	8. Consequences

**N/A: None of the characters are mine. The story is based on the American sitcom: How I Met Your Mother. This is the Alternate Universe; which means that canon isn't relevant. Thank you to everyone who has favorited and is following! Please continue to enjoy and review, because that does impact how I may continue the story! A major thank you for my Beta Reader Ann10155, for helping me edit my chapters. If anyone gets the chance, she has a great story named Veritas Lux Mea. It is a Draco and Hermione Story, if you guys get the chance please check it out and show her some love!**

 _Italics are future Draco and/ or hateful words._

* * *

 **Tittle:**

 **How I Met Your Mother**

 **Author:**

 **Jazmin Salazar**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Consequences**

-DMDMDMDMDMDM-

 **Friday August 14, 1998**

 _"So children after your Uncle Harry and Aunt Pansy had the disagreement that cause your Uncle Harry to abandon the apartment, everything was just going to hell. Your Aunt Pansy was a mess, your Uncle Blaise was no longer speaking to Uncle Harry, and I was caught in the middle. You see children, I love your Aunt Pansy a lot, but your Uncle Harry was almost my brother. Out of my whole group of guy friends, Harry was the most understanding, and you can't turn your back on that. Not to say that your Aunt Pansy wasn't deserving of my loyalty, but it's just being between a sword and a hard place. After that infamous Saturday I was too upset to go see your Uncle Harry, but the following Friday I had no choice. Pansy was miserable; she had skipped her classes and was no longer cooking or joking. I was worried, so Friday, August 14, I seized the moment."_

Draco sighed for the fourteenth time in the last hour. He silently glanced at the grandfather clock that stood next to the fireplace just as the soothing melody chimed, signaling the coming of another hour. He leaned back and sighed. It was five o'clock, not a late hour, but he felt utterly exhausted. Swiftly, he stood, stretching his arms above his head to relieve his tense muscles. Once done, he turned and with a flick of his wand he began to clear the mess on his desk. Documents, pieces of parchment, inkbottles, books, and everything else he had managed to pile on his desk begin to move on their own, floating through the air leisurely as they made their way back to their respective spots. Books began to place themselves back on the bookshelf, wooden corks were put back into ink bottles, securing it tightly so the black liquid wouldn't spill out, and documents placed themselves alphabetically inside filing cabinets thanks to Draco's enchantments.

Satisfied with everything, Draco took one last sweep of the room before walking over to the fireplace. It had been about more than a week since the incident between his best friends and since he had last seen Hermione. Gathering everything that sat conveniently by the fireplace, he grabbed a healthy handful of floo powder, and went home. He arrived within matter of seconds where he dumped his belongings onto his bed, stripped himself completely of is robes; before pulling on a pair of dark wash jeans and a simple blue T-shirt. He ran his hands through his hair, almost contemplating doing something with it but deciding against it. Before leaving, he checked the wards and Apparated out of the flat.

In a matter of seconds Draco landed at his intended destination. The familiar landscape assuaged his nerves as he travelled through the Muggle town of Godrics Hallow. Random strangers nodded their heads in acknowledgement and greeting. Eventually, Draco found himself smiling and returning the gesture as he walked farther down the path leading up to a secluded house almost on the outskirts of town. Draco slowed his pace as he began to see the light blue, two story building looming in the immediate distance.

The Potter abode had always been a second home to him. A sanctuary, if you will. Carefully, as if fearing the cobblestone pathway would crumble beneath him, opening the earth straight down to the Underworld, he walked slowly until he reached the front entrance. Indigenous trees and vegetation barricade the home in a protective embrace. The soft purr of some unknown creature emanated from the dangerous, yet fascinating realm of the forest. Draco's attention lingered briefly before the house beckoned to him once again. How many summers had he spent here? How many heated days did he spend swimming in the nicely chilled pool in the backyard, or entertained himself with a one-on-one game of Quidditch. Countless, he softly told himself. Finally Draco stopped at the entrance and took out his personal replica of the Potter's key. Slowly, he pushed open one of the French doors before stepping into the warmth of the house, locking the door behind him. Sighing softly, he took a deep breath and he knew, he was home.

Everything on the inside of the house seemed the same. The narrow hall diverted into several parlors, each with their unique wooden door and enchantments placed upon them. As he walked, his eyes travelled to the walls where Mrs. Potter had an assortment of baby and family pictures smiling at him. The pictures seemed to watch him as he passed through the limited space of the hallway before rapidly running up the stairs at the end of the hall. He turned a sharp left, encountering a bedroom door with a black chalkboard nailed to it. It still read _'Harry's room, stay out.'_ Such a muggle tradition, but it was all the more amusing. He smirked, not bothering to knock before letting himself into Harry's bedroom. Inside, he wasn't at all surprised to find the boy he wanted to see reclined on his bed, his heads placed behind is head, his eyes transfixed with whatever was on his ceiling, and headphone covering his ears. His room hadn't changed at all except for the sheets. The room was a little bit smaller than his room at home with a mobile chair next to his desk that had no doubt still sported the engravings that were etched into it a long time ago.

Closing the door, seizing the moment to cast a silencing charm, Draco moved towards Harry and smacking him up the head. Harry quickly jumped and glared at the suspect. Sighing he took off his headphones and turned off his Walkman.

"I was wondering when I was going to see you" Harry stated, keeping his tone impassive. He had some inkling as to why Draco was there.

Draco took a seat on the bed next to him. "And?"

"I didn't expect it to be an extra week, but I forgot you still have a key." Harry stated, while looking at his oldest friend.

"Do you want it back?" Draco wondered, he took out the key and held it in front of Harry between his thumb and fore finger. Harry looked at the gesture, "No."he sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he continued. "But go ahead; let me have it."

"How about you tell me what happened before I hurt you." Draco expressed as he laid back and looked up at the ceiling, his face emotionless. Harry copied him and started to spill the whole story from the beginning to end.

"You got her a ring?" Draco asked, sitting up, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Well yeah." Harry scratched the back of his head as he got up and readjusted his glasses. "I genuinely love Pansy."

"Let me see." Draco slightly demanded almost as if he wasn't believing the information. Harry got up and walked towards his desk quickly whispering an incantation as he ran his wand over it; a hidden drawer popped opened and inside laid one item. The item was a black velvet box, the size of four year old child's. Draco raised his eyebrow, questioning the drawer.

"I had a lot of time on my hands and I didn't want my mum to accidentally find it. So yea.." Draco nodded at the expiation, his palm up waiting for his friend to drop the velvet box into it. Finally feeling the wait of the box, he took a deep breath as he opened the small box. Draco opened it with slowness, stifling the astonishment. He had not prepared himself for what laid inside the pretty standard jewelry box. In his hands was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen, especially since his Mother was an avid collector of antique pieces of Jewelry. Family heirlooms, and rare priceless gems seemed to be her forte. However, this ring was something more, and something else. Taking the piece out of the box, and laying the box on the bed, he held the ring in the light. The delicate ring shined brilliantly in the limited light of Harry's room. It was intricate in design: with thin, golden swirls that wrapped around the feminine band in the most enticing display, tiny diamonds representing dew drops in the early morning dotted the band in even intervals before lessoning in size, leading his eyes finally to the gorgeous purple diamond in the middle of the ring. Draco's heart galloped wildly inside his chest.

"It's a Pansy. It's beautiful." Draco breathed. Harry smiled, someone else thought the same. "She'll love it!" Draco finally told him as he placed the ring back into its respectful place and handing back to its owner.

"How is she doing?" Harry asked as he put the ring back, tapping the desk and the drawer disappeared. Harry sat on his desk chair and just looked at Draco.

"She's been better. But honestly, she's lost. You have been together for two years, she gave up her whole life to be with you! She even broke our betrothal, not like I wanted to marry her, but I definitely didn't want her to get hurt. And it's completely ridiculous as to why you didn't come to me your best friend instead of Daphne! You are aware she's in love with you!" Draco explained, his voice raising in certain parts.

"Wait Daphne's what?!" Harry face showed pure shock.

"What? Don't you dare tell me, Potter that you never knew!?" Running his right hand through his hair, Draco took a deep breath, trying to relax. "Fucking _A!_ You idiot. Of course you didn't. You aren't a Pureblood! You stupid douchebag! Daphne Greengrass has been in love with you for years! She and Pansy are no longer friends since you choose _her_!" Draco exclaimed clearly losing his patience with his best friend. Harry looked at Draco as if he spoke a different language.

"Potter seriously you are the stupidest person I've had the pleasure of encountering. And, yes, that does include Blaise." Harry face went from shock to full of anger.

"How the _FUCK_ was I supposed to know that she liked me!" he exclaimed trying to at least defend himself.

"Like is an understatement! She fucking tried to drug you with love potions last valentine." Draco told him.

 **Saturday, Valentine's Day, 1998**

A beautiful blonde knocked on the Slytherin 7th year boy's room. At the door the girl had a box of chocolates in her right manicured hand. Her uniform had been transfigured into an ungodly size that showed off more than Pureblood custom deemed appropriate. A lady such as herself should never wear but this specific female did not seem to care. Her skirt was entirely too short, giving anyone a nice view of her arse if they had the pleasure to see her bend over, her shirt was tight on her figure forcing her breasts to strain against the thin fabric, giving a large illusion to bigger breasts. Her normally straight hair had become soft ringlets that drew attention to her perfectly painted red lips, and her light green eyes. Finally becoming impatient, she knocked one more time. The door was finally answered by Draco, his blonde hair was flawlessly framed his face, drawing attention to the high cheekbones and his stormy eyes. Dressed in the casual version of the Slytherin uniform, he looked at her with an impassive face.

"Daphne, what brings you here?" Draco asked as his eyebrow drew up. Growing more and more suspicious of her behavior as she invited herself into the common room.

"Where's Harry?" She asked in a sweet voice as she took a seat on Theo's bed, smiling at the two boys in front of her.

"He is with Pansy." Blaise answered as he looked up from his textbooks.

"Oh! Well, anyways, I brought these chocolates for Harry from Astoria, as a thank you for the help last week on her exam." Daphne explained as she set them down on Blaise desk. Quickly adjusting her skirt so that it was no longer possible to not see her arse; she smiled at the two.

"Why couldn't she bring it herself?" Draco wondered, his face complete stone.

"As you are aware she's on a date with Theo. I will never understand what he sees in my little sister. But oh well, Goodbye darlings!" Daphne stated as she waltzed out the door. Rolling his eyes, Draco murmured the locking charms again, turning around he noticed Blaise opening the box.

"Don't Zabini, I don't trust her." Draco scold, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"What harm could it do? They come from Paris! These are delicious." Blaise said as he popped a truffle in his mouth. After it disappeared Blaise eyes went glassy eyed, his posture became off and the next thing he exclaimed competley confirmed Draco's suspensions. "Malfoy move out the way the love of my life just left! I can still smell her beautiful flowery perfume" Smiling like an idiot, closing his eyes as he sniffed hard. "I can see her beautiful face smiling at me." Opening his eyes he looked at Draco, "Malfoy I need to see Daphne! Move it!" Draco rolled his eyes at his companion. Side stepping, he watched as Blaise ran for the door. The moment he touched the doorknob, the enchantment activated, sending the poor bloke into a temporary slumber. Draco shook his head, murmuring _stupid_ as he took out his wand and levitated him off the floor and into his bed.

Several hours passed before he couldn't prolong getting help for Blaise any longer. After several attempts to locate his Godfather, Draco returned back to the dorms with Snape in tow. They both encountered a very anxious and agitated Blaise.

"How _could_ you? Malfoy, you're keeping me away from my soul mate. Now stand aside and let me leave." Draco moved over away from the door, look at his Godfather with a look that said 'This idiot'. Silently murmured the enchantments as he watched Blaise collide with the door and knock out once more. Levitating his on his bed, Draco watched his Godfather dropped the antidote down his throat it a few minutes to let it work before Snape awakened his friend.

"What the Bullocks happened?" Blaise asked as he put his head in his hands, after getting looks of indifference from both men.

"I told you not to eat the chocolates! Are you stupid Zabini or do you pretend? I told I don't trust that bitch and what do you do? Ignore my suspensions and go to town on those chocolates." Draco went off on his friend as their head looked on at the discussion.

"Did anyone see me?" Zabini asked as he laid back down, with no rebuttal back. He acknowledged that it was his fault, avoiding to look at his professor.

"No I made sure the enchantments kept you in." Draco explained, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Thanks." Blaise murmured, covering his face in embarrassment.

"Don't mention it. Now let's destroy the peace _offering_ ," Draco stated as he set fire to the box before dumping into the rubbage bin. "Now say thank you to Professor Snape because without him you would have been in trouble." 'Thanks' Blaise murmured as he watched the professor leave.

 **Friday August 14, 1998**

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry lost it, when Draco finished the story.

"Because Pansy told me not to! She's like my sister! I had no choice! But either way you should have realized that they are no longer friends! Some boyfriend you are!?" Draco exclaimed with anger. Just as they were about to get into a bigger scream match the door opened. Inside walked a beautiful red head with emerald green eyes, both men stopped with a sheepish expression.

"Harry darling are you eating supper with us? Oh, hullo Draco. Will you be joining us?" Lily Potter asked the two boys, looking back and forth with a suspicious look.

"Yes mum, and yeah Draco will stay for dinner." Harry told his mother, a fake smile on his face.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter" Draco smiled and nodded at the women he came to consider the closest thing to a mum.

"It's not a problem dear. How are your parents?" Lily asked, out of politeness. Twitching a bit Draco responded with "They are just great."

"Oh good. I have pictures for them of your graduation. I know they couldn't make it. I'll give them to you after dinner." Lily explained as she walked closer to the door, drying her hands on her apron.

"Thanks once again." Lily Potter proceeded to closed the door, Draco glared at his friend. "Why would you think I'd stay for dinner?"

"Because you miss my family more than I do, that's why. Now, if you'd like to leave you tell my mother." Harry told him off.

"I can't do that. The Pureblood in me can't! You know that!" Draco explain, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Then I guess you're stuck." Harry smugly said as he took a seat on his bed. Taking a deep breath, "Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" Harry whispered as he lay back down and looked up.

"I don't know, mate." Draco whispered honestly.

Hours later after silently sitting in Harry's room, they were called down to dinner. Dinner was held in the living room where all the Potters sat down to eat. Sitting next to Harry, Draco surveyed the familiar atmosphere. Harry was having a conversation with his father who looked identical to his son, except the eyes. Sitting next to Lily was the youngest Potter, Chloe. She had reddish hair and light brown eyes, shewas fifteen; next to her was the second eldest, Louis. Louis was the tallest out of the three. He mostly took after his mother in characteristic: studious, serious and most importantly a rule follower. He light brown hair and hazel eyes and was the perfect genetic combination of his parents.

"So Harry, how's Pansy?" Chloe asked. Lily's face had become two shades whiter. James looked upset, while Harry kept opening and closing his mouth.

"Now wait a second young lady, you know we do not speak her name! She's caused enough problems in the house." James told his youngest, trying very hard not to yell.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter with all due respect I cannot sit here while you speak ill of my best friend." Draco spoke, his Pureblood mannerisms returning.

"We thought Harry was your best friend, sweetheart?" Lily spoke, her eyebrow rising, proceeding to wipe her mouth.

"He is my best guy friend. But Pansy is like my sister, and she made one mistake. Just ONE and it was Sirius fault! Or did you forget?" Draco exclaimed his voice dropping into an icy tone, still not disrespectful.

-DMDMDMDMDMDM-

 **Saturday June 22, 1996.**

"Draco, are you sure they are going to love me?" Fifteen-year-old Pansy asked as she readjusted her soft lilac colored muggle dress. It was the first muggle piece of clothing and thus far she loved the feel, the cut, and texture. She never dreamed she would adore such mundane clothing until she actually gotten a chance to wear it around to see if he approved, Draco gave her a slight nod, "Of course!" he stood and enveloped her into a hug, kissing her forehead. "Ready?" Pansy nodded and with that he popped them over to Godrics Hallow. Draco walked them both down a familiar path. Arriving at the door, Draco opened the door with his key. Once inside Harry greeted them. For tonight's occasion he wore simple black jeans and a short button down shirt. A smile graced Harry's features as he bent down and kissed his girlfriend before giving Draco a firm handshake. Harry led them into the dinning area, the Potters, Professor Remus Lupin and a big black dog greeted them.

Dinner started off without a hitch, simple questions were asked at first. The conversation remained light and casual, much to Pansy's content. She did not want to say or do anything wrong in the presence of her boyfriend's parents. The night was coming to close when a scatter of plates fell the kitchen.

Lily Potter got up and ran to the kitchen. On the floor was Sirius Black panting heavily, eyes glazed over. Everyone stood stunned as the James tended to him. Noticing a piece of mushroom in his mouth, "Who gave the dog mushrooms?" he asked panicking, sending Lily to get the antidote.

"I did," said Pansy. "He was hungry but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Sirius is the dog! And he is allergic! Out of my house you are no longer welcomed! OUT! OUT!" James blew his top as he fed his best friend the antidote. Pansy ran out with Draco on her heels while Harry stood at the door as they left.

-DMDMDMDMDMDM-

 **Friday August 14, 1998**

Looking upon their unreadable faces, Draco dropped his fork and threw his napkin down. Glancing at Harry's family, he hissed, "I see where Harry got his loyalty from. Excuse me." Draco turned, motioning to move before James stopped him.

"You walk out that door and you are no longer welcomed in our home!" he spoke, his voice left no doubt.

Draco look back at Harry's stunned face, "Pansy is right, you have no balls. From this day on your no longer my brother." He opened the door, stepped across the threshold, before slamming it as hard as he could.

A few steps away from the door Harry tackled him. "What the Fuck Potter!"

"Look, you can't make me choose you over my family!" his face full of concern and anger.

"Seriously? I fought with my parents for you, Potter. I got kicked out the summer before third year, because of you! Or did you forget? And Pansy she gave up everything for you! Doesn't that mean anything?! "Draco exclaimed breathing heavily.

"Yes but I could have lost my parents! I could have been an orphan because of Voldemort, whom your father supported!" Raising a hand over his mouth, Harry's face showed pure regret. Draco punched him, two hits got in before he turned and tried to leave. Draco didn't not anticipate Harry to attempted to get his hands on him. He definitely did not counted on Harry retaliating, after a few throws, Draco walked away, wiping the blood from his mouth. Giving Harry one last look of loath before he popped away.

 _"Now children that was the last big thing that happened in August. I still saw your mother ever Saturday but because of the fighting between Pansy and Harry it was never a good idea to be over at the apartment. Pansy had gone overboard with her baking the house smelled like the witch's house from Hansel and Gretel. Next thing I knew we were in September and your mother's birthday was creeping up on us. Your Uncle Harry and I didn't speak until her birthday. I was seriously hurt, he had left us because of his loyalty to his family."_

* * *

 **P.S: Please Review! Next chapter will be more intense! We finally all find out who Hermione's ex is and we get more insight on how Hermione's world and Draco's world are intertwined. Stay tuned!**


	9. Awkward Birthday Part Part 1

**N/A: None of the characters are mine. The story is based on the American sitcom: How I Met Your Mother. This is the Alternate Universe; which means that canon isn't relevant. Thank you to everyone who has favorited and is following! A major thank you for my Beta Reader Ann10155, for helping me edit my chapters. If anyone gets the chance, she has a great story named Veritas Lux Mea. It is a Draco and Hermione Story, if you guys get the chance please check it out and show her some love!**

 **Small Note on Reviews- for the last chapter I only got one review, I had a lot of people follow and favorite, and I appreciate it but I need encouragement. One worded reviews are fine, but I need to know how you like the story thus far. Anyways rant over! Enjoy the chapter!**

 _Italics are future Draco and/ or hateful words._

* * *

 **Tittle:**

 **How I Met Your Mother**

 **Author:**

 **Jazmin Salazar**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Awkward Birthday Party [Part1]**

 _"Now children after my altercation with Harry, and disjoint of the group, it made Nott's plans for your mother's birthday party ten times harder. It wasn't like we could say 'oh we aren't going anymore because two months ago after your mother slept in my room, Theo asked if we'd come to her birthday get together. At that time we were all happy so 'of course' we said. Stupid that what we were, so two and a half months later we were all waiting at this cute little café."_

 **-DMDMDMDMDMDM-**

 **Sunday September 19, 1998**

 **Hermione's Birthday Party**

Draco stood quietly by the entrance to a quaint little French café. Several tables lined the expanse of the building, barely allowing enough of space from the edge of the walkway for people to pass through. _Café Gourmand_ was situated on a very busy corner. The sprawling city of London was known famously for their little shops, cafes, and antiques stores. This café in particular, in Draco's honest opinion, had the finest coffee, the most delectable pastries, and the best atmosphere to converse and enjoy the company of friends. He was rather surprised when Nott suggested it, having read it somewhere in a Muggle magazine. Without any objection, the entire group agreed to meet there.

Without a word, he turned to his left, gazing thoughtfully at Pansy as she toyed unknowingly at her favorite lilac dress, which looked astounding on her. The dress was simple because the occasion called for it. It had a beautiful design consisting of lace that blossomed into an image of a flower that expanded from the skin-like sleeves. Pansy had curled her hair for the occasion, allowing it fall freely around her face. Her makeup was applied lightly. Several golden bracelets adorned her wrists, and he noticed then that she was wearing a pair of stud earrings that Harry had gifted her. Draco wrapped his arm around her and kissed the side of her head. It had taken some coaxing, but he got her to indulge herself, even a little. Pansy was incredibly worried that he wouldn't show up. The breakup at been devastating on her. Some days she walked listlessly, somewhere between wakefulness and unconsciousness. Other days, thankfully, had been better. Those days were always the best because he could actually get her to fall pleasantly back into her old self, no matter how transient it was.

Draco turned, examining Nott. He had worn something similar to his own attire. Except that instead of black jeans, he opted for dark blue ones and white dress shirt as well. He wore the Nott Crest a little too proudly. A smug smile appeared on his face as Draco watched him tug on the ends of his sleeves, preparing for Hermione's long-awaited arrival. His eyes trailed to Blaise. He was the only one to dress up entirely too much. He wore his favorite semi-gray suit with a stunning blue tie. Anxious, he began to fix his straighten out his cufflinks. Everyone was rather apprehensive about her arrival. However, it had been her melodious laughter to account for her presence first.

Immediately, everyone turned to get a look at the birthday girl. Her choice of attire looked stunning on the young woman, contrasting beautifully with her light skin. It was the most enticing hue of red, and flowed around her body stunningly. Hermione and a redheaded girl appeared to be deep in conversation, the redhead who wore a simple black A-line dress, a sparkly belt and a leather jacket, that sparkled as they walked down the crowded walkway. Hermione's hair was tossed into a messy bun with a few strands of her brown hair framing her face, a big contrast to the redhead whose hair was down. Hermione's makeup was light, but expertly applied. A zephyr of sweet aroma passed by and he swore he smelled a light peach scent.

"Teddy!" Hermione laughed as she hugged him, pulling back she thanked him and kiss his cheek. Her face beamed with appreciation.

"Hello Draco." She whispered as she hugged him, a little longer than Nott. Draco looked over at Nott and his face was murderous. 'Oh Bugger, here we go again.' Draco thought. "Hello to you to Hermione" He said as he pulled back, a light blush graced her features.

Hermione's face lit up as she faced Pansy, "I've missed you!" She said as she hugged her, "I hope you're doing okay." Hermione whispered in Pansy ear, she only nodded into the hug pulling back Pansy gave her a small smile.

She moved down the line, closing in on Blaise who she extended a hand too. He laughed as he pulled her forward and picked her up in a bear hug, Laughter erupted out of her before the entire the group joined her in her delight. As Blaise set her down, Harry ran up the block, he appeared, disheveled, breathing heavily as he fixed his glasses before straitening his attire. Behind him stood two others, a young fifteen-year-old girl and a seventeen year old boy. They all seemed to be related.

"Hermione! Sorry I'm late." He explained and gave her a quick hug, smiling at her. As Hermione pulled back Harry caught a glimpse behind her, and was met with an unmistakable flash of red.

"Ginny?" Harry asked. He appeared to be in a state of shock, almost as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Harry?" The redhead asked, her face white as a ghost. Her arms cross across her chest, at his stare.

"You two know each other?" Nott asked in disbelief.

"Of course they do!" The fifteen year old stated as she ran to the redhead, "They dated for years!"

"What?" the group exclaimed.

Hermione turned to her friend. "Wait he is the Knight in Shining Armor?" Hermione asked, all of a sudden remembering everything Ginny had told her about the guy. Slapping her hand to her face Hermione took a deep breath trying to quite her anger that was bubbling up to the surface.

The fifteen-year old stood in front Ginny, "I've missed you! When are you and Harry getting back together? "She exclaimed as she hugged the redhead. Ginny's face of panic said it all, she didn't reach out to hug the younger redhead. Luckily the seventeen year old decided to intervene, his face of disapproval said it all. Louis grabbed his little sister's hand, wandlessly silencing her, and pulling her away from the older girl casting Chloe a look of annoyance. Chloe glared at her older brothers, her face was red; unlike her brother she couldn't do wandless magic she wasn't gift enough too.

"Chloe and I are leaving!" The seventeen-year-old turned to Harry, "I will get her out your hair. You do what you need to do bro. I'll get her home too and if mom asks I'll tell her you dropped us off at that the front door." Giving his older brother an apologetic look.

"Thanks Louis." Harry told him while handing him a couple of pounds. The group watched the brunette pull the teen away with such force, and eventually disappeared. The group watched in disbelief, the tension mounting up, making the rest of the patrons uncomfortable, a crash brought Hermione out of it.

"You know what we can't do this here!" Her face held a wide variety of emotions, "we need to all have a discussion about all of this, and in private." She signaled around her, "We all have things we need to disscuse, especially you two," she pointed at her redhead friend and the raven haired boy. " Your apartment isn't neutral ground, so guess am taking you to my house." Hermione rambled on; towards the end gasps could be heard from two people. As Theo was just about to protest, he was cut off by; "You can't!" Ginny spoke, she put her hand on Hermione's arm. Theo rolled his eye at Ginny's outburst, he was well aware you never tell Hermione what to do when mad.

Hermione pulled away and made a look at her friend. "Shut up Gin! You have lost your right to tell me what the fuck to do!" And with that the redhead became quite her face full of distaste. Theo was smarter than to say anything, especially when Hermione became protective of her friends. Remembering from the time he met the redhead.

"Now, Theo you take Blaise and Pansy. Ginny you take Harry, since you're so well acquainted." Hermione shot Ginny a look of distaste. "And I'll take Draco." Not even waiting for a response she smiled and said "Okay great!" and with that she dragged Draco to the alley near by and disappeared. The rest of the group followed after her, fully well knowing what would happen if a Muggle were to stumble upon them.

They landed in a tunnel consisting of green leaves, mossy, and other wild debris. Hermione stood nonchalantly a few feet away smiling at Draco and the groups amusement. They surveyed the long tunnel of leaves that intertwined together, creating a whirlpool of vibrant shades of greens, gold's, and reds. Subtle little things, but the entire group had noticed it instantly as they examined the floral decorations. Their astonishment was clear as day; none of them had seen such an amazing thing before, which said something. Since Malfoy Manor was known to have the best gardens in England.

"Where the Hell are we?" Pansy asked indifferently. "Are we at Nott's Manor." She finally asked, as she continued to stare.

"No this is my home." Hermione respond anxiously as she gestured them to follow her. "Besides, Nott's Manor is much bigger than my home." She assured them, as she nervously walked down a

"And less elegant, I assume." Pansy mumbled as she walked past Theo. "Hey, I heard that!" he said, as Pansy just continued to giggle. Draco smiled at their exchange, it was nice to her smiling and joking again.

Before Pansy could retort, Hermione shushed her, grabbing her gently by the elbow and escorting her down the tunnel. The others had already made it to the other side, staring in complete awe at the slender of her home. Ready to greet them graciously to the estate stood a statue of a young man made of white marble who had a selection of leaves in specific places. Slowly, the statue greeted the lady of the manor, Hermione smiled at him, silently telling them that the people staring at him were her guests and he could relax. With a gente smile of his own, he dropped the glamour upon her home and the surrounding area (Hermione did not want Muggles or Wizards to easily find her home). Acres of flourishing gardens blossomed in a blink of an eye, barricading the brick home with fields of lavender, roses, carnations, lupines and geraniums. Twin Cherry Blossom trees appeared through the glamour welcoming the guests to the home, the branches swayed slowly in the wind.

The gorgeous manor had two chimneys, large windows, double French doors, and a round driveway soon came into view. As soon as Hermione climbed the small cobbled stone steps up to the front entrance, she turned, gave everyone a strained smile. She then turned to press her finger on the padlock. The machine scanned and authorized access of the lady of the manor. The group looked on in intrigue it was not only rare for a property not to only having enchantments, but to also be protected with Muggle technology. After seeing Hermione enter the front doors, they all followed starting with Ginny and ending with Harry. The entrance hall was extravagant with a large chandelier, a grand staircase right in the middle of the main floor, while an old antique long table was at the right side with a bowl. They as Hermione tossed her keys into it and took her pocket purse off and placing it adjacent to the bowl. With a wave of her hand, the items vanished.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Hermione said as she took her flats off and placed them in the closet that was situated next to the table. She stepped back, allowing everyone to abide by her strict rules before turning into a second doorway that lead into the living room.

"Thanks." Everyone said as they watched her walk off. Ginny walked to the closet and grabbed a hanger before placing her beloved jacket up. She took off her boots and placed them directly next to Hermione's.

"What?" she asked as everyone stared at her. "Hermione hates shoes in her home. So place any cardigans, blazers, and jackets in the closet too." Ginny spoke with an arrogant tone as she took her beloved leather jacket off and hung it.

"Watch yourself, Weasley." Nott finally spoke as he placed his shoes inside the closet, giving her a hard stare. "Because we both know you are on slippery ice with Hermione. How could you keep that secret from her?" he told her in a furious whisper. Ginny took a deep breath and walked towards the living room, completely ignoring his correction.

The living room was cozy. A nice neutral fire burned in the hearth, filling the large room with a cool breeze that adapted to one's particular needs and preferences. Framed records adorned the expansive wall above the hearth. A flat screen TV hung above a scenic painting of the mountains on the right. A dark wooden floor was visible on the edges of the fluffy powder blue carpet.

Hermione stood right in front of the adorning antique tableside, her toes curled back and forth on the carpet. In her right hand was a picture, and in the left was Firewhiskey on the rocks. Ginny walked and stood next to her looking over Hermione's shoulder, "You were so happy back then." Hermione nodded as she took another sip, Ginny laid her chin on her shoulder, both girl just stared at the photo. The photograph was when Hermione was fifteen and was tugged neatly inside and antique silver frame that had a decorative pattern of X's sketched. Her hair was in smooth curls, a red ribbon was strung in keeping only a select few pieces of hair to frame her face. She wore a beautiful white dress that had a sparkly top that still simmered in the photo a thick, silver belt wrapped around her small waist, making her seem small than she already was.

Ginny never liked Muggle photos; she has always Wizarding ones because they eternally captured the moment in a few seconds. But in this photograph Hermione's skin glowed as if the sun itself had planted a kiss upon her. Her makeup was simple; light bronze eye shadow was applied lightly on her eyelids, as well as black eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were painted a rosy mauve color. Next to her was a dirty blonde boy with light green eyes. He was dressed in a button up white dress shirt and casual black pants, his arm possessively wrapped around Hermione, their smiles showed pure happiness. Hermione sipped her drink, her eyes showed that she no longer being at the present moment. Ginny knew she had to pulled her back so she could whisper in her ear, as she wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist. "He'd be so proud of you Mia."

Hermione pulled away from the embrace, the words shocked her to the core. Avoid the subject she asked the redhead, "Why didn't you tell me about Harry?"as she set the photo faced down on the table next to the larger than life couch. Her face displayed various emotions, that she desperately wanted to hide, but at last she couldn't hide them from her best friend.

Ginny sighed at the loss of contact, she was aware Hermione was pissed but it was a rare even when she didn't take comfort in the embrace. Running her hand through the ends of her hair, she explained. "Harry and I broke up when the incident happened. You were so inconsolable and I didn't want to bother you with my petty problems-" she was about to continue when cough interrupted them.

Hermione looked up at Theo's signal. She watched as her new group of friends looked around. She took them all: Pansy seemed uncomfortable, every once in a while she looked to Harry who was completely oblivious because he kept looking at Ginny, who was looking everywhere but at him. Harry's face shown disbelief, and vulnerability she'd never seen before. Draco stood still his fingers running over his cufflinks as he looked around, he seemed to trying to find some comfort in the action. Theo stood bored when his eyes caught hers; she smiled at him and he returned it. Blaise was the only one who walked around inspecting the room; his dark navy dress socks traced the carpet lightly as he went about the room. Hermione watched Harry look at her after he noticed the records. An inquisitive quirk of the eyebrow brought her back to the situation at hand.

"Before you ask me anything you two," She pointed at Harry and Ginny, "owe all of us," she signaled at the group, "an explanation." And with that she took a seat on the carpet and not the couch. Ginny sighed as she took a seat next to her. Draco walked over and sat next to her. Next to Draco sat Pansy, Blaise, Theo and finally Harry, they seemed to sit in a circle. The tension was obvious in the group, they awkwardly sat in the circle. Hermione observed as she took another sip of her drink. Rapidly deciding to waved her hand, glasses flowed through the room to their respective owners, bottles of all types of Muggle liquor appeared, and served whoever wanted them. Immediately after she spoke, "Now start."

As Harry received his whiskey, he took a sip. "I met Ginny the summer of fourth year. My family was on assignment with the French government and so where the Weasleys. As fate would have it. As everyone was well aware of the Weasley boys, it had come as a shock to discover that they also had a girl…"

 **-DMDMDMDMDMDM-**

 **July 1994**

 **France**

Fourteen-year-old Harry Potter looked out the old historic window of the French Chateau. The windows provided a fairly nice view of the garden that expanded for many miles around the large estate. Flowers plants of all variety excelled around the generous area surrounding the pristine, larger-than-life fountain located at the grand front entrance. The Palace of Versailles was truly remarkable in structure and history, but Harry found himself, quite literally, dying of utter boredom. One would think France would be more fun; it probably would have been if he was older. For now he was stuck in the lavish room with furniture that not even his great-great-great grandparents would have. The walls where an off-white color with very detailed crown molding and grandiose mirrors that showed the current children bored out of their minds. The high ceilings where either speckled or had paintings by famous Muggle or Wizard paintings.

A crash alerted him to look around; his youngest sister stared at him through reddish thick eyelashes. An innocent, well-practice expression was plastered on her face, giving her to the untrained eye a look of surprise. Her reddish hair was up in a ponytail, and wore a simple t-shirt and shorts. At her feet were the shattered remains of a priceless vase that probably at one point belonged to the French Monarchy. Sighing once again, he waved his wand and mumbled Reparo, watching with half-interest as the millions of tiny pieces collected together, repairing itself until it reached it's original, untouched state.

"You shouldn't do magic. It's against the rules." Louis reminded him; his tone completely mimicked his mother's. His eyes rapidly observing the scene before him.

"Fantastic idea; next time Chloe breaks something I will just let the French Minister discover it. Mom and Dad would kill us!" Harry explained to his younger brother. _How_ were they related? They were nothing alike; he was a carbon copy of his father minus the eyes while his beloved brother was the perfect genetic combination of his parents. Although he was twelve, anyone who didn't know any better would assume Louis was oldest since he was the tallest.

"It was an accident." Chloe stated as she answered something their _beloved_ brother asked, she brought him out of his thoughts with a look. That was another one, a surprise baby just like him. Chloe was the result of his parents going away for a surprise anniversary trip when he was three, and nine months later she arrived, his parents were more shocked since they hadn't planned having anymore after Louis.

Harry turned to look at her, "Sure it was short stack. You are _so_ not clumsy." Sarcasm dripped the sentence. Chloe sent an annoyed look towards him, although they got along perfectly they still had their moments.

Staring at the youngest Potter he was always amazed that Chloe was almost a spitting image of his mother just with his father's hazel eyes. Harry readjusted himself on the windowsill; he realized Louis was reading once again, probably some textbook. Louis was the only planned Potter child, and he was the star child out of the three. His parents subconsciously treated Louis better because he was a fantastic student. _' Ravenclaw, don't you know.'_ Harry mimicked his mother's voice; he shocked the family when he was sorted into Slytherin. If it wasn't for his friends he would have probably gone insane. It helped that he became seeker first year since it made his parents happier that he at least keep one tradition.

Sighing once again, he looked out the window. His life was less than stellar this summer. He missed Draco and Blaise and even Theo. But, unlike past summers, he was required to come to France while his friends had other issues to attend to- code name for a refreshing of Pureblood etiquette. They never disclosed what exactly that entitled, but Harry knew he'd have wounds to heal. Contrary to what his grades shown he was quite bright, almost as smart as his brother. But Harry knew that title of Head Boy had to go to Draco or else, so he dumbed himself down a bit, while his parents would be disappointed that was nothing compared to what would happen to Draco. In second year he was the smartest of the group and that summer his platinum blonde hair friend showed up at his house almost disowned, and beat up one inch away from death. He helped nurse him back to life and hid him away for the half the summer until he asked his parents if he could come and stay. Although at first they were reluctant, they eventually they allowed him to stay. Draco still had the scars from the whipping till this day.

"Darlings, the Weasleys are here! Now, because we need to keep all you teens under one roof, they will be coming into this room. Thank you! "Their mother's voice bounced of the high ceilings from her Doe patronus that had mysteriously shown up before vanishing altogether.

"Ugh, I don't like the Weasleys." spoke Chloe right after the patronus disappeared.

"Ditto." Agreed Louis; unfortunately as the siblings where starting to bond, the larger than life door opened revealing only two redheads.

"Ronald." Greeted, Chloe since she was the Gryffindor out of the three.

"Chloe." He responded. Ronald Weasley was the same age group as Harry Potter but they were a part of rival houses. He was fourteen two months older than Harry but was way taller, since he just went through a growth spurt. He wore badly chosen Muggle clothes that consisted of an old ratty striped red and blue shirt, worn out jeans that obviously weren't his and running shoes.

"Who's the girl?" Chloe asked the million pound question.

"She is Ginny." Ron spoke as he nodded to the girl next to him. "She's my fraternal twin."

"Wait. You have a sister?" Louis asked in shock as Ron nodded at him while rolling his eyes as he took a sit on the same coach as Chloe.

"But your family hasn't had a female in hundreds of years." Louis insisted, putting his book down for the first time in days.

"Normally, my family doesn't talk about me. We all know the superstition of the seventh child being female." Ginny Weasley explained as she took a seat on the carpet instead of any plush coach. Unlike her twin she wore a nice light pink Muggle dress with a black leather jacket. Her red hair had been pulled into a neat ponytail.

"So are you home schooled?" Harry asked as he looked at her. Ginny was beautiful, and as weird as it sounded he'd never found redheads attractive until now.

"Don't speak to my sister you _snake_!" Ron lost his temper, his knuckles turning white.

"I am not your property, Ronald!" Ginny hissed in utter rage as she smacked his leg. "To answer your question I go to the Academy!" She turned to Harry, their eyes connected and that was the first time they realized there may be more to everything.

 **-DMDMDMDMDMDM-**

 **Saturday September 19, 1998**

"And that was the first time we met one another." Harry finished. The group was silent; they slowly turned over the new information. Pansy's face held no emotions, her inner Pureblood was out, and she looked at Draco. Ginny rolled her eyes and took a deep drink before taking over the story. "We became official…."

 **-DMDMDMDMDMDM-**

 **Sunday Christmas Afternoon, 1994**

"Harry stooop." Ginny Weasley laughed as she tried to wiggle away from Harry's fingers; her shirt riding up a bit as she wiggled around, exposing a good portion of her stomach and belly button.

"Nope." He stated and continued, "Not until you admit it!" Running his hands over her tickle spots making sure not to hurt her.

Ginny had tears running down her face. "Okay…okay fine, I am your girlfriend!" Harry stopped and smiled at her from above. He looked down, Ginny's face showed pure happiness. Her red hair was fanned around her head in a halo, her lips were parted and seemed inviting for a kiss. Finally he gave in and leaned down, smiling he kissed her. The kiss was slow and deliberate as he tried to show her his happiness in regards to her surrender in admittance. HIs hands caressed her creamy exposed skin from the earlier torture, hearing a sigh of contentment Harry continued his exploration.

Since the had met in that stuffy French room they had written to one another over the past couple of months At one point his friends thought he was whipped, since he was writing a mystery girl. But Harry didn't care; the girl currently underneath him was worth it. She made life easy and at the moment he needed that. Harry knew his parents would approve; after all the Weasley Clan was favored in a world without Voldemort. His family knew that if he was interested in the only Weasley female and they'd give him a blessing in a heartbeat.

A soft moan escaped underneath him and brought him back to reality. He pulled back, and emerald green encountered blue, "We should probably stop." Ginny smiled at him and pushed so that he was on his back and just cuddled into him. "Happy Christmas, Harry." She whispered to him as she settled into his arms. The sound of the families was numbed by their deep slumber and even breathing.

 **-DMDMDMDMDMDM-**

 **Saturday September 19, 1998**

"So, wait, if everything was great why did you two break up?" Hermione rapidly interrupted Ginny, it was obvious the alcohol had gotten to her.

Harry glared at the redhead and asked, "Good question. Why the fuck _did_ we break up?" His emerald green eye showed pure unaltered anger.

"Don't give me that Potter! You know very well why we broke up!" Ginny's infamous temper flared, her faced heated up.

"No I fucking don't! And don't give me that attitude! YOU LEFT! NOT ME, YOU FUCKING LEFT AND DISAPPEARED!" Harry went off; Ginny's face went two shades lighter. Harry shook with anger at finally exploding at his ex, who he swore he would never see again. But two years later the fates where laughing at him again, first with Pansy and now _her._ Looking over at Pansy he noticed she was blinking rapidly, his heart sank harder. She will definitely hate him now.

"What the fuck happened between you two," growled Draco, finally having enough. He knew that Pansy was dying inside and he needed to help in one way or another.

 **-DMDMDMDMDMDM-**

 **Sunday, Christmas Eve, 1995**

One year later, Ginny Weasley sat on the Potter couch, holding a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows that Lily Potter made her. Blowing tentatively as she brought the frothy drink to her lips, minding her annual Christmas sweater covering the sides of her hands. Her right hand moved a few hairs from her face back, looking at both the Potter and Weasley Clan mingle. Smiling as the Fred, George and Chloe chased Ron around with some type of prank. All Weasley's wore their Christmas jumpers with smiles on their faces, the matrons of both families where off gossiping. Joyous laughter filled the Potter adobe. Getting up from her comfortable spot on the couch, she placed her drink on the table before proceeding to find the bathroom on the first floor, which was located next to Jame's study. As she walked down the wooden floor barefoot, her pajamas softly lingering on the floor with every step she took. As she made her way down she noticed that the door to James study hadn't been fully closed. Her father, Harry's father and Harry all stood in front of James's desk. In their hands were a brandy glasses. She watched curiously as her father clap Harry on the back, while James handed Harry a small velvet box. Watching Harry open, Ginny noticed something glimmer from the box.

Quickly stifling a gasp, she panicked. She silently ran into the bathroom, her feet hitting the hard wood with painful stings. She hoped and begged to Morgana that she was wrong. She loved Harry, but she was still too young. She couldn't marry him! Breathing in and out rapidly, she figured here was her chance she could still technically leave. Pulling the Academy key she always carried, she brought it to her lips and whispered the password that would send her back to France. Finalizing her decision, she washed her face, and walked out of the bathroom, feeling the heaviness of the key between her breasts. She sat back on the couch before reaching for her ice cold cup. She continued to sip her chocolate as if nothing was wrong.

Ginny watched her boyfriend walk into the living room and in the pocket of his pajamas was a budge. She smiled as he sat next to her. He returned her smile, kissing her cheek just as she made up her mind. As the evening carried on, the more anxious she became. The Weasley Clan left soon after, allowing Ginny to say her final goodbyes before Christmas to Harry.

She smiled at him and whispered, "Happy Christmas, Harry. I love you." and with that she kissed him. The kiss was slow and a delicate. As she pulled away, she threw some floo powder into the fireplace and left. After arriving home she said goodnight to her family. As she climbed up the stairs towards her room, she wiped away her tears as she gathered her belongings and wrote a rapid note of emergency. Grabbing her precious key, she whispered "La maison est où le coeur est mon cher." And with that she disappeared into the night just as the clock struck midnight. The night covered her trail until the morning when the family awoke to the surprise.

 **-DMDMDMDMDMDM-**

 **Saturday, September 19, 1998**

"So let me get this shit straight. You fucking left not just me but _YOUR_ family on Christmas because you thought I was going to propose? WHAT THE FUCK! Ginny, I was only fifteen, that ring was for my mother. My father was going to ask my mother to renew their vows; I was just in charge of making sure the renewal ring was in her champagne for New Years for when he asked." Harry's face scrunched into anger as he ranted off. Ginny faced went through several different emotions before settling on shame.

"But...but... I thought it was for me since my father was there." She explained, her hands moving back and forth to try to make sense, tears threaten to fall from her crystal baby blue eyes. Harry stared at the eyes he once loved so much feeling nothing but anger, no residual love left not even the type one has for a friend.

"He was there because it was going to happen at your family home since they were hosting the New Year's Eve party! My dad was just asking if it was okay for him to do at your party. Which, by the way, you ruined by you your obsessive logic to make everything about you!" Years of anger went off at that moment, finally whispering, "Why didn't you ask me?" Harry face was vulnerable, his knuckles were white from the pressure of holding them into fists.

Draco stared at Pansy as Harry went off at Ginny. Her eyes had unleashed tears. She met his gaze before standing up and exited the living room. Draco motioned to move but was stopped by Hermione.

"I got it." She whispered as she gracefully got up, setting her drink on the table by the picture, she exited. As painful as it was, he nodded, allowing her to get up to console Pansy. As soon as she was away from the group, Hermione turned to find Pansy shaking at the end of the hallway. Wordlessly, she rushed to her side, wrapping her arms around the girl.

"It's okay. Ginny doesn't love him, and although Harry seems upset I think he just finally getting the closure he needs. He won't be the only one." She pulled back and looked at Pansy, her makeup created little trails underneath her eyes. Hermione smiled lightly as she wiped away the tears. "Look Pansy I had no idea that Ginny even dated Harry and I do apologize if I instigated but I believe honesty is the best policy. You two are already fighting and by the tears I know for sure that you had no idea. Now that you know Harry's past maybe you two should sit down and discuss everything." Pansy rolled her eyes at her suggestion, but agreed nonetheless.

"I think all of you minus Teddy and Gin have questions for me in regards to everything you've seen today. So, just so know, I may shed a couple of tears. So don't feel alone or miserable. Harry and you will talk as soon as I come clean to you all." Hermione promised, kissing Pansy on the forehead before taking her hand. The walked hand in hand into the living room. Ginny's face held jealousy as she saw the two enter.

"Everything okay?" asked Draco as his eyes switched between the two.

"Yes," responded Pansy, her Pureblood etiquette kicking in once again. She let Hermione's hand go and took a seat back in the circle and waited until Hermione sat back down.

"Hermione wanted to tell us something." Pansy redirected the question to her brown haired friend.

Hermione shot a quick smile at Pansy, then looked around the room her eyes met Harry's. "Go ahead Harry ask away."

Harry nodded and ran a hand through his hair. He appeared to be quite nervous. "So ummm...why do you have platinum records on your wall that pertain to the passed away American artist Max Schneider and his girlfriend Emily Anderson?"

Hermione took her cup back drank her whiskey, feeling the sober potion kick in. "Max is my _ex_ -boyfriend."

"Wait, wait, _wait_! Are we talking about the _EX_ -boyfriend? "Blaise interrupted her as his eyebrow rose, his attention all focused on her. Hermione nodded as she took another sip.

"But, Max only dated one girl in the public eye, and that was Emily before he passed away. How can that be?" Harry insisted not comprehending exactly what Hermione was stating.

"I am Emily Anderson." Hermione respond in aloof manner. Harry's mouth opened in shock, the rest of the group stared on. Ginny avoided everyone's gaze and Theo just proceeded to look at the record wall with huge interest.

"Sorry to interrupt, what are you two even talking about?" Blaise asked having enough between the two.

"Max Schneider was a very accomplish artist in the American music industry, until he passed away four years ago. And he only had one girlfriend who happens to be Hermione, if I understood correctly." Harry rapidly explained, his head was spinning with details.

Hermione simple nodded and threw her drink back and finished it.

 **-DMDMDMDMDMDM-**

"Dad, what I am so confused?" Addyson asked, her face showing full confusion. Her twin looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"I'm confused, what was mom?" sais Hadrian.

"If you hadn't interrupted I would explain in better details. So, as I was saying…"

* * *

 **Did anyone see Harry and Ginny's relationship coming? Do you think Pansy will forgive Harry? Did Hermione really date an international pop star? Was she a pop star too? Theories on how Max died? Let me know your thoughts!**


	10. Awkward Birthday Party, Moms a WHAT? P2

**N/A: None of the characters are mine. The story is based on the American sitcom: How I Met Your Mother. This is the Alternate Universe; which means that canon isn't relevant. Thank you to everyone who has favorited and is following! A major thank you for my Beta Reader Ann10155, for helping me edit my chapters. If anyone gets the chance, she has a great story named Veritas Lux Mea. It is a Draco and Hermione Story, if you guys get the chance please check it out and show her some love!**

 **Small Note on Reviews-** for the last chapter I only got a few reviews, I had a lot of people follow and favorite, and I appreciate it but I need encouragement. One worded reviews are fine, but I need to know how you like the story thus far. Anyways rant over!

 _ **Also the translations are at the end for Hermione and Clara's conversation. My apologies if its tedious but not too important.**_ ** _Enjoy the chapter_!**

* * *

 **Title:**

 **How I Met Your Mother**

 **Author:**

 **Jazmin Salazar**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Moms was a WHAT?**

 _"Now, children. I know what you're thinking: mum a singer? And, only at the age of fifteen. As laughable or absurd as it is, she really was a famous singer. Your mother loved to sing and still does. I think the best memories' she has is singing you two lullabies while you drifted off to sleep. She still records from time to time, but her life with forever be, devoted to family."_

 ******DMDMDMDM******

 **-SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 19, 1998-**

"Max Schneider was a huge American artist until he passed away four years ago. I don't know too much about him, but from what I understand he had been in a serious relationship with someone. That woman was Hermione." Harry rapidly explained.

"Yup" Hermione stated, as she took another sip of the amber liquid. Harry shockingly looked at Hermione before glancing quickly at Ginny and then finally at Theo, who raised an eyebrow at him, nodding.

Blaise served himself another whiskey, drinking it in one go, and then looked at Hermione, "Can you explain?"

 ******DMDMDMDM******

 **Summer 1994**

 **June**

 **Annecy** **, France**

Even after five years of living is such an enchanting, alluring place it still brought awe and wonder to form in her heart. Hermione walked briskly down the paved walkway in the town of "Little Venice", her long high-low dress fluttering behind her. It was a peaceful town, though, she mused, could not replace the actual floating city. The town was located in the Haute-Savoie region, about four hours away from Paris. As she walked, she passed _Le Palais de I'lsle_ , a twelfth century castle that was built in the middle of one of the canals. Hermione looked up at the castle, the walls where made out of a beige stone, with multiple small towers pointing up at the sky. She smiled just as a beam of sunlight kissed her face. Multiple foreign lovers walked down, hand in hand, the historic bridge to the castle.

She could scarcely decipher what they were saying until a familiar language she knew all too well risen to the surface.

Hermione's attention was caught by a dirty blonde teenager who was trying to speak to Clara, the older lady who ran the museum at the Le Palais de l'Isle . Clara kindly smiled as she tried to re-explain something, finally exasperated she looked over and called the brunette.

Hermione smiled at her boss, having come from her lunch break feeling happier.

"Hermione, mon cher, pouvez-vous aider ce jeune homme , mon anglais est pas assez bon" The older lady spoke to Hermione.

Smiling at Clara, she said, "Bien sûr."

"How can I help you?" Hermione she turned and smiled at the blonde, taking a good look at him. His hair was a mess; he had tiny little freckles across his nose. Hermione caught his eye and she swore she stopped breathing. His eyes where a light forest green wide with expression that sparkled in the summer sun, the young gentleman's lips moved as he asked a question, yet no sound was heard.

"Hi, I'm so sorry, but do you speak English?" Just like that, the moment was over. The noise returned and her breath came back and she swallowed.

"Yes, I do." Hermione responded as she tucked her hair behind with her left hand. Hadn't she already proven it to some degree when she first spoke to him? She wondered momentarily, caught up in the whole conversation and predicament she found herself in.

"That's the best news all day!" He said excitedly, his voice was so smooth, not too deep but not high, either. It was perfection to her ears.

"What can I help you with?" She asked him, consciously pulled at her dress.

"Well, you see." He began as he showed her a map of the town. "My parents have a property here," he pointed to the area, "and I don't speak French and everything is so confusing. I'd really love some help." He finally finished, flashing her a small smile. Hermione swore she had never seen a more beautiful grin. Taking the map in to her hands, she looked at the route.

"I know this house. It's next door to mine." Hermione explained, her eyes quickly scanning the map disbelieving the reality of the situation.

"Fantastic! Can you take me there right now?" He asked her as he ran his fingers through his hair. He quickly made a grab for his backpack that seemed too overloaded with stuff.

"Well, I was currently on my way to work but let me ask my boss. She's the woman you were talking to earlier. Hopefully, she'll let me take you." Hermione clarified as she folded up his map and handed it to him. Their fingers brushed as he took hold and she felt a spark, looking at him she flashed a smile and went into the castle to look for her boss.

Clara was currently speaking to some tourist and handing them a pamphlet to help guide them. Her salt and pepper hair was up in a hair clip. She wore a grey dress with sensible flats, "Clara?" Hermione spoke the moment she saw the tourist walk away.

Smiling, "Hermione, comment at-il aller avec le jeune homme? At-il trouvé sa destination?" Hermione shook her head. "Je besoin d'une faveur , le jeune homme n'a aucune idée de comment se rendre à son distination . Et il se demandait si je pouvais lui marcher. Je peux travailler à double demain, si vous le souhaitez?" She finished, her face was neutral waiting for her boss's answer.

"Il est parfaitement acceptable. Je vais vous voir demain , Hermione." Clara decided. Beaming at her boss, she bid farewell and walked out the old castle doors with a smile. Nervously she ran her hands through her hair, smoothing it as much as possible; she walked to the young man who was being surrounded by other teenage girls. Her smile dropped as she approached them.

The young man looked at her and smiled, excusing himself he walked to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, he spoke, "Please follow along. I do not wish to get hit on anymore. "Hermione nodded, she felt her face heating up as they made their way down the small streets of 'Little Venice."

After walking along the canals, watching the dark blue waters of the Annecy Lake, Hermione pulled away, finally gathering her nerves. "You've had your arm around my waist for ten minutes now. I barely known you for an hour and I don't even know your name."

"Where are my manners? My name is Max. Max Anderson. Normally, I'm not this rude. I guess the move is getting to me." Max rapidly spoke, running his right hand through his hair. She noticed that's a habit he had.

"Well, that's okay. My name is Hermione Granger." She responded with a smile.

"That's a nice name. Where you named after Helena of Troy's daughter? Or after 'The Winter's Tale'?" Max asked.

"You know about Helena of Troy and The Winter's Tale?" Hermione asked her eyebrow rising. It wasn't normal for a teenage boy to know such stories.

"Well, of course. My mother is avid historian and my father loves Shakespeare. He says it keeps him in touch with his ancestors." Max laughed at the end. As they turned the last corner, a few minutes away from the town they went up a hill into the secluded area of residential houses.

Hermione pointed at a house down the road, "That house right there is my parent yours is a few minutes away. I hope you know it is quite a walk; it normally takes me an hour to walk into town. Normal town folk take their cars, but I prefer to walk and enjoy the nice weather."

"It looks like a long walk." Max stated as he walked up the trail, the cobble stone road was a beautiful sight to behold. The grass was green and lush along the side of road. As the road got flatter, it started to divide in specific drive ways, allowing the houses to become more spaced out from one another. They walked for half an hour down the road in silence until he couldn't handle it anymore.

"So what's a British lady like you doing in France?" He asked, as he struggled with his backpack down the cobble road.

"Do you need help?" She asked as she looked at him struggle with the huge backpack.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm kind of stubborn like that." He flashed her, another smile.

"If you say so." She continued to worry regardless. "Anyway, my parents and I moved here about five years ago. My parents, they came here looking for a place to start up their third practice and they immediately fell in love with the place. The people, the town, everything was so lovely and they couldn't allow the opportunity to pass them by. We found a nice home and moved in within two months, and here we are." She reminisced fondly of the past five years with a smile. She turned to admire the flowers that danced in the summer breeze.

"Ah, I see. Well, you speak French very well. I'm just grateful that I stumbled upon you, or else I'd be lost." Max told her as they walked closer to her property.

"So why are you moving to our little town?" Hermione asked as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well I needed some time to myself. My parents are in the States, and I needed some time alone, to refresh myself. They'll be coming to France in August and then I will possibly go to school here, but nothing has been set in stone. Sorry if I'm rambling." Max stated his arm began to shake with the weight of the bag.

"It's okay." Hermione told him as she grabbed his backpack and held it. His eyes went wide with shock for a few seconds before he flashed her smile. They continued to walk in silence.

 **DMDMDMDMDMDMDM**

 **A Few Weeks Later**

 **(Last week of June)**

Hermione spoke to the touristic couple in front of her. She smiled as they told her that they had just gotten married and were currently on their honeymoon. The young man laced his fingered with his wife's, smiling down at her with adoration and love. She sighed softly before someone familiar flashed in front of her.

She waved as she said, "Hi stranger." Her tummy did summersaults as he approached.

"Oh, hey!" Max greeted her, repositioning one of his hands carefully behind his back.

Smiling, she asked, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Just visiting my beautiful friend." He stated as he looked around the museum.

"Oh." Hermione said looking away, trying to hide her feelings of disappointment.

"I meant you, silly." Max smiled at her, his hand finally showing a red rose. Blushing furiously, Hermione took it from him.

"Thanks." She breathed as she smiled while inhaling the wine-colored rose.

Max nervously picked at forest green shirt for invisible lint. "So, I was thinking," he began slowly, "If you weren't like busy or anything…umm…" He scratched his arm awkwardly, "Would you like to have dinner with me at my house? I took a couple of cooking lessons a few months back and I wanted to thank you properly for the helping the past couple of weeks." He finished by flashing Hermione his infamous smile.

"I would love to." Hermione smiled brilliantly at him. Max was momentarily taken aback by it. "I was just going to reheat leftovers. So, thank you for saving me the horror." Her blush became more pronounced the more she tried to flirt.

"Perfect." He chuckled. "How does six o'clock sound? Is that fine with you?" Max asked, seemingly even more at ease. Hermione smiled and she nodded. "Great, I'll go buy everything in the market." He said, motioning to turn around. Before he did, he placed a swift, chaste kiss on her cheek and thanked her for accepting.

Hermione blushed, watching as Max was escaped into the distance. He seemed to know where he was going, curtesy of Hermione showing him around and telling him where all the basic shops and stores were. As she stood, she couldn't help feel anxious and excited about later that evening.

"Il semble que vous avez deux devenir de bons, de bons amis." Clara spoke at Hermione, bringing her out of her daze. Blushing she smiled and walked to her post where she continued to greet tourists and the occasional local.

X.x.X

A couple of hours later Hermione arrived home. She gathered her hair up into a bun as she walked around her home. There was no sign of either of her parents being home, but that didn't stop her from feeling excited. A small little bubble of sadness floated to the surface knowing that her parents, nor her nanny Isabella, would be home to see her off. It was one of the most precious moments in a young woman's life and she felt rather displeased that no one would be there for her.

Sighing, she headed up the grand staircase to her beloved room and sanctuary. Throwing her satchel on to her king-sized bed, she walked to her closet. Observing her closet for a few seconds, she sighed again

"What would Ginny wear?" she asked herself. While looking at her closet, a flash of red caught her eye. Carefully, she reached out and grabbed the beautiful dress off the hanger and held it in front of her. There was nothing special about it except that Ginny had given her a sparkly belt for Christmas. The contrast between the two was remarkably inspiring. It was a simple, laced dress with a sweetheart cut and a flowing skirt. The belt was a silver infinity that was held by black ribbon that added just that edgy touch to the dress, taking out her thin black drop pocket cardigan. Remembering just how perfectly in conformed to her body, emphasizing her curves and shape, she decided to wear it. Gently, she placed it back on the hanger, making sure no wrinkles appeared before hanging it on the hook on her bedroom door.

Hermione grabbed her lilac towel and headed into her shower. The beautifully carved marble tub shined with the sunlight from the well-positioned window over her tub. Smiling, she turned the warm tab. She dropped her peach scented luxury bath soap in, allowing the aroma of the fresh fruit to overwhelm her. She let her hair down before taking off her clothes and neatly folding and placing them on the designated area, turning off the tab and dipping her right foot in slowly.

A sigh of content escaped her lips as she slowly dipped her right foot in before she slowly settled into the warm bath. She felt the day's knots and worries left off her shoulders. Humming in content she watched as the bubbles grew in size. She poured a small amount of luxurious shampoo into the palm of her right hand before rubbing her hands together and massaging it into her scalp. She did the same thing with her conditioner. A few minutes later she rinsed her hair and body, taking her time as she did. It was nearing five, giving her just enough time to get dressed, do her hair, and apply makeup. Waving her hand as she stood up, the towel floated towards her; wrapping her body up in her fluffy towel she walked out of her bathroom. She hummed in content.

After running hair oil through her curls to calm them down, she started to apply a light layer of makeup, bb cream, a soft coral blush, a matte eye look with dark winged eyeliner. Curling her eyelashes and swiping mascara she smiled into the mirror, lightly applying a peach lipstick. She put her cardigan on and slipped her flats on. Descending the grand staircase, she grabbed her house and car keys, pausing at the mirror she studied herself. Hermione looked great, yet she felt empty on the inside. Normally, parents would make a big deal of first dates. There was only silence that welcomed her.

Shaking the thoughts away, Hermione smiled at her accomplishments. She exited her home, turned to lock the door, before making the short journey to her car. Once safely secured, she pulled out of the driveway and made the 5-minute drive to her date's home.

Date, it felt unbelievable that a boy that handsome would take interest in her. The males in the Academy were rude and they didn't treat her so well because of she was smart and her blood. France was magnificent, but wherever she went she was faced with the same scrutiny.

Pressing the button at the gated home, the white gate doors opened to reveal a beautiful home. It was hard to believe how the home had come alive since the arrival of Max. The lawns were lush with green grass; multitudes of flowers full of bright colors decorated the exterior of the beautiful Chateau. She pulled up to the garage, carefully parking into it. As she clambered out of her car, Max ran to her side, helping her out of her car.

"It's so good to see you." He breathed happily.

Smiling at the sound, "Of course" she replied, turning to face Max. He was wearing a chef's hat and apron. She giggled softly as he beamed at her.

"Don't you look beautiful?" He complimented her as they made their way to the doorway that connected the garage to the main home. Signaling her to enter, Hermione became overwhelmed with the beautiful color scheme. Cool tones of greens and warm browns gave the Chateau a homey feel. Following Max through a few hallways they finally entered the kitchen. The kitchen was the most modern and equipped with the latest appliances. A nice grey island claimed the middle dark wooden custom cabinet that ran across the main wall, giving it an ambience of richness. The kitchen smelled like mozzarella and baked goods, a bit confusing but warming at the same time.

"Take a seat." Max told her as he pulled a stool from behind the island, smiling she took a seat.

"I hope you don't mind I made lasagna." Max stated as he went around and picked into the oven, smiling with satisfaction he closed it.

"No, it's alright. I love lasagna." Hermione told him as looked around the kitchen. It was very different compared to hers.

"Good. I also made chocolate cake." Max walked to the other side and brought out an unfrosted chocolate cake. "I thought it'd be fun to decorate it together while we wait on the lasagna to finish." He flashed Hermione another heart stopping smile as he set the cake in front of her. Max walked back towards the cabinets and took out a glass container with what appeared to be frosting. Setting the container beside the finished cake, heading towards the fridge where he took out an assortment of fresh fruit. He went to one of the drawers and retrieved two frosting knifes. He took a seat next to her, handing one of the knives to her and explained how she should frost. Watching her and fixing a few mistakes, fifteen minutes later they were decorating the edges with raspberries and blueberries just in time for the timer to go off and take the lasagna out of the oven. Setting it on the island he told her they had to wait a bit so that it could cool and they wouldn't get burned.

"We have about 15 more minutes before we can eat. What would you like to do?" Max asked her.

"Hmm why don't you show me around your lovely adobe?" Hermione boldly stated.

"Of course, my dear lady" He responded, extending his hand out to her. Hermione tentatively laced her fingers with his; smiling as the warmth from his hand warmed hers. Making their way around the huge home he continued to explain the historic aspects of the home. Hermione learned that in addition to his mom being an avid historian she was also an avid collector. Walking towards a beautifully carved dark wood door, Max stop, "This is my room. I- uh, don't know it would be weird to show you." Feeling border than ever, and more curious than anything Hermione looked him in the eyes and said, "I don't think it'd be weird."

He flashed a smile and pulled his hand from hers. Twisting the doorknob, pushing it opened he allowed her to get in first. The room, like the rest of the house, was a nice neutral green color with dark wood accents. A huge king sized bed with a white comforter and four neatly placed pillows sat in the middle of the room. Underneath was a fluffy looking carpet that just stopped a few feet away from bed, nicely accenting the dark wood floors. Against the huge windows was a desk, multitudes of notebooks and writing utensils strewn all around a chair neatly tucked into its designated area.

A glint of silver caught her eye, walking towards the guitar on the side she stopped. "You play?" Max nodded clearly enthralled that she had noticed his hidden gem.

"Yes" his voice deeper than it's ever sounded.

Hermione looked up at him, "Would you play something for me?" She whispered as she stared into his eyes.

Max stepped closer to her, raising his hand to tug a strand of loose hair behind her ear. He leaned forward, keeping eye contact with her. They were a whisper a way from another when a 'ding' disturbed the moment.

He pulled back with an apologetic smile. "After dinner, yeah?" Max walked over and picked up his guitar and extended his left hand, smiling as she took it. Both teenagers walked down to the kitchen.

One hour after filling their tummies till content, they situated themselves in the extraordinary living room. Max positioned his guitar appropriately in his lap with his right hand tuning the cords while his left strummed the strings below. He looked up at Hermione his dark blonde lashes framed the gorgeous forest green eyes. He strung his guitar a couple of times, until the sound was a rich hum.

Gathering his courage, he softly told her, "Don't judge me, okay? It's still rough." Max strummed a few cords and he started to sing. " _There's no one in town I know. You gave us somewhere to go .I never said thank you for that. Though, I might get one more chance_." He looked at her as he continued to sing, forest green eyes started into her chocolate brown ones. Her heart started to drum out and all she heard was his velvet voice. " _What would you think of me now? So lucky, so strong, so proud, I never said thank you for that, Now I'll never have a chance_." Max's voice became strong over the transition of the song. " _May angels lead you in. Hear me, my friends. On sleepless roads, the sleepless go. May angels lead you in_." His voice finished strong but at the end it became a mere whisper at the next section, he closed his eyes as he finished the song; "And _if you were with me tonight, I'd sing to you just one more time. A song for a heart so big. God wouldn't let it live_."

By the end of the song Hermione hadn't even realized the fact she had tears running down her face. Max finally opened his eyes, "Did I upset you?" he asked his voice no more than a whisper, and Hermione shook her face.

"No, it was beautiful." She whispered back. Max put the guitar down next to him, smiling comfortably at her. His eyes shined with happiness, and she stared back, slowly they both started to lean in.

An inch away from her face, his eyes looked at her lips and back up; "Would you mind if I kissed you right now?" he whispered to her.

Breathlessly she whispered "No."

His lips contacted hers first. She tasted like chocolate with a hint of mint to him. He moved his hand to cradle her face, his thumb stroke her cheek as he continued to kiss her. Her lips where plump and juicy, Max thought. Pulling back a little bit, he watched her open her eyes. The bright brown eyes were full with happiness, her lips looked thorough kissed, and the lipstick had disappeared through the meal, now they were a soft mauve color.

"Do you regret it?" Hermione asked him.

"Never! Although that wasn't the reason I wanted you to come over, but I am happy you did. I've developed real strong feelings for you over the past few weeks." Max told her, his thumb still rubbing her cheek.

"Me too." She admitted.

He smiled at her, allowing their lips to brush together once more.

 ******DMDMDMDM******

 _"And that was the first time your mother kissed Max." Draco finished the tale with a frown, not quite enjoying remembering when Hermione had told their group of friends._

 _"Sounds super romantic, Dad." Addyson sighed, her chin in her hands._

 _"It sounds useless for me to know this, Father." Hadrian commented, looking more bored than ever._

 _"All in due time my son. Now where was I? Oh right…"_

 ******DMDMDMDM******

 **July 1984**

Hermione Granger smiled for the last time to her mirror this late afternoon. The sun was setting as she rapidly shrugged on her version of Ginny's infamous leather jacket, "For when we want to be twining." Tonight was Hermione and Max's fifth date and everything was fantastic, she felt like she was walking on cloud nine. After a beautiful date at the theater, they found themselves in Max's car.

"I need to tell you something." He told her, as he held her hand tightly.

"What is it?" Hermione asked nervously

"I will be going away tomorrow for all of next week. I have some business I need to attend to in Pairs for my parents. I'll call you at night every night until am back I promise." He told her, Hermione slightly smiled and laid a soft kiss on his lips.

"Okay, I'll hold you on that promise." Hermione whispered to him as she pulled back and accommodated herself into his arms.

 _X.x.X_

The next morning Max Anderson took a train into Paris. Paris's beautiful never failed to inspire him, as well as amuse him. He was let off on the last stop and was immediately taken along with the rest of the crowd. He waved his hand over his facing, allowing the glamour he placed upon his face to falter and vanish. His hair burst into a dark hue of black while his face transformed into more pronounced features. Walking out the beautifully built station he looked for his chauffeur who was assigned to drive him to the Palace of Versailles for the meeting. Spotting the short stubby man, he signaled for the car to come around.

"Master." the stubby man spoke as he opened the car door. Stepping into the vehicle he waved his hand again making sure to change his eye color to blue this time.

"To the Palace of Versailles and step on it, Clint." Max spoke with conviction, the snob in him making its way out.

"Of course, Master." The stubby bald man said his suit gaving away to the money that the passenger had.

An hour and a few minutes later, Max arrived at the gates of the estate of the Palace of Versailles. The estate much bigger and more magnificent than Max remembered which spoke a lot since he was born from old money. The promise of grandeur became more alluring the closer he got to the once royal palace. The Chateau stood proud like it once did when it used to house the royal family. The door to his car opened and Max was greeted by a Butler while his only bag brought up by another. Entering the Palace, the high ceilings and mosaics elevated the feel even more. Chandelier of generation of Royals stood proudly above the extravagant grand staircase; on the steps of the grand staircase where four individuals. The Minister of Magic of France- Anton Chaussinand-Nogaret, the Prime Minister of France- François Mitterrand, and finally the Minister of Magic from England accompanying them were two other individuals. The woman with red hair stood with her arm linked with the man with messy, raven hair. He wore glass and subconsciously pushed them up the bridge of his nose as a small smile formed on his face. The woman presented him a smile as well.

"Monsieur Schneider." The Prime Minister of France greeted him, his thick accent making it hard to understand.

Smiling he responded, "Prime Minister, so glad you were able to meet with me."

"Of course! Of course; your parents are great benefactors of all our governments. I was told by them you wish to go international into your career." The Prime Minister continued, an introduced both Ministers of Magic. After shaking hand with all of them, Max was escorted to the drawing room. An enormous round table stood in the center of the room. Huge windows allowed the sunlight in, the high ceilings allowed for great hearing. All officials took a seat in their respective seats, "Now Mister Schneider, let's begin with what you and your family are offering to allow your career to enter our governments." The Minister of Magic from England started.

Smiling at all Max asked, "Who are the redhead and raven haired officials? As you are well aware my family and I do not do business without full discloser."

"He is just a child. You cannot let him speak you like that." The redhead got up and stood, pointedly looking at him. Her emerald eyes glaring at him and Max simply blinked back at her with a bored expression.

"Lily, hush!" The raven haired man said and he pulled her back.

"Ignored them. They are my best Aurors, Lily and James Potter. "The English Minister of Magic explained as he glared at his companions.

He nodded," Very well, they may stay." And with that Max divulged into great deal everything his family was proposing to all sides for allowing his career to migrate into all sides.

 ******DMDMDMDM******

 **SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 19, 1998**

"Everything was good. Max and I were really happy. He was everything I wanted, until I found out who he really was, and I found out what he really did as a living. That's when he pushed me to take out my own demo before I went back to private school. My first single was ' _Wildest Dream'_ "

Draco, Pansy, and Blaise gave Hermione a weird look; they couldn't seem to wrap their head around the story. Hermione waved her hand and the TV upon the mantel, lit up, allowing the video start. Images of safari animals ran across the screen. The names Emily Anderson appeared on the screen before Hermione's face morphed into view. She wore bold red lipstick. The background rapidly transitioned into a sunrise. The area is set up like an old 1950's movie with the lights, the crew, and ground was rural.

The scene changed, presenting Hermione sitting in a movie set chair, staring into the mirror in front of her. The music started before, as if like magic, her makeup is applied and her hair is styled.

 _He said lets get out of this town_

 _Drive out of the city_

 _Away from the crowds_

 _I thought heaven can't help me now_

She continues singing as her bronzer is being applied and her hair continues to be toyed with. She is wearing a white blouse that exposes her belly button slightly with the knot above it; her kaki green pants make her seem taller than she really is. Her signature medium hair had been darkened a few shades, creating a larger contrast between her bold red lipstick and attire.

 _Nothing lasts forever_

 _But this is gonna take me down_

 _He's so tall, and handsome as hell_

 _He's so bad but he does it so well_

 _I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is_

Hermione takes a look at the man to her right. He (Max) was a dirty blonde with light forest green eyes and just as he catches her, she looks away; her hair was just being finished. The scene changes as they are now standing up in costume being directed by a director with a cigar in his hand while telling Hermione and Max exactly what to do. They face one another while a clipboard with the names of _'Wildest Dreams_ ' with the director name, the date August 2, 1950, snaps. The scene is number 48 and the marker is A1. Max gives Hermione a smothering look before he grabs her face gentle and they kiss passionately.

 _Say you'll remember me_

 _Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe_

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 _Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams_

 _Wildest dreams_

A wide shot is taken and Hermione's left leg is bended while Max and her continue to kiss for a few more seconds. It flashed to Max and Hermione watching the sunset with beautiful sunglasses. She continues to sing as he holds her from behind, and she snuggles in to his chest. The next scene they are back in front of one another repeating their line, a flash to the set happens and a panorama of a beautiful breath-taking waterfall shows. Afterwards, a beautiful Hermione dressed is a dark yellow chiffon dress in front of a huge fan, her hair curly blowing behind her as the people in the background take pictures appears. Subsequently, Hermione and Max are making out again in front of the sunset on the ground of the waterfall. It flashes again to the beautiful golden yellow dress; the gorgeous woman looked into the camera as she plays with her shawl. A flashy necklace is the only jewelry she has on, as a giraffe plays in the background. Images of Hermione looking upon a lake to the movie set flash as it lands on the camera crew with a gorgeous lion in the background stand proud looking upon them.

 _I said, "No one has to know what we do,"_

 _His hands are in my hair; his clothes are in my room_

 _And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever_

The image Hermione in black lace lingerie with a silk red robe barely gracing her shoulders appears on the screen. She sits on the edge of the bed with a drink in her hand as she looks around her room. Max is in the background, a drink in right hand. He's completely shirtless. The camera continues to roll to a scene of Hermione and Max intensely making out it is obvious what is about to occur. Max is out of bed holding on to Hermione as they kiss intensely, he pulls the red robe off leaving her in her lacey black slip, the camera rolls and shows scattering of clothes. Hermione is then on the bed back in her robe and slip, as the camera captures Max getting up and leaving.

 _But this is getting good now_

 _He's so tall, and handsome as hell_

 _He's so bad but he does it so well_

 _And when we've had our very last kiss_

The next section flickers to Hermione yelling at Max on scene and pushing him while walking off the set. She sits on the movie star chair as the director is upset at both parties. The camera catches Max, making crazy signs as he angrily storms to his side of the set. Hermione's hair stylist tries to fix her hair but she pushes her off as she keeps yelling about Max. Max on the other hand is so angry he begins to kick props off their locations as his manager speaks to him. A bit later the clapperboard with the names of 'Wildest Dreams' with the director name the date August 2, 1950 makes an appearance again. They have reconciled and he grabs her face as she smiles and kisses him. Later Hermione is again in bed laying down singing, 'My last request is'

 _Say you'll remember me_

 _Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe_

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 _Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams_

 _Wildest dreams_

The video continues with Hermione driving an old airplane, her sunglasses catching the sun as they flew about the scenic rural background, lakes, and safari animals making their way around. Max is in the background, looking proudly at her. They take breaks to watch the mammals and as soon as they land he chases after her and twirling her around, both laughing in happiness.

 _You see me in hindsight_

 _Tangled up with you all night_

 _Burnin' it down_

 _Some day when you leave me_

 _I bet these memories follow you around_

 _You see me in hinds_ ight

The scene fades again to Hermione's photo shoot, her curly dark hair look flawless her bold red lips accompanying her beautiful golden yellow dress. The camera switched to Max as he gazed at Hermione like she was the most precious thing in the world. The scene changes to Hermione dressed wearing a white sundress, singing in front of a lion without a care in the world and twirling in a separate scene in a field of grass.

 _Tangled up with you all night_

 _Burnin' it down_

 _Some day when you leave me_

 _I bet these memories follow you around_

The scenes repeat from animals to sunset and the stars flashing to Hermione and Max enjoying one another. Rapid scenes of nature and gorgeous scenic views finally settled on Hermione horseback riding through a wooded area to her playfully rough housing with Max, back to scenic views of mammals ranging from zebras to lions. Finally the scene settles on Max and her playing in the field and making out with pure happiness.

 _Say you'll remember me_

 _Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe_

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 _Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend_

The next scene takes a tragic turn for the worst; thunder, rain, and chaos ensue as Hermione's dress grows darker and darker. Till it becomes more and more obvious the movie filming is ending the kisses grow fewer the make-up artists more prominent along with the directors and camera crews/props. Till the stage goes dark, and Max walks away. The screen goes back, the next scene is a movie premiere, Hermione is dress in a beautiful foiled gold dress that shows off her curves, a beautiful fur like shall swung on her shoulders, her unmistakable red lipstick with her curly dark hair, the only jewelry she wore was a thin diamond necklace. Flashes of cameras go off as she gets out of a car, men and women flock to her as she walks the red carpet.

 _Say you'll remember me_

 _Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_

She happily walks down the carpet till she catches Max with another woman. She had blond hair curled towards one side of her face. She was beautiful. Crushed, Hermione walks away from the couple cameras catch the moment. Unfortunately, the press wants a crew picture together, she was caught with the director, and the couple as a picture is taken.

The scene flashes to Max and Hermione kissing in black and white; obviously the film is finally being watched.

 _Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams_

 _In your wildest dreams_

 _Even if it's just in your wildest dreams_

 _In your wildest dreams_

A knowing look between old lovers is given as the film plays out. As soon as the movie finishes, she bolts out the door. Her elegant dress making a dramatic exit as her heels hit the carpet as she jumps into her car. Slamming the car door, she looks out as she's driven away from the theater. As the car makes its get away, the camera shows Max running after her only to notice he is too late.

"And that was first music video I ever did." Hermione told them as the video finished.

"That was beautiful!" Pansy swooned looking at Hermione in a brand new way, Draco looked away he couldn't explain the tightening in his chest every single time he saw her and Max kiss. Looking at Theo during the five-minute video confirmed Draco's suspicions Theo had feelings for Hermione. Harry's face held awe, as if this was the first time seeing the video. Ginny had tears falling face, she kept shooting Harry looks every once in a while.

"Well Max and I dated until two years ago, on Christmas Day he went to go pick up my dad, a drunk driver hit them both, and it was fatal. I wish I could go back in time and let him know that I knew that I loved him." Hermione explained as she threw back her whiskey in one go. Standing up she wrapped her arms around herself and left the living room.

Draco watched as Theo stood up and tried to go after her only to be stopped by Ginny. "Don't" she told him, grabbed his arm and dragged him in the opposite direction. Pansy looked awkward as she tried to avoid looking at Harry. She moved her hair behind her ear and the light caught the earrings.

"You're still wearing them." Harry asked Pansy, obviously more surprised with himself, than anything.

"Yes" Pansy whispered while looking at Harry.

Draco got up and told them both; "You both need to talk." And with that he left. As he turned the corner, he didn't expect Harry to chase after him. "What the fuck are you doing, man?"

"Look, I can't be with her alone. She hates me!" Harry's face clearly more stressed than anything.

"Look Potter, You and Pansy belong together. The two of you have something most people search their whole lives for and never find. I know you love her and if you knew what she was going through right now you wouldn't be here for one more second. I bought you time to talk to her! Pansy is one of the best people I know and it won't be long until someone else realizes that and you will lose her forever! Now go!" And with that he stormed off, no on noticing Blaise sneak upstairs.

* * *

 **Translations:**

"Hermione, mon cher , pouvez-vous aider ce jeune homme , mon anglais est pas assez bon"—Clara = Hermione , my dear , can you help this young man, my English is not good enough.

Hermione, comment at-il aller avec le jeune homme? At-il trouvé sa destination = Hermione, how did it go with the young man? He found his destination? – Clara

"Je besoin d'une faveur , le jeune homme n'a aucune idée de comment se rendre à son distination . Et il se demandait si je pouvais lui marcher. Je peux travailler à double demain, si vous le souhaitez?"—Hermione = I need a favor; the young man has no idea how to get to his destination. And he wondered if I could walk him. I can work double tomorrow if you like

"Il est parfaitement acceptable. Je vais vous voir demain , Hermione." = It is perfectly acceptable . I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione-Clara

Il semble que vous avez deux devenir de bons , de bons amis. = It seems that you two become good, good friends. - Clara


	11. Revelations

**N/A: None of the characters are mine. The story is based on the American sitcom: How I Met Your Mother. This is the Alternate Universe; which means that canon isn't relevant. Thank you to everyone who has Favorited and is following! A major thank you for my Beta Reader Ann10155, for helping me edit my chapters. If anyone gets the chance, she has a great story named Veritas Lux Mea. It is a Draco and Hermione Story, if you guys get the chance please check it out and show her some love!**

 **Please Note:** Reviews do impact how fast I write; it has been over a month since I have posted again; it is hard to get inspiration when people don't review. I will **_not_** be abandoning the story but chapters will come when I find the inspiration to continue to write.

 _ **Also the story will start picking up, since there will be a time jump from September to December, we will be meeting Astoria very soon, and we will also be enjoying more Dramione.**_ ** _Enjoy the chapter_!**

* * *

 **Tittle:**

 **How I Met Your Mother**

 **Author:**

 **Jazmin Salazar**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Revelations**

 **DMDMDMDMDMDM**

 **Hermione's house**

 **England**

Pansy Parkinson sat on a plush couch in a beautiful home all alone. Her heart had been broken, and she felt completely and utter disappointed. Roughly taking off her studs, she threw them onto the floor as another sob escaped her body. Angrily wiping away the tears, not giving a shit about her makeup or looking impeccable anymore. After all, if Hermione could walk away, she could too.

"You know those earrings are expensive, right?" a voice told her from behind. Her body stilled with the uncertainty of the situation. Her tummy filled with butterflies of anticipation while her heart and mind filled with dreaded thoughts

Channeling the years of pureblood etiquette, her voice came out in a control manner, "Your point is?"

"My point is that I gave you the earring's and you swore you'd take care of them." the voice continued, getting louder the closer the individual got.

A snort escaped her, and then she laughed, "So what Potter? You swore you would never hurt me. And here we are, a month or so later."

Harry cringed at the words that spilled out her mouth. Inhaling, he held the precious diamond earrings in his left hand, the back pricking into his skin making him feel a different type of pain, he welcomed it. Approaching the couch slowly, he took the unoccupied space beside Pansy, casting a tentative, almost questioning look her way before sitting down. He looked at the room, trying to see which one would make the first move. Inhaling one more time, he knew he needed to fix it.

"Pansy…" he started as he turned to look at her. Her big, azure eye looking expressively into his. Her eyes bore into him harshly and were the only gateway in which he could truly see what she had to be feeling. So full of pain and vulnerability, his heart sank deeper knowing that one of the most beautiful aspects of her had lost its light all because of his stupidity. "Umm, I think I have so explaining to do. I know it was immature of me to run away from the situation and for that, I am sorry. However, you gave me no choice." Harry voiced.

"Let's get something clear Potter," she hissed painfully, turning slightly and squaring her shoulders," you _always_ have a choice. Fuck your explanation, you could have waited for me, but no. You gave me no explanation and left like a coward! That's what you were, a _fucking coward_." Pansy's voice echoed in the living room.

Harry looked away and sighed, "You're right."

The look of confusion crossed her face, but pain soon replaced the horrid confusion.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, "Pansy I love you. I think you're the most beautiful woman in this world. And I am sorry that I didn't have the balls to talk to you earlier. "

Pansy shook her head, "You have no right to say that. How could you not let me know about her?" Her anger had broken her perfectly constructed façade of her diplomacy. She felt like their whole relationship had been a lie. After all they had been through, somewhere deep down she could not allow that strained thought to overrule all logic and hope.

"I couldn't. I wanted to believe that Ginny Weasley didn't exist. I didn't want to be reminded of everything that had occurred."

"Do you love her?" Pansy asked and was immediately cut off by Harry.

"No! Jesus Christ, I thought I did but I don't. I don't think I ever did, to be honest. I never loved her. Ginny was just easy, as far as pleasures go. For fucks sake, my father helped defeat Voldemort just like hers! My parents were so proud when I showed interest in her. But Pansy- she never made me feel close to what you make me feel." Harry finished, his nails were making little half-moon shaped imprints into his palms.

Pansy had tears down her face. "Fine," she harshly spat. "but now you will tell me everything about your relationship with that redhead."

Harry sighed. He didn't want to have this conversation with her, but if he wanted to fix what relationship he had with her he had to man up. "Okay," he sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Was she your first?" Pansy asked, she really didn't want him to confirm what she already knew.

"Yes." Harry admitted, his face was red not in anger but in humiliation. He hated coming clean, especially knowing how Pansy would take it.

"Oh." was all she said. She turned her face from him, she pulled her legs up to her chest and sat on the couch.

"Pansy...I-" Harry started but Pansy stopped him.

"Don't Harry just don't." she told him in a soft whisper.

 **DMDMDMDMDMDM**

On the other side of the mansion stood Ginny Weasley with Theodore Nott. Theo looked around, the bedroom was of a sort generic it was hard to believe that Hermione lived in such a huge house.

"Why did you pull me away, Weasley? Hermione needs me." Theo started, only to be given a look.

"No, sit the fuck down. She needs a friend not the guy who's been in love with her forever!" Ginny huffed angrily; she was really getting tired of the situation. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she walked to the couch, took a sit, and stared at him.

"You know?" was all Theo said, his eyes wide with in shock. He slowly walked over to the couch and took a seat next in the chair adjacent to the couch.

"Of course." Ginny huffed, while looking at her fingernails, a habit she picked up a long time ago.

"How long? "Theo asked the redhead, watching as she bit her lip as she looked at her nails.

"How long, what?" Ginny looked up, clearly aggravated by the question.

"How long have you known that I am in love with Hermione Granger." Theo asked, his dark eyes prying into hers. She did not falter because of his stare or by the allure that seemed to naturally surround him.

"Since I saw you lay your eyes on her." she revealed as she bit her lip again.

 **DMDMDMDMDMDM**

Hermione Granger sat against the wall of the master bedroom, she avoided coming here any chance she'd get. Angrily murmuring curse words under her breath, she never expected to spilling her guts to everyone downstairs. Leaning her head against the wall she took deep breaths to try to slow her anger and tears down. It wasn't working, grabbing the vase on the coffee table she threw it against the wall, hearing the multitude of shards scatter, it made her feel better. Hermione craved control and lately she not been able to even provide herself that.

Huffing, she ran her hand through her hair.

 _'I need more alcohol,'_ Hermione thought, feeling less liberated than she had been earlier.

Shaking that thought away, she got up from the wall and walked out of the room, not looking back. Apparating away quickly, she landed in another section of her home, a more secluded, and alienated refuge. Looking around, she came face to face with an old wooden bookshelf; taking her wand out she tapped the bookcase. The bookcase slide away opening up a doorway, going through the secret passageway to avoid her friends. With complete accuracy, Hermione ended near the same bedroom Ginny and Theo found themselves on the other side. She tried to avoid their conversation until her name caught her attention.

"Hermione needs me." Theo stated sounding aggravated. Hermione listened on from behind the bookcase of the room.

"No sit the fuck down. She needs a friend not the guy who's been in love with her forever!" Ginny huffed angrily. Hermione's face went into full shock; she couldn't believe it!

"You know?" was all Theo responded. Hermione pressed her ear closer to the bookcase, wishing that she would have brought an extendable ear with her.

"Of course." Hermione heard Ginny's voice state she sounds good angry.

"How long?" Theo's manly voice asked.

"How long, what?" Hermione heard Ginny asked in return.

"How long have you known that I am in love with Hermione Granger." Theo asked, his voice sounded anything but calm. Hermione nodded her head in agreement, how long had Ginny known this?

"Since I saw you lay your eyes on her." She revealed, Hermione ran out of that area and straight to her destination- the balcony. She couldn't believe Ginny kept another secret from her.

 **DMDMDMDMDMDM**

Blaise Zabini was many things; first of all, he was very good looking, if he'd say so himself. Secondly, he was a womanizer, why try to deny the truth if it's staring at you straight in the face. And lastly, he was very good at finding anything out from a house, and the moment he stepped into Hermione's house he knew something was wrong. His grandmamma often called him out on in his ability; how could she not? Blaise had a knack of looking for trouble. And that fateful afternoon on Hermione's birthday with her storming out and everyone dealing with their own drama, he decided he was going to explore.

Casting a silencing spell on his shoes and Disillusion spell, he quickly ran past Draco when Harry confronted him, two stairs at a time, Blaise arrived on the second level of the house. The floor was carpeted; huge windows allowed the light in while the crown molding gave it character. Looking up at all the portraits, a flash of blonde caught his attention. Walking up to the portrait, he raised his eyebrow and just as his hand was about to make contact with the portrait, when a voice stopped him.

"Zabini" His head whipped around so fast he heard a 'crack.

"Oh what the hell, Malfoy." He spoke, rubbing his neck, 'Fuck that hurt' he thought.

"You aren't supposed to be here." The blonde lectured him, rolling his eyes at the reprimand.

"Neither are you!" Blaise responded, smirking at Draco's face of defeat.

"What you doing up here." Draco asked him, as he ran his hand through his hair, completely ignoring his friends smirk.

"Something didn't seem right to me the moment I walked through the door. Grandmamma told me once to rely on my gut instinct. And Draco, man was I right; this guy right here is a Hunter."Blaise exclaimed as he pointed at portrait.

"What's a hunter?" Draco asked his face scrunched into a thought. His eyes looked at the portrait with mild interest.

"Oh right your English, _La Famiglia Del Cacciatore_." His Italian smoothly left his mouth.

Draco gave him another look, Blaise sighed. "The Hunter family is an old legend grandmamma used to tell my sisters and I, this before my younger brothers. Anyways, legend has it that the Hunters are a pureblood family that hunts the smartest witch of the generation and has the oldest heir impregnate her. After the baby is born the heir takes the child and the mother never see the child again. They are known to _only_ have boys. According to what grandmamma told me, the reason is because they were cursed a long time ago to never have a female heir, and all females who the male learns to care for dies a tragic death. My family had ties; my great-great-great-grand mama was a victim and her first-born son Lorenzo was taken at two weeks old. It took my great-great-great-great mama years to move on and build the second family. This male heir with the blond hair, on his neck he has a similar birthmark that all Zabini' s are born with." Blaise ended while showing him his birthmark. It was three little moles that made a triangle.

Draco gave him an unconvinced look.

Rolling his eyes, Zabini pricked his finger down the portrait in an intricate manner while whispering words; and like magic, the portrait sunk in and door appeared. The pair walked in…

 **DMDMDMDMDMDM**

 **New York, New York**

 **1600 hours EST**

A blaring alarm sounded from a distant place and echoed deafeningly inside the small room. Someone or something had breached the secret room where a young occupant lived blissfully unaware of its existence. A male figure stared at the alarm, and in anger he waved his hand and the nearest mirror cracked. Swiping his hair to side, he sighed, allowing the built up anger to be released upon several other objects. He really didn't wish to go back to England until she was ready. Slamming his hand upon the desk he sat at, straightening his back, he moved to his calendar quickly flipping the pages until he hit June 1999. Grabbing a red marker, he circled the date. By that date, she would be ready.

A smile spread across his face.

She would be his at all costs.

 **DMDMDMDMDMDM**

 **Hermione's House**

 **England**

"Pansy it's not like that!" Harry bellowed out, the torment clearly evident upon his face. Harry took deep breaths, moving so he stood directly in front of her. In the middle of their discussion she had gotten up and so had he. They stood in front of the couch, breathing heavily. Pansy's makeup was long gone and Harry hair was overly messy.

"Oh really because I believe that it's what you just said!" Pansy screeched at him.

"No Pansy!" Harry hissed, sighing as he walked towards the couch and sat down. Following his lead, she sat on the opposite side of the couch.

"Why couldn't you have taken Draco? Or Blaise? Why that _bitch_!" Pansy asked but it sounded more like she was telling herself.

"I thought she was your friend." Harry exclaimed again, clearly aggravated about the question.

"Well, you obviously don't know me Harry! she cried out loud.

"I do! Pansy I fucked up! I'm sorry, okay? I am sorry!" Harry argued, his face was in distress, his eyes were glazed over with tears that almost made their way out. He held them back.

"You don't know me, Harry. And it's not the first time you've fucked up. You've never defended me against your family, everything that has happened between us has been one disaster after another." Pansy softly explained, her eyes looking far off.

"What are you saying?" Harry asked, his voice softer than ever.

Pansy looked at him and sighed, "Maybe we shouldn't be together." she said in a low whisper, her eyes were tired and she felt her heart clench as the words left her mouth.

 **DMDMDMDMDMDM**

Hermione Granger stood on the balcony staring at the sunset, her makeup had been a mess her hair was up in a bun. She had a cigarette in her right hand when Ginny appeared behind her.

"I thought you quit." was all she said as she stood on her right. Hermione took another drag before disappearing it.

"And I thought you didn't keep secrets from me." Hermione told her harshly. Ginny stood still her heart clench at the truth of the matter.

"Look Hermione, I am sorry. I just didn't have the heart to tell you. You were hurting and I personally did not want to relive my relationship with my ex. Is that so hard to understand?" Ginny asked her, her brown doe eyes express of the sadness in her.

"Ginny, I trusted you will all my secrets and I thought you were the same with me and now it's like I don't even know you anymore." Hermione explained as she looked off into the wooded area behind the home.

"But Hermi-" Ginny was starting only to be cut off.

"When were you going to tell me about Theo?" Hermione asked her. Hermione observed Ginny's facial expressions, "You...you know about that?" Ginny stuttered out.

"Yeah, I heard you on the way here." Hermione explained as she took another drag.

"You took the passageway?" Ginny exclaimed, upset. Rolling her eyes at the horrid habit Hermione had taken up years ago.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I sure did and if I had I wouldn't have known my best friend was keeping things from me."

"Hermione!" Ginny exclained.

"No, don't! Don't Hermione me!" Hermione exclaimed, "You can't come into my home and tell me what to do when I don't know my best friend." A tear ran down her face, which she angrily swiped away, putting out her cigarette and vanishing it. "Some fucking birthday. Now if you'll excuse me, I will go tell my guests that I am not feeling well and I want to rest." she told Ginny as walked away out the door into her own bedroom. Ginny glared at the forest in front of her, she really hadn't meant to keep such secrets from her. Ginny would talk to her in a few days after she calmed down; but for now she would try to make sure Draco and her got together at all costs.

 **DMDMDMDMDMDM**

Hermione walked out of her bedroom and accidentally bumped into Draco. Her eyes went wide as she collided with him 'I am so sorry." She blurted out as looked at him.

He smiled, "It's okay," wiping away a disobedient strand of hair, he asked," How are you feeling?"

"Complete shite." She couldn't hide the fact that she looked unkempt and ready to breakdown at any moment. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, she ran her fingers through her hair, trying very hard not to smell like tabacco.

"Oh, I was just coming to tell you that Harry, Pansy, Blaise and Theo left. They all wished you a Happy Birthday and that they were sorry that it was awful and next time it won't be." Draco finished his face completely apologetic.

"Oh, it's okay," Hermione smiled, "I completely understand."

"Umm would you like me leave?" Draco asked her, his face full of worry.

" You can stay if you want." Hermione assured him, smiling as she did so. Wrapping her hand around his, she lead him back towards to kitchen where she picked up the phone and dialed for takeout.

Draco helped pick up the mess that was left around the house. Sometime later Hermione left to pick up the food, and Draco stood in the kitchen with a mug of coffee. A flash of red pass by the kitchen doorway, raising his eyebrow he asked, "Ginny?"

A redhead walked back, "Oh Draco, you're still here?"

"Yeah" he responded as he took another sip, letting the bitter liquid run down his throat.

"Good," Ginny said as she waved her wand murmuring a few spells under her breath, and all of a sudden a bowl and ingredients started to come alive and start mixing.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, helping you with Hermione. I know you really really like her. And, I honestly prefer you to Nott." Ginny explained as she navigated the complete batter into cute cupcake tins and preheated the oven and placed them inside. "They'll be done in five minutes. Hermione went to get take out right?"

"Yes" he responded. "Ginny, well why don't you want Hermione to be with Theo? He's a nice chap." Draco asked while finishing his coffee and putting the cup into the sink.

"Well, personally I think Theo has a lot to hide. I don't like the fact that his father was Death Eater."

"My father was also one." Draco calmly argued back.

"Yes but your Father realized the error of his ways and he changed last minute. And without him we would have won the war unlike Nott's father who paid his way out of prison." The redhead passionately explained as she casted a cooling charm on the cupcakes and frosted them just in time to feel the wards alerting her of Hermione's presence.

"Here," Ginny said as she conjured a candle and arranged her cupcakes in an elegant form.

"Light this and tell Hermione, you did this to make up for the crappy birthday. Trust me she will love it! Good luck Draco." Ginny responded as she Apparated off of the property.

Before Draco could react he looked up just as Hermione entered the kitchen, "What is this?" Hermione asked as she lowered the take out bags on the island.

Thinking quickly, Draco lit the white candle and placed it on the middle cupcake. "Happy Birthday, Hermione! I know it's not much but I thought you'd appreciate it." Draco rapidly explained.

She beamed at him, "It's perfect. Thank you, Draco." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

She pulled away, looking invitingly up at him. Maybe it was her liberated state, or the fact that she was overwhelmed by so many emotions that caused her to stretch up and peck him lightly on the lips. As their lips worked sensually against each other's, Draco wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest.

He was the first to pull away. Breathlessly, he whispered," Happy birthday, Hermione." Before capturing her lips in another bruising, all-consuming kiss.

* * *

 **Did anyone enjoy that last scene as much as I did? Hmmmm; don't kill me for Pansy and Harry things will get better, but for character development sake they need to be apart. We will find out next about why Ginny doesn't like Theo and why Theo doesn't like Draco. Anyone saw the breakup coming? And we will meet Luna soon as well, any ideas on who she should be with? Also any thoughts on the Mystery Man and Blaise family history? Anyone think his right?**

 **Thanks! Please Review,**

 **Jazmin Slazar.**


	12. Luna-my moon, oh how sweet you are!

**N/A: None of the characters are mine. The story is based on the American sitcom: How I Met Your Mother. This is the Alternate Universe; which means that canon isn't relevant. Thank you to everyone who has Favorited and is following! A major thank you for my Beta Reader Ann10155, for helping me edit my chapters. If anyone gets the chance, she has a great story named Veritas Lux Mea. It is a Draco and Hermione Story, if you guys get the chance please check it out and show her some love!**

 **Please Note:** Reviews do impact how fast I write; it has been over a month since I have posted again I will **_not_** be abandoning the story but chapters will come when I find the inspiration to continue to write. Although I do have Chapter 12 written and its currently being Beta'd I will not post until probably next month. Chapter 13 is being under works. _Also please check out my one-shot named Only Mine, please read and review._

 ** _Please note the next two chapters will have a lot of foreshadowing please leave me your theories! I would love to hear them! Thanks and enjoy :D_**

* * *

 **Tittle:**

 **How I Met Your Mother**

 **Author:**

 **Jazmin Salazar**

* * *

 **Chapter: 11**

 **Luna-my moon, oh how sweet you are!**

 _So children, after your mother's failed birthday party things hadn't been the same. Your Uncle Harry was a mess. Never in a million years did he believe that your Aunt Pansy was going to leave him, but just goes to show you that when you love someone as much as you say, you should never keep secrets from them. And, yes an omission is a form of lying because you withhold information. Trust me children, I learned that the hard way._

 _Anyways where was I? Oh, yes I remember. Uncle Harry was in total state of shock and did not believe it that Aunt Pansy was going to leave him until she actually moved out. Of course, your Uncle Blaise and I knew where she was but we were not going to disclose that. all we told him was that she was fine. That was even more awkward than I wanted to admit. That brings me to the next major occurrence in our group. Your mother and Aunt Ginny worked together at the Journalist Express, a newspaper that was distrusted global and it was very coveted. As you both remember very well, your Aunt Ginny had hurt your mother very much but this wasn't the first they had a huge fight. It was the first time your mother took action._

 **DMDMDMDMDM**

 **October 1998**

 **England Headquarters for the Journalist Express**

' _Oh also this story is of how your mother met Aunt Luna._ '

"Hermione! For Merlin's sake will you talk to me?! It's been a month. Cane we please let bygones be bygones?" Ginny said exasperated while looking at her best friend. After carefully considering her reaction, Ginny opened her mouth to continue but a knock on the office door stopped her.

"Come in." Hermione said, watching the door open and in walked their head boss. Mrs. Catherine Meredith was a five feet tall, her dark brown skin contrasted well against her light brown hair that was pulled into a bun. Her bright hazel eyes swept along the room, checking for any inconsistent factors. A satisfied smiled fondly at the brilliant witches before her. Still at sixty years old she was still very beautiful.

Mrs. Catherine came from a very influential family from South Africa; her accent at times gave her away. She was heir of the Journalist Express that started 100 years' prior as a way to deliver unbiased news amongst the globe. She had a knack for sending her journalist into the action and unlike the _Daily Prophet_ , the company wasn't run by board members. Actually no one really knew how the Journalist Express paid for expenses. Although their headquarters was in England, the company was ruled by international law. The company had multiple offices all across the globe.

"Hermione," Mrs. Catherine started, "Your request has been granted. Congratulations, your new partner will be arriving soon. Please make sure all your belongings and a bag is packed, you will be leaving in a few hours." With another smile, Mrs. Catherine walked out, with a soft smirk emerging on her face as she closed the door.

Mrs. Catherine walked down the hall, her heels making a click _clack noise_ as she made her way to her office. Waving her wand for the wards to drop enough to enter, she glanced around her office. Her window allowed a generous amount of sunlight that reflected against the white walls. The brilliant illumination of the sun opened the space up a bit more. Her family portrait was behind her desk and it was the only piece of décor. Her light wooden desk contrasted nicely with the surrounding furniture.

Sitting at her desk she tapped the second drawer with her wand, opening it, she pulled a brick of a sort. Snorting loudly, Mrs. Catherine though, funny how only one piece of untraceable technology can trespass any ward. The muggle satellite phone was remarkable within its own right. Pulling out the tiny antenna she dialed a nine. After one dial tone a voice answered.

"Has it been done" The cold voice asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Catherine answered.

"The money will be in your account tonight." And line hung up. Mrs. Catherine closed the antenna back, gentle putting the phone back, and closing the drawer. She turned towards her portrait and whispered, ' _I'm sorry_.'

A smile crossed Hermione's face although it did not last long. "New partner?" Ginny screeched, her hazel eyes screaming betrayal, her face was staring to heat up.

"Yes, new partner. I need to get away. I cannot forgive you. I just can't and I can't work near you, _if_ I can't trust you. You know we handle very sensitive information and I can't trust you. That is as simple as it gets!" Hermione reproached Ginny, her face was honest, and her eyes looked straight through Ginny. Neatly piling up her paperwork the muggle way, Hermione grabbed her coat and belongings. Just as she was ready to exit the office, the door opened again.

In walked a silvered hair blonde who gave Draco Malfoy a run for in money in blondness and in paleness as well.

"Am I interrupting?" Luna Lovegood asked. She wore a purple dress with polka dots all over she seemed to be dress like a 1950s muggle house wife. Her blonde hair was done in perfect curls, a pearl necklace hung neatly around her neck, and she wore a wizard's cape held together by a radish brooch. Her bright blue eyes rivaled the clear waters; her lips were painted a ruby red.

"I'm sorry, it seems I am." Her dreamy voice cut through the silence.

"Luna?" Ginny whispered in disbelief. The last time she had seen the blond girl was over twelve years ago, and she actually believed before that moment that she had passed away.

"Yes" The blonde, responded, a soft smile instantly sprung to her face. Her blue eyes looked at the redhead waiting for her to either continue or not.

"It's me, Ginny." The redhead responded, trying to get over the shock.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stated, "Is there anyone you don't know?" rapidly putting on her coat before she smiled at the blonde. "You must be my new partner. My name-" She spoke and put her hand up, only to be interrupted by the blonde.

"Hermione Jane Granger, born September 29, 1981. Daughter of Walter and Isabel Granger, who are equivalent to muggle teeth healer." The blonde responded her blue eyes dreamily looked at the brunette.

"Yes, who told you that?" Hermione asked in shock and dropped her hand.

"It is my job to know my partners. I do undercover work a lot and trust is built on no secrets. I will brief you on our assignment as soon as we leave to our destination. I assume that you have yet to packed?" Luna responded the dreamily look never leaving her face. Hermione blinked, "Yes," she responded in bewilderment.

"Very well. I will wait for you at the London Eye in three hours." Luna smiled; her eyes took in the surrounding before landing on Ginny. The redhead still stared at the blond, Luna waved Hermione off with, and "You better get going, I'll see you a bit." Snapping out of it, Hermione opened the door. Just before she exited completely she heard Ginny say 'I hope you don't regret this.'

With that, Hermione left the office and straight to her home to pack and send an owl to Draco.

"Hello Ginny." Luna's voice shook her the redhead out of her trace.

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked, as she ran her hands through her hair, feeling overly nervous.

"Well as you know after my mom passed away, my dad took me to the States. Papa needed to get away from England and we re-established there, it's nice to see you again though, Ginny." Luna smiled, moving her hair out of the way. While standing she looked around, the office seemed defiantly the plainest from all the branches around the world. Sighing to herself, she couldn't believe she actually came back after everything.

"I just recalled the explosion and then I never saw you again. It was speculated that everyone had passed away." Ginny spoke in awe and she told her childhood friend.

"Yes, well papa realized that mama had passed away when he found me running barefoot and dirty with soot. He picked me up and apparated us away. We didn't have anything left at the house since it disintegrated. After that I remember waking up in a Hotel in the States and we have lived there ever since." Luna spoke as she sat on the desk and cross her ankles in a proper stance, her tone very matter-of-factly

"Oh. Are you okay?" Ginny asked her tone of concern showed.

"Oh yes quite well, the Nargles make sure to keep me sane." Luna responded while meeting Ginny's stare. Watching the redhead nod, Luna looked at her once childhood friend. While Ginny Weasley had grown up her face held a big resemblance to the little girl she played dolls with.

 **DMDMDMDMDM**

 **Summer of 1986**

 **Ottery St. Catchpole**

 **Devon, England**

 _"Look Luna, I can make her dance." Five-year-old Ginny laughed as she made her raven-haired doll move back and forth. Luna smiled at her friend, her blond hair swayed in the breeze in the redhead's backyard. Her mother would have her friend's mother look after her when she worked. Luna's mother Selene Lovegood worked as an Unspeakable in the Ministry of Magic and was from a long line of Seers. Anyone who met mother and daughter would say that Luna was a spitting image of her mother._

 _"She sooo pretty Ginny." Luna stated as she giggled, her bright blue eyes similar to sapphires lit up as the wind picked up, getting up and grabbing Ginny's hand they danced as the wind lead them. Giggles was all Luna heard, closing her eyes and look up at the sun to feel its warmth._

 **DMDMDMDMDM**

 **October 1998**

 **England Headquarters for the Journalist Express**

"Luna?" Ginny's voice broke through her memory.

"Hmm, am sorry. I got lost in thought." Luna spoke her voice losing its dreamy tone to it. Forcing a smile, she took her wand and waved it. Staring at the time, "I have to go Ginny." Luna said as she stood, hugging her friend very briefly, before pulling away just as fast

"Oh by the way Ginny, am sorry about causing a problem with you and Hermione. Some advice, don't lie to her next time." Luna spoke as she turned and walked to the door. She left Ginny to stand in utter shock as she exited the room and closed the door. Walking the unfamiliar corridor Luna found her way back to the fireplace, grabbing some soot and speaking loudly, 'Diagon Alley' and with that she disappeared.

 **DMDMDMDMDM**

 **Hermione's house**

 **England**

'There, all packed' Hermione thought as she zipped up her suitcase. Looking over her list to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Crossing off all the articles of clothing she finally smiled, waving her hand at the suitcase and making sure it shrunk so she tucked it into her jeans pocket. While she reached for her sweater, a thought hit her. She had forgotten to send Draco an Owl. Looking quickly at her muggle watch she sighed in relief. She had a little over an hour to meet Luna. Walking over to her parchment and grabbing a muggle ink pen that resembled a regular quill ink, she sat at her desk and wrote:

 _ **My Dearest Draco**_

 _ **I know this is very last minute but I must regretfully cancel our sessions. I am being sent on assignment and I have no clue when I will be back. Fingers crossed, I should be back by Christmas, if not I will make sure I am at least back just for that day. I know we have yet to talk about the incident on my Birthday but since I won't see you for a long time I just wanted to make sure you knew how I felt. I like you…. a lot and it's strange because I never thought I would feel this way about anyone besides Max. Anyways, enclosed is a journal you will be able to communicate with me via it. Since I will be on assignment it's against policy to send owls BUT this journal is a loophole. I bet you're smirking now. Yes, I am badass when I want to be.**_

 _ **Anyways don't owl me back just write to me. Also it's okay if you don't feel this way about me too. I do not think am ready to jump into a full-fledged relationship but I am willing to explore this between us of course only if you want to.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Hermione**_

 _ **P.S: Please don't tell anyone about the notebook, it's not necessarily legal in Britain. Oh and please take care of my Owl his name is Oliver, he likes bacon, and to fly every night so don't worry if you don't see him all the time. Oh, and one last thing. Don't tell anyone that am on assignment let alone that I am communicating with you. As you are aware I have not forgiven Ginny yet and she'll be upset that I am talking to you and not her.**_

Hermione grabbed her special journal, waving her wand and reciting an old incantation she watched as the journal replicated itself. The original was an old leather light brown book with a gold embellishment and the replica was dark almost black leather with silver embellishment. Smiling at her accomplishment, she quickly shrunk the book and neatly stuck it on the letter with a light sticking charm and rolled up the parchment. She whistled for Oliver and few minutes later a reddish brown Owl flew towards the window. Before opening it, she tied the letter on his left leg.

"Oliver please take this to Draco Malfoy and you will stay with him indefinitely until I come back." Hermione whispered as petted her green-eyed friend. With a 'hoot' she watched her beloved pet fly away. Closing the window and putting on her sweater and jacket, she made her way down the familiar path to the exit of the property. Closing the wards on her property, Hermione took one last look before apparating into London barely making the time deadline.

 **DMDMDMDMDM**

 **London Eye**

 **England**

Luna stood waiting patiently under giant Ferris wheel on the South Bank of the River Thames in London. Her platinum blonde hair swayed the autumn wind, surprised that it wasn't raining in London today. Smiling as she sipped from her cup of coffee, feeling the semi-bitter creamy liquid slide down her throat, she closed her eyes just feeling the warmth from the sun above. Then she was back in her memories.

 **DMDMDMDMDM**

 **Summer 1986**

 **Ottery St. Catchpole**

 **Devon, England**

 _Giggles was all Luna heard, closing her eyes and look up at the sun to feel its warmth. A few seconds later she heard a beautiful soft voice say._

 _'Lovebug' Luna turned as saw her mother. Her bright blue eyes, looked up at her. Pulling away from Ginny,_ _"Mama!" little Luna screamed as she ran towards Selene. Luna's blonde hair swayed back and forth as her little legs carried her towards her mother. Selene caught her princess, her arms tightened as she pulled her off the ground. Pressing a kiss into her hair, Selene smiled and held on tightly with the warmth of the sun on them both._

 **DMDMDMDMDM**

 **London Eye**

 **England**

"Luna?" the voice brought her out of the memory. Turning her head to the voice, she smiled 'Just on time.'

"Hey." Luna smiled at Hermione. "All ready?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded at her new partner.

"Good. Now hold on." Luna grabbed her hand. Quickly finishing her coffee, she threw in the trash. Luna dragged Hermione off into a secluded area before apparating away.

* * *

 **SOOO this is all about Luna. Chapter 12 is actually about 20 pages long and Chapter 13 seems to be about the same maybe a bit more. Please let me know if your heart went out to baby Luna. Any theories about the Man over the phone? Let me know!**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review its the only way I get paid for writing. Thank you to all who have favorited, followed and especially all who have reviewed.**

 **Jazmin**


	13. Secrets and Astoria?

**N/A:** None of the characters are mine. The story is based on the American sitcom: How I Met Your Mother. This is the Alternate Universe; which means that canon isn't relevant. Thank you to everyone who has Favorited and is following!

 **Please Note** : This chapter has only been reviewed by me. I am in the need for a new Beta Reader, if anyone is interested please Message me. As much as I love Ann10155 she has a lot going on with her stories that she can no longer proofread, still go check her out since she is awesome nonetheless. Also from now on I will be using Military time and Time Zones.

 **The following chapter is Rated M for Scenes of a Sexual Nature, Swearing and Twisted Plots.**

* * *

 **Tittle:**

 **How I Met Your Mother**

 **Author:**

 **Jazmin Salazar**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Secrets and Astoria?**

 **DMDMDMDMDMDM**

 **MALFOY, INC.**

 **November 29, 1998**

 **09:00 GMT***

Draco Malfoy was known as a playboy during his Hogwarts years, the rumors carried wide and far throughout the enormous castle but those were all rumors, courtesy of Pansy. Back in the day she just wanted to punish him for being a dick and one morning she took rejection the wrong way. It was not to say that Draco hadn't soaked his oats but he just preferred to do it away from Hogwarts. Shaking his head at the memory, smirking thinking 'my, my how things have changed' as he looked up from his morning paper up at the high ceiling of the office. It always amazed him on how things turned out, although he had known always that he would marry out of obligation and not out of love he never expected to feel such an emotion ever. How funny life can be, he sighed. Pansy had probably been the only female he thought he could feel some sort of love for, but comparing what he felt for her to what he felt for Hermione was minimal at best.

Looking up from the words of the useless paper, the room really hadn't changed much to his displeasure. Although Lucius was away from the company for the next two days and he was left in charge. "A test" his father told him as he floo'd off, yet the company still reeked of him. A large wooden desk sat in the opposite of him, clutter with documents and secret files that till this day still called to him. A single sofa sat in front of the fireplace, a table to the right stilled with a half-empty cup of probably stale brandy. On the other side of the room were two un-drawn windows; Draco couldn't remember if he ever found a way around the windows but how he could wish to allow light into the room.

Sighing again, he looked down at his desk, the books stocked upon one another, his deadline was drawing nearer. Running his left hand through his blond locks softly pulling at the ends he took a deep breath and looked back at the documents. He had the answer his father wanted, yet Draco really wasn't ready to share it, he didn't want to move up the time frame for him to meet his soon-to-be wife, December was literally one week away and he didn't want to face reality yet. Hermione had officially been away for a month and without the journal he wasn't sure he wouldn't have made it thru November. Lucius this month had been just too much and sadly he didn't seem to be lightening up, frustrated again Draco pulled at his hair. At this rate he could end up bald by all the pulling he did, shaking the thought from his head.

'Maybe Hermione could talk right now.' Draco asked himself, what did he have to lose? "Accio Journal" he spoke as he waved his wand gracefully, the journal made its way to the desk, and landing on the desk, he discarded his newspaper. The dark leather book, with the silver embroidery glowed with light in the dark room as he whispered "Lumen*." The book flipped to the middle, a clear blank page, Draco didn't understood the magic of the journal, all he recalled is that it was dangerous. It was in the top items of banned objects by the Ministry of Magic, according to his research he wasn't allowed to speak anything that they would write because the magic may cause it to occur. And olden magic was too unpredictable, Draco wondered how did Hermione get her hands on the Journal. Picking up his ink quill, he started to write.

" _Hermione"_ Draco slowly waited, after a few minutes he put the book aside figuring that she just wasn't available and went back to his work. Half an hour later a soft light of an entering message distracted Draco, pulling the journal to him, he read.

" _Draco? Is everything okay?"_ The beautiful handwriting proof that she was on the other side.

" _Yes. I actually wanted to let you know that I have finally decided where my Father's company should invest. The investment should be made to the American Company: Apple. The founder Steve Jobs is back and well the stars say the company will take off."_ Draco wrote, his elegant calligraphy would put anyone to shame. Sometime it made him self conscious to write things, back in Hogwarts many would comment. But not Hermione; she envied the beautiful handwriting, sometimes she joked that he should write love letters if he ever found himself without money. Funny thing, she didn't even know that maybe that would be true.

" _The stars! Honestly Draco? Anyways am proud of you for doing well. I am sure your father will be pleased."_ He could imagine her look of distaste, her little button nose crinkling at the word of the stars. Draco knew that she absolutely hated Divination, 'Either you have the gift or you don't! Honestly Draco what was Hogwarts think?' her heard her voice in his head.

" _I'd rather not talk about my father. How's everything, anything you can tell me?"_

" _Well I am alive."_ The words showed on the page and Draco's hand twitched at the lack of information, his grip was starting to tighten." _That's all you can say?"_ He wrote back the ink was darker in some areas, his anger was showing.

" _Yes, that and I miss you. Stay safe...I'll be home for Christmas day hopefully you can meet me at my house I'll only be back for 24 hrs then I have to come back. I'll write you when it's safe."_ The words taunting Draco, while he was extremely pleased he was also upset.

" _Hermione_?" Draco wrote and waited for a response that never came.

 **DMDMDMDMDMDM**

 **United States of America**

 **Somewhere in Texas**

 **November 29, 1998**

 **03:00 CST***

Hermione Granger sat at the moldy desk of the motel. She ran her hands multiple times thru her hair as she stared at the words in the page, she was sure her curls were more out of control than normal.

" _Hermione?"_ The word taunted her with an invitation to write back. What she would give to be able to see him, all she wanted was to ease his anger. Closing her journal, she sighed as she put her pen back on the wooden surface. The doorknob turned alerting her that she wouldn't be alone anymore.

Her eyes and wand at ready waiting until a slim figure emerged from the entrance. Luna looked tired, undercover work was emotionally too much for her. Her once blue sapphire eyes now emerald green and her once distinctive blond hair was currently a dark brunette color. Softly smiling at the woman in front of her, Hermione finally found her voice.

"How did it go?" she spoke as she took in her friends attire. Luna wore a very see thru dress where her bra showed along with her underwear. Her hair was disheveled and her makeup wasn't as pristine as it was when she first left.

"Okay. I introduced you, tomorrow ." Luna's calm voice responded, a small smile upon her ruby red lips. "I will tell you more about it after I shower." She told her partner as she gathered her brown towel and a change of sleep clothes. Hermione nodded as she saw Luna walk and disappear into the atrocity of a bathroom.

Luna casted a silencing charm while walking into bathroom, she closed the door and stepped towards the sink. Looking at her reflection she sighed as she moved her once perfectly curled hair away from her face. Grabbing a Mundane* makeup remover wipe, and rubbed the excess amount of makeup off, to reveal a more familiar face. A sob escaped her as she looked at the healed scar across her left cheek, the skin had a darker color and held a grotesque look to it. The scar a forever reminder of _him_ , Luna only allowed herself to see it, no one besides her father knew about the ungodly scar. Wiping the angry tears off her face, she turned the hot scalding water on to let the steam cloud up the tiny bathroom. Washing her hands and turning back into the mirror, grabbing Mundane contact solution she filled her contact case, finally taking out her special enhanced green contacts. (When working undercover it was much better to mix mundane and magic together it was much harder to get caught.)

Slowly closing her contact case, she walked away from the sink and stripping away her clothes she finally entered the hot water. Finally allowing herself to feel, Luna sobbed as she sank to her knees. She finally allowed her mind to think about her everything since she started her biggest mission.

 _Letting go of Luna's hand, Hermione Granger opened her eyes as soon as she felt her body land. She looked around, "How did you do that?" she asked, the scenery was not familiar, it didn't even seem to be the same time zone. Smiling Luna put a finger up to lips, signalling her to be quite, grabbing Hermione's hand she pulled her into a more touristic area. Her pale blond hair swayed back and forth in a rhythm that her polka dot dress seemed to follow, her wizards cape was no longer on and seemed to have disappeared. Hermione opened her mouth to say something again but she couldnt, looking at Luna in shock, while she just smiled back at her. The frustration flowed off Hermione, that she decided to just keep her mouth shut. Finally stopping in front of a Hotel, the grand building spoke of riches. The entrance had the name of the Hotel in thin expensive looking letters, it read 'The Ritz-Carlton', Hermione gulped as she felt Luna pull her towards the doors, watching as two men in uniforms opened the front doors to them. Hermione felt more than self-conscious in pale blue jeans with tears in them with a simple light pink tank top and the leather jacket Ginny had given her. She felt so out of place with the thick scarf wrapped around her neck._

' _Yep, expensive,' Hermione thought as she followed Luna into the grand hotel. The lobby seemed more expensive; the floor was marble the design was exquisite and very eye catching, the dark brown marble contrast nicely against the white diamond shaped that was outlined by black marble. The ceilings were nice and high with chandeliers hanging down casting a pleasant light. A dark wooden tables stood on certain areas with nice cozy single couches near them where lots of other patrons entering. Following Luna to the front desk where a female clerk with a similar uniform as the doormen outside, smile at them._

" _Welcome to the Ritz-Carlton. My name is Stacey. How may I help you." The lady asked, her smile seemed strained in place as if she was simply tired of being there. And her accent Hermione noticed was definitely not British, American she deducted. Hermione watched Luna smiled to the lady and her voice lighted._

" _Hi I have a Luxury Suite booked under Miss. Clarisse Downwell."_

" _ID please." The lady asked while scrutinizing the blonde as if not believing she could afford the reservation._

" _Of course." the words flowed out of Luna's mouth as she finally let go of Hermione's hand. Luna's attire was causing some attention, Hermione noted, as she looked around, watching as Luna carefully reaching towards her left a small black clutch appeared, Hermione's eyes narrowed as she realized that clutch had not been there earlier. The blond took out a small little wallet out and took out an American ID. with the name Clarisse Downwell written neatly on. Passing the ID to the lady, Lunas face did not betray any emotion, as she watched Stacey swipe the ID. With a small smile, Stacey returned the ID and spoke, "Your suite is already for you and your guest. Will you need any help with your bags, the lady asked as she looked around for the said baggage._

" _Oh there's no need, we will be buying a new wardrobe." Luna smiled at her, watching as the Stacey gave her the room key. "Can I get a second key for my guest? It's okay if you charge me for it." Luna spoke to her._

" _Of course mam' here the second key." Stacey spoke as she handed the second key, "You room is suite 643 on the 7th floor: The Luxury Suite, please enjoy your stay. My name is Stacey if you need anything." She finally stopped talking to them and pointed towards the elevator. Luna put the ID away as she grabbed Hermione's hand and walked to the elevator. The bell hop pressed seventh floor and up they went. Exiting into the hall there were only two doors one marked 643 and 642, Luna smiled as she put the key in and turned it, with a 'click' the door opened to a magnificent living room._

 _Entering into the living room they noticed it was furnished with a smokey navy grey carpet, two beige loveseats and a one person couch angled into a triangle with one steel glass table in the middle all located in front of an amazing floor to ceiling window.. Deeper into the room were two tables one angled parallel to the wall with three comfortable looking wooden chairs, it seemed to be a desk. And behind that table was a six person dining table made of dark wood, a chandelier hung above sparkling in the light from the second floor to ceiling window. The wall on the opposite side of room was lined with built in shelves with a gold accents holding multiple classic books._

 _Before Hermione could say anything out loud noticed as Luna waved her wand at the property. Taking from her bag, what looked to be salt in a jar, she took the salt and started to draw unknown ruins on the carpet, and Hermione watched as the ruins glowed before they disappeared, signaling that they had been accepted._

" _You may speak now." Luna spoke as she put away the jar in the little black clutch._

" _Luna what the fuck is going on?" Hermione calmly asked._

" _Hermione, you are in your full right to be a little upset and I will explain everything if you accept my proposal. Let's take a seat, I know in times of stress it helps to sit." Luna spoke with grace as she walked down at one of the loveseats. Hermione walked and settled herself on the one person couch, she looked at Luna, who shot her a small smile before she started._

" _So, before we start I need to be clear once you have made your decision you cannot back out." Luna stated, she reached into her tiny black clutch and pulled out a packet. "You asked for a field assignment and this right here," she pulled out from the packet a clipped manuscript of some kind on the table. It was labeled 'Tragic Death Tolls Over Drug Reigns in the Westernized Countries' and underneath Hermione's name. "You can choose the manuscript with the assignment all completed and you vacation for the time we are here, or you can join me on my real mission." Luna finished her small speech, her bright sapphire eyes looked over the brunette before settling on her face._

 _Hermione would have lied if she didn't actually contemplate the actual offer. It was enticing, it had been forever since she last had a vacation. A small nagging voice butted in, 'You came here to be a real journalist not take credit for someone else's work.'_

" _Luna," Hermione voiced, "Where are we? If I accept the second option what does that entitle?"She watched the blond smile before she responded._

" _We are in the states, more specifically in Dallas, Texas in the States. It currently about 10 am Central Standard Time. Also if you take my option you will still get the manuscript but you will actually get to do an actual investigation with me. That's all I can say."_

" _One last question before I agree to your mission." Hermione told the blond._

" _And what is that?" Luna asked, her face betraying no emotions, her heavy curls casted a soft shadow with the light coming through the window._

" _How did you apparent us all the way to the States, and where did that bag come from and lastly what were those ruins you used on the floor?" Hermione asked as she crossed her legs, the warmth from the window kissed her skin. Luna's lips curved into a smile before she answered._

" _I can't divulge anything, because it all has to do with the mission" her voice calmly explained, she blinked slowly before looking up at the brunette's face, "But I can teach you."_

 _Hermione weighed her decisions carefully, her intellect was peaked, and she needed to know. Knowing that she had won Luna continued to talk; " I need you to give me an unbreakable vow. This is serious no one can know what we are investigating for our own safety." Luna explain waiting for Hermione to interject._

" _Okay" Hermione slowly started, "Don't we need a binder" her voice of skepticism showed as asked Luna. For a minute, they both stared at one another, blue meeting brown. Luna decided that now she understood_ **his** _obsession over her. Finally breaking the eye contact, Luna nodded and responded, "Normally yes but we are doing my version of an Unbreakable Vow." She watched as Hermione's eyes widened in surprise before she readjusted herself on her seat. "We don't need a binder but we will be linked forever, and there is no possibility of us dying because we cannot defy the agreement but deciding to tell someone, like in a normal Unbreakable Vow. Simply we have no free will or decision to betray one another." Luna calmly finished, her red ruby lips pulling into a softly smiled._

" _Interesting, how did you come to such an improvement" Hermione asked, as she watched Luna dig another document out from her clutch a parchment- she realized, interesting indeed._

" _This right here is is Mundane contract just on parchment but I have a twist."_

" _What's Mundane? I have only come across that word once at the Academy." Hermione asked with an arched eyebrow._

" _Mundane is a general non-country bias word for non-magical items or people. Anyways the paper is enforced with Goblin, Elvish and lastly Veela ruins; most people do not understand them or they underestimate other species magic. And well we both sign the contract in blood, then the ruins will see how worthy you are to receive the knowledge. If okay'd by the magic a ruin will choose you and will it tattoo itself on you. The tattoo is an add protection against anyone causing you a hard time for the contents of the contract. In other words the magic of the contract will protect you." Luna finished as she laid the parchment on the glass table._

" _A tattoo!" Hermione almost shrieked, scandalized at the thought yet utterly fascinated._

" _Yes, relax it's a white tattoo you can't really see it unless you get tan and even then you just put a glamor on it." Luna responded even more calm then Hermione thought possible. 'Maybe she was so calm because she knew what exactly to expect. Luna had all the pieces and she didn't.' Hermione logically thought._

 _Luna took out a knife and handed it to her. The knife seem older than time, it had a pure silver handle; just with the weight you knew it was real and the blade was jagged and seemed super sharp. Luna instructed to prick her left finger and sign on the dotted line after she read the contract. When Hermione asked why the left one? Luna responded with 'It's the finger with the vein that leads to your heart.'_

 _The contract was very straight forward, no loopholes, it simply stated that neither of them could discuss the case at hand with anyone except for one another until it was solved and even then certain things could never be said out loud. Then it went into specifics that the contract ends when they both die and it also stated they cannot judge one another for actions partaken for the mission at hand._

 _Taken the knife into her hand, she pricked her left ring finger as per instruction; Hermione guessed it was great that she was ambidextrous. Signing_ Hermione Jean Granger _on the dotted line, she proceeded to feel a warm tingle up her left arm. The feeling intensified as watched Luna prick and sign. Hermione watched Luna just close her eyes and inhaled as a small little white tattoo appeared on both their wrists. Look down Hermione realized she had double infinity signs with a distinct cross, the ruins proved her worthy. Showing Luna her tattoo, she watched the blond show an almost identical version on her left wrist. Luna felt her heart stop when she saw an almost identical tattoo expect that Hermione's cross was normal while her's wasn't, swallowing she smile at the Brunette, who would have known that they were different sides of the same coin. The tiny voice in Luna's mind responded with_ **he** _knew, after all he went after you both. Shaking the thought away Luna proceeded to reveal to Hermione the whole plan._

A loud knock against the door, brought Luna out of her memories. "Luna are you okay" the muffled words sounded through the doors.

Lowering the silencing charm "Yes." Luna screamed as she hurried to wash her hair in a record time. The rough texture of the dye felt terrible but Mundane and Magical artifacts always had a aftereffects when used together but she could counteract it after it was needed. looking at her body it seemed she scrubbed herself raw, catching a glimpse of the white tattoo, all she could hear was **his** voice state " _You aren't good enough!"_. Pulling away from that memory, Luna rinsed her hair and body, reactivating the glamor on the scar on her face, she changed into her pyjamas and exited the bathroom. Hermione sat on her bed while she looked at Luna, "Are you okay? You took almost two hours it's about to be 5am." Hermione asked her, worry etched on her face.

Luna smiled as she sat next to her, "I've been better." Hermione nodded, "Do you wanna nap together?" she asked her friend, seeing Luna nod. Hermione laid towards the wall and allow Luna to lay down next to her, Hermione proceeded to hug her friend slowly drift off into uneven sleep. Luna closed her eyes trying to hold on to the memories that haunted her, because even finally understood **his** obsession with Hermione, she was everything she wasn't- she is **pure**.

 **DMDMDMDMDMDM**

 **Wiltshire, England**

 **Malfoy Manor**

 **November 31, 1998**

 **22:00 GMT**

Lucius Malfoy sat in his office in Malfoy Manor, his last trip was a huge success. Mr. Greengrass accepted his proposal for moving up their children's meeting and engagement party. A smirk framed his face as he recalled when he remet the lovely Astoria Greengrass.

 _Astoria Greengrass was 5'5, her beautiful straight dark blond hair frame her face as she walked thru the majestic white doors of the Greengrass sitting room. She wore form fitting witch robes straight out of the Paris runway, she was one year younger than Draco, seventeen prime age for a witch. Her bright hazel eyes, and plump peach lips called out to be kissed. Her chest heaved slightly as she looked straight forward, just smiling when appropriate. Lucius eyed the beautiful figure of the youngest daughter of his oldest friend. It was obvious that Astoria was raised right, she didn't show any emotion as she felt her future father-in-law's eyes hungrily roam her body._

" _What do you think? Will she do?" Asked the Master of the house and Lucius oldest friend, John Greengrass. John Greengrass was a few inches shorter than Lucius, he was bit more pudgy as well but he was sly and his ambition rivaled Lucius. John was nothing particularly special he was rather dull to look at but his allure was his charisma it rivaled politicians; John always knew how to control others without them knowing. It was a good thing that his daughters looked like their mother, a pureblood in her own right. Helena Greengrass was a beautiful woman she rivaled Narcissa in the department of beauty but Narcissa was better because of her French heritage that made her more compatible. Helena had straight strawberry blonde hair her bright hazel eyes twinkled with untold secrets, if only his friend knew of the few indiscretions that had occurred between Lucius and Helena, that still happened till this day they just occurred from time to time IF the situation was appropriate. Truth be told Helena was supposed to be the next Mrs. Malfoy but when Lucius was introduced to Narcissa, during his sixth year he broke his betrothal contract with her and married Narcissa instead. Helena was still upset about it 20 years later, but that was more than okay because it made their affair all the more satisfying._

 _Lucius circled the girl like a hungry lion before smirking at his friend. "Yes, she will do quite well." He responded as he grabbed a strand of Astoria ' hair, feeling the softness between his fingers. Astoria was almost a carbon copy of Helena at that age. Lucius knew he was being twisted having her marry his son, but sometimes he had wondered what would have life had been if he had married Helena._

"Yes, she would do quite well" Lucius decided as he began to write his son the letter that would change his life. Calling the Malfoy Falcon, adding the family crest in wax and sealing the letter with a drop of blood, he tied the parchment to his familiar and watched it soar into the night sky. Serving himself some firewhiskey, he smirked, ' now to find Narcissa ' after all he need a release after seeing his ex and her beautiful daughter. It brought back many passionate memories, throwing back his whiskey 'Narcissa would do ' Lucius thought as he made his way towards his wife bedroom.

 **DMDMDMDMDMDM**

 **December 1, 1998**

 **London, England**

 **21:00 GMT**

"Zabini, we can't keep doing this." Ginny was barely able to get out before she moaned again. He had ambushed her as she came out of her job, all she witnessed was a flash and next thing she knew she was against the wall and her desire enticed . Dragging her nails thru his dark hair, as he nibble on her neck, she was sure that he would leave a mark; another one to her growing collection. Luckily her leather jacket would help cover it, her pretty silk black tank top barely did anything to stop the sensation it simply just added to it, her dark wash jeans felt very constrictive compared to earlier.

"You say that every time, Weasley. Yet here we are again." Blaise responded as he grinded his groin into her core causing a rough sensation with her jeans, listening as she moaned. Smirking as he bent as gave her a bruising kiss the slight taste of Firewhiskey lingered as he took her lips into his and softly bite into the bottom one. Hearing the redhead moan made him grind harder into her. Her half opened brown eyes stared at him with such intensity he felt it in his soul. Feeling her hands softly pull on his hair, he closed his eyes for a second while breathing.

"Blaise?" Her voice spoke into his ear.

"Yea" He responded as his right hand held on to her waist not wanting to let go.

"We can't continue this here, someone will _see."_ Ginny dragged the last word out as Blaise proceed to nibble on her right ear lobe. His clothes were becoming too warm, his suit attire was too much for the moment.

"That's all you had to say Princess." Grabbing hold of her waist tighter he apparated them to an alley, Ginny's eyes of disgust said it all. A garbage pile was right off to the corner, Ginny opened her mouth with the intent of scold him; she was _not_ a prostitute although her actions did show some promiscuity.

"Relax, will ya Princess, we are in Muggle London we can't just pop up in the street. It against the law remember." Blaise taunted her, holding out his hand to her, Ginny tentatively put her hand into his and followed him. After a few turns they stopped at an unremarkable building. Watching closely the building was red bricked with a chimney and what seem like no windows or maybe they were that dirty and could not been seen under the muggle lamp post. Ginny saw Blaise pull out some keys from his pocket, plugged in the appropriate one into the door and with a 'click' it opened. Ginny followed Blaise in making sure to close the door behind her. The smell of the place hit her first, it smelled musty almost as if the place hadn't been occupied in years. The only light was the shadow of the moon makings its way through the dusty windows.

"Umm this my, I mean was my father's house. I am sorry for the scent, I'll take care of it." Blaise moved his wand in a pattern while whispering small incantations, the smell disappeared and was replaced by a woodsy scent very reminiscent of his cologne. Small candles appeared throughout giving the whole home a soft light, Ginny's eyes adjusted as she looked around, sheets of some sort covered furniture and she smiled back at him. Blaise turned to look at her, her soft brown eyes sparkled in the candlelight, her tiny freckles across her nose seemed darker in the lighting, and her hair was the loveliest shade of red he had ever laid eyes on, her lips were still somewhat swollen from their earlier ministrations. Clearing his throat he spoke, "I don't come here often and I dont ever bring anyone here. Only Draco and Harry know of this place and well now you do too." He walked closer to Ginny her back touching the door, she watched as his periwinkle eyes roamed her face, slowly he brought up his right hand and caressed her left cheek, right before his eyes looked towards her lips and then back into her's. With a soft murmur he asked, "May I?"

Ginny nodded her head for second before she was kissed. The kiss was soul consuming, she could feel herself losing all common sense, all that mattered at the moment was this. Ginny dragged her burgundy nails thru his silky soft dark brown hair, earning a soft groan from those ungodly lips. Opening her mouth she felt his tongue enter and a shutter entered her body, goosebumps erupted along her arms, and all of a sudden her infamous leather jacket felt too hot, 'yea it need to come off' the thought process occurred.

Almost as Blaise read her mind, his left hand roamed and reached her right thigh softly signaling to her to wrap it around his waist, earning a groan from both then his right hand signaled her other leg and he pressed harder into her to make sure neither of them got hurt. No matter how many times they have done this in the past month it was always exhilarating almost as if they hadn't done it before. Pulling away to breath he kissed her neck, Ginny's hands tired to roam under his dress shirt and blazer, when a frustrated noise escaped her Blaise pulled back, a dark laugh escaped him, "In a rush Princess?" his hoarse voice asked.

Tucking her into his body he made his way towards the first floor bedroom, his childhood room. Trying to hold all to his five senses when Ginny decided to replicate his early actions and laid heavy opened mouth kisses to his neck. 'Merling, this witch know how to drive me crazy' he thought as he pushed his door opened and kicked it back into place. The walls where a dark purple color, a scented candle was already lit having the room have a distinct cinnamon scent. Laying Ginny slowly on the four-poster king bed, she looked around out of curiosity, heavy draping material was on the bed that would make the bed completely dark, the window still only allowed moonlight to enter but with the three-wick candle it was enough. Ginny turned back to look at the fine specimen of a man in front of her. Rubbing her legs together she tried to quiet the growing urgency between her legs. Watching Blaise shrug off his blazer, as he went to unbutton his dress shirt, Ginny swatted his hand away making his periwinkle eyes darken even more in lust. Gulping she put her hands to work, slowly exposing more and more flesh laying a soft ghost of a kiss on him as she finally signaled him to shrug it off. Every time Ginny saw him undress she felt her body quiver in excitement, Blaise was much different compared to any other man she slept with, he could be rough and that on its own was much more exciting. She loved it when he roughly grabbed on to her and bruised her hip in a delicious way, he was more than she had ever expect. At this point Ginny was starting to understand why she couldn't very well quit him. No matter how much her head begged her

Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up and smirked. Shrugging her leather jacket off, and neatly throwing it towards the end of the bed, she felt his eyes undress her, it seemed he approved of the tank top. Blaise hands came towards the bottom of the shirt, slowly and deliberately started to drag the shirt off exposing more and more skin and eventually uncovering her bra. In a swoop the shirt was thrown to the end of the bed. Ginny always felt self conscious, at this point she was more than aware that her breast where not that big, she had an athletic body which helped with Quidditch back at the Academy but in the bedroom it made her feel inadequate. Although Harry never seemed to care when they would do this but that could have just been because they both knew they had a lot of growing to do, so that didn't her last couple of one night stands where more for scratching that itch than actually wanting to have a repeat performance. Blaise was the only one besides Harry that she had slept with multiple times.

"Don't you dare cover yourself up." His voice broke through her thoughts, pulling her hand away from her chest roughly. "What have I told you? Princess, I like to see you." He whispered into the dark, while dropping her wrist, slowly dragging the digits over the skin of her torso, with a ghost like touch that made goosebumps occur. Swiftly with the expertise of pro he undid her bra, slowly the black garment made it way down Ginny's arms until she took it off. She felt her face become red and she was sure that the blush had spread. "So beautiful." Blaise told her; the seriousness in his voice caught her off guard. 'Weren't they only fuck buddies?' her mind wandered, while another voice answered 'Forget it and deal with whatever happens later on.'

Blaise, unbuttoned his pants and slipped them off staying in only boxers and dress socks. Sitting next to Ginny, he grabbed her face and laid another blissful kiss upon her pink lips. Pulling away he looked at her and dragged his hand down her face, tracing all the sips and curves, making sure he felt everything, his soaked in all her facial expressions, and the lower his hand dropped the heavier her breathing became. Tracing her neck and decolletage area, he watched her shiver and bite her bottom lip in want. Slowly he approached one of the treasures, her breasts were definitely not the biggest he has encountered but he loved how she responded. After all sex was all about knowing how to use it. Smirking, his fingers softly made their way down the skin hovering over the light pink nipple just one shade darker than her lips. Moving his mouth to her neck he whispered, "What do you want me to do, Princess?" Hearing her inhale, her bottom lip was released from their capture, he waited.

"Come on Princess, you're almost quivering with want. Be a doll and tell me what the Princess wants." Blaise whispered into her ear again, making sure his lips barely touched her ear. Watching her expression from the corner of his eye, he watched her battle with her want. He loved that she was feisty and not so easy to dominate but when accomplished it surely did wonders.

"I want you to..I want you to." Ginny whispered her pained expression from the mixed emotions she felt.

"Say it my Princess. And I will give you exactly what you want. Ask and you shall receive." Blaise whispered once again into her ear, knowing that third time's the charm, he made his index finger hover in a little circle over the perky nipple.

"Please touch me." Ginny whispered as she closed her eyes, her blush darkening. Smirking Blaise, whispered one last time, "My _fucking_ pleasure, my _Princess"_ before kissing her lips. Lowering her back on the bed, he proceed to allowing his talented index and thumb pull on the little nub. With each pull he felt her moan. Pulling away from her lips, a whimper of loss escaped her. Ginny opened her eye, and lustfully looked at what her lover would do. Blaise started to lay kisses all along her skin towards his next target, and then next thing she knew was a hot warm mouth descended on her already taut nipple, she felt his other hand reach toward her unplayed breast and repeat the same pattern. Her hands tangled into his hair, softly scraping against his scalp as she pulled his head closer, feeling his mouth take more of her breast into his mouth before he roughly pulled away and a wet 'pop' could be heard. Breathing heavily, he pulled away; the lack of warmth made her skin even more sensitive. Staring at him hungrily, she watched him wave his hand and her jeans disappeared. His face sported a smirked as he looked down her body and noticed her silk underwear had a wet spot.

'Well someone has been naughty." He told her as he roughly spanked her pussy, having her quiver with want. "Do you like that?" Blaise asked as he repeated the motion, Ginny body arched off the bed with a louder moan. "Tell me _Princess_ , DO YOU LIKE IT?" Blaise asked again, his periwinkle eyes started at the witch before him, seeing her nod he smirked and smacked the cover flesh once again while asking, "I will _fucking_ ask you once last time. And this time you better _fucking_ answer, now _Princess,_ do you like it." And like every other time before, third time was always the charm because Ginny whispered like a mantra, "Yes, yes, yes, God fucking YES!"

"Good, _Princess."_ Blaise responded, now as he roughly rubbed her core through her silk panties, "Do you want a spanking?"His eyes lustly looked at her, as Ginny responded with a 'yes' Slowly getting off of her, his hand went to the border of the silky little number and pulled it off. Ginny watched as his lavender blue took in the newly rediscovered skin before him. "Now _Princess_ , you know the drill. Get on my lap and I will spank you five times. With each time I want you to thank me, and if you can do it without coming, I will make sure you do so on my mouth." Blaise explain there little beloved game, while watching her swallow and nod. Laying a soft ghost of a kiss on the little patch of red hair before he pulled away from her. Watching Ginny sit up on her knees and slowly try to accommodate herself on his lap, he made sure that her knees were still on the bed and that her gorgeous breast were nicely placed on his leg, he knew the friction of the slap on her bottom would make her breast rub rough enough against his leg for her to moan, and he knew she was more than ready to come. Her pussy was basically glistening with want.

"Ready?" Blaise asked her, hearing a soft 'yes' he started. Warming his left hand before rapidly smacking it against her right butt cheek, feeling her nipples harden against his leg he smirked as he barely heard her 'one.'

"Oh _Princess_ , you can do better than that. Let try this once again and I better hear the One, nice and clearly." Blaise continued to taught her, he felt her abdominal muscles tense in want, smirking he knew she wanted to come right then and there. "Must I remind you not to come?"

"No" was audible enough. "Good" Blaise responded as he warmed his left hand again, while his right hand ran softly through her red hair and then smacked her left butt cheek. "One" Ginny audible spoke, he could definitely hear the moan. His cock by now was straining against his boxers, but he continued alternating between each cheek, until he hit five. Blaise was definitely impressed with herself control.

"That's why love playing with you _Princess_. You know how to follow orders." He told her and help move her to a more comfortable position on the bed. Giving the redhead a mouth watering kiss, he finally pulled away as he whispered above her lips, "I promised a reward, and _Princess,_ I always keep my promises." Laying a chaste kiss upon her lips before lowering himself between her legs, making sure she was spread wide enough and putting one leg on his shoulder before he ran a his cold index finger amongst her wet glistening slit. A soft moan erupted from the lovely witch, he decided he should stop playing. Lowering his mouth he made good on his promise, moving his tongue into different shapes on her pussy, he felt her body start to quiver more. Smirking as he started to lap up her juices, he decided to help speed up the process, he inserted two fingers into her canal into an alternating speed of fast and slow while his lips circulated her clit and his tongue roughly lapped against it until he felt her body fall apart. Ginny's hand held onto the sheets of the bed for dear life and she loudly repeated 'yes, yes, yes, oh my god, Blaise, yes' until she reached oblivion. Slowly untangling himself from her body, he sat and stared at his lovely witch come back from the brink.

Ginny felt her body come back, a smile reached across her face. Every orgasm she had from him was better than the last, it was as if he had a personal manual on her body. Feeling his eyes on her she opened her eyes, and stared unabashedly at her lover. She watched as he showed her his glistening fingers, and she couldn't look away as he put them into his mouth and groaned. Ginny swore she had been done but apparently her body was just getting started. The visual of him licked and sucking his fingers clean of her juices was just too much, that her left hand came to play with her perky nipple. Merlin, Ginny wanted more, she had an ache between her legs that would not be sedated by her hand or his. Her eyes wandered down his body, eyes lingering at the band of his boxers, without a second thought her hand reached to touch his flesh. Feeling muscles fluctuate under her touch was very self gratifying, slowly tracing down to the waistband of his black boxers. Slowly pulling the material down her eyes were greeting by a tanish piece of skin, the darkest color on his body, the cock was swollen, and warm in her hand. Ginny soft swore as she touch the piece of man, a clear liquid was slowly dripped of the swollen head, hearing Blaise groan was becoming just way too much to handle. Slow queuing him to lay back and to kick the undergarment off, she slowly crawled to him.

Her eyes roamed his body with complete unsedated hunger, placing a few open mouth kisses, she finally whispered into his ear, "Do you mind if I take control this once?" Smiling as she pulled away, she waited for a response, a few seconds later Ginny believed she did something wrong, but before she could retract she heard his hoarse voice say, "Go ahead _Princess_." Slowly running she ran her hand on his flesh trying to remember the feel and the moment. Slowly she swung her left leg making sure she was positioned correctly above his member. Inhaling as she aligned herself before dropping herself on his perfect flesh.

Blaise's eyes couldn't look away as he saw Ginny slowly took inch by inch his pienis. Although they had never done this before, he was truly intrigued. He wished to learned more about the beautiful redhead. Two soft hands ended on his chest, causing his to look forward once again, and there she was sitting on him. Overwhelmed with how deep he was in her Blaise cursed. Apparently it was a lot for her too, giving her sometime before Blaise placed his hands on her hips and dragged her forward. Hearing her curse was a bigger turn on that he thought possible. Of course he had heard her curse before; Ginny was feisty in nature but during these activities she became so shy. Blaise loved to bring her back to her feisty self. Slowly he help her find a rhythm that worked for both of them, he watched as her red hair caught the soft light of the moon, as she arched showing her whole body off to him. Although this was supposed to be her time in control he couldn't help himself. " _Princess_ , do me a _fucking_ favor; touch yourself." Without a second thought to the command, one of Ginny's hand trailed to her clit, and the second one to her breast. Her red hair swayed back and forth as she continued with his guidance to continue to ride. When she finally fell forward, losing control of her actions. Blaise felt her pussy milk him and he felt himself lose control has he gripped her hips as he fucked her into oblivion. Cumming with her name on his lips, his eye closed, he finally felt at peace if only for the moment.

"Are you okay?" Blaise roughly asked her. Ginny softly nodded on his chest, feeling as she wanted to get up he in circled her waist and forced her to stay down. Together they drifted into blissful sleep, the best way to end the horrible night. Blaise was aware tomorrow would be hell but at least for tonight he will be okay.

 **DMDMDMDMDMDM**

 **December 1, 1998**

 **Earlier in the day**

 **The Apartment**

 **06:00 GMT**

Harry Potter sat on the couch of his shared apartment. He was currently dressed in grey sweats and an old ratty Hogwarts tee-shirt. He blankly sat staring at nothing, all he could think was "Maybe we shouldn't be together." Those words haunted him, it had been about two months since had last seen his goddess. He couldn't forget the look of her sorrow and her complete honesty out of his mind.

"Fuck" he cursed, "FUCK" he yelled in the living room with complete anger. He threw his glasses of his face and picked up whatever he could get his hands on. His magic uncontrollably seeping out. Harry was so engrossed his tantrum he did not notice his best friend Draco exit his room. Harry didn't notice anything including the early morning time.

" Seriously, Potter. Do you have ANY idea what time it is?" The blonde asked as he tried to control his anger, waving his wand he casted a anti-child-magic barrier. Harry looked at his friend but all he saw was a blurry blonde type figure. Laughing so hard Harry landed on the couch once again. Draco's face contoured into a look of disbelief. ' had his best friend lost his fucking mind?' he wondered as he casted a repair spell at the room and accio'ing Harry's glasses. Sighing Draco ran his hand through his hair while waiting for Harry to stop. After what seemed like to be ages he did, Draco only proceeded to hand his glasses back and waited for Harry to adjust them before he asked in the kindest way possible. "What the fuck is wrong with you?

Harry looked at Draco's face with pure misery, "I can't get the words out of my head. How could she not think we are not meant to be? Draco, how could she really think that?" he asked as tears started to fall all over again.

Draco started at his friends face, while his heart did go out to him. Harry really got what he deserved, Draco had warned him but no he thought he knew what he was doing. So instead of saying that he just told him, "It's been two months Potter. Seriously maybe you two really need space but you can't force her to be with you. Life or love doesn't work like that." Just as Harry was about to reply a loud peeking came through the window, looking up both boy stared at one another. Both getting up they went to the window and outside the Malfoy family Falcon glared at them, Draco pulled up the window and allowed the Falcon in. Draco approached the familiar and untied the scroll of parchment, and watching the Falcon fly away.

"What does he want?" Harry asked his face full of concern.

"I don't know" Draco told his friend, " Let's go to my room, and find out." He told Harry as he walked down the hall to his room with his raven hair friend behind him. Going straight towards his mahogany desk. Draco turned the parchment over and was met with elegant inscription and the infamous Crest that sealed the letter. Looking at his raven hair friend who sat on his messy bed, they both knew who it was from. Picking up a clean quill that was reserved specifically for this job, Draco proceeded to pricked his ring finger before allowing two drops of blood land on the crest. Silently, he watched as the blood seep into the crest. Within seconds it dissolved as red writing began to appear.

"Well what does it say?" Harry asked as he started as his friend. His feet were tucked into him with his arms encircling his knees. His face full of worry. Draco look at him and started to read out loud.

 _My Dearest Son,_

 _I hope the past couple of days have been easy. I am well aware that my getting up and leaving was not of character, but Son I found that you have been keeping a few secrets and I know that you have officially finished your task ahead of time. I wish to believe that you were just making sure that you would be correct before informing me of your decision._

"You didn't tell you father that you finished?" Harry interrupted him, face full of shock. Draco rolled his eyes and continued.

 _As you compensation, I have officially moved up your meeting with your soon-to-be bride. You will meet her this afternoon for dinner at the Manor. If it makes you feel any better you may bring your idiotic friends. Your Mother and I are proud of you with you exceeding expectations. Remember Draco do not disappoint. Dinner is a formal affair; no_ _muggle_ _attire and make sure your friends compile._

 _See you tonight, Son._

 _Lucius Malfoy, Sr._

 _The Malfoy Family_

 _Also your mother says to have your friend Potter do something with his hair._

"Seriously your mother can never let my hair be in peace." Harry dragged Draco out of this thoughts.

"Well can you blame her? Look at it, especially now that…" Draco wavered off.

"You can say it, since Pansy left. Draco I realize that I have let myself go." Harry finished Draco's thought. Sighing, "Man I really need to get it together. If me and her are ever going to work out I need to grow up, don't I?" Harry stared at his long time friend, his face full of defeat and misery, Draco sighed as he ran his hand through his hand once again, before responding. "Yes you do. You know this isn't personal or revenge from Pansy. She's right, you both need to grow up, you and her basically became one person. I'll tell you this but I will deny it if you tell anyone. Agreed? Draco asked his raven hair pal. Harry nodded as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I am still rooting for you and Pansy, you both were great together and I have never seen either both of you as happy as you both were. And yes that does included when Pansy and I almost dated, but I know that you like her so I backed off. Or at least I thought you did, which reminds me; why didn't you tell me about Ginny. I understand why you didn't tell everyone else but I don't understand how you didn't tell me."

"Draco, I didn't say anything because I don't know I guess I was ashamed of everything. I dated Ginny for about a year almost two, and although you had some inclination that I was talking to someone; I could really imagine your face when I would say I was dating a Weasley. No offense Draco but you are a prat and you think less of others and although it has changed as the years have gone by, you still don't like the Weasley's." The look on Draco's face, made Harry keep talking before he cut him off. "Yes I am aware that your family has a long standing hatred for the Weasley family because they accidentally cheated you off the plot of land they live on."

"Still" Draco interrupted. "I tell you everything because that's what best friends do and while I love both you and Blaise as brothers, YOU, _Potter_ are my best friend. You are the only one that actually knows why Theo and I don't get along." he finished his repressed anger rising to the top.

"And I am sorry okay! Draco, I AM SORRY! Shit, I think both you and Pansy are right I need to grow up. I am sorry man." Harry finished he grabbed his glasses and threw them off his face. Grabbing his wand he murmured a simple charm on his eyes. Opening them up, Harry spoke. "I honestly hate that spell I always have to redo it every six hours, but heavens forbid your mother sees me with glasses." Draco face was priceless, and they both broke up into laughter.

"Guess it's a good thing I don't need you or anyone else for that matter." Harry told Draco as he started at the boy he befriends almost eight years ago.

"I guess it's a good thing you don't, because that would be a little too much. Don't you think?" Draco smiled, "We need to get ready for dinner tonight, so go shower and we need to buy clothes because heavens forbid we show up in out of date wizards robes." he chuckled.

"Quite right, it would be an atrocity." Harry laughed along. "Now are you going to tell Blaise why we have to go to the Manor?" Draco sighed and just put his head in his hands. 'It was going to be a long day' he thought.

 **DMDMDMDMDMDM**

 **December 1, 1998**

 **Ten Hours later**

 **17:00 GMT***

 **The Apartment/Malfoy Manor**

 **Whitshire, England**

"Honestly Draco I cannot believe you talked me into going to Whitshire. You know I cannot stand Daphne!" Blaise complained as he readjusted his new wizard robes. Pulling at the uncomfortable material that was spelled to look pristine. The navy coat that fit underneath the Acromantula silk shirt, and nearly as uncomfortable pants, his dragon skin black shoes, were the only comfortable aspect of the clothes. Smiling into the mirror once again, pleased with the image he turned to look at his blond friend.

"Zabini, I am not forcing you to go. I simply said as my brother in arms you would go." Draco said as he smirked at him. Grabbing some pomade, rubbing it through his hair, and fixing his coat as well.

"Malfoy that is blackmail!" Blaise exclaimed. "Right, Harry?"

"Don't drag me into your awkwardness, Blaise." Harry replied as he applied cologne to himself. Afterall a dinner affair at the Malfoy Manor was more than just the roundabout okayness. Looking into his mirror, he tried to replicate that spell Pany used, and it was somewhat acceptable, he knew by now it wouldn't go down. His black almost identical wizards robes to Draco's, fit him well. Only difference between him and Draco was the color of Acromantula shirt, his was a grey while Draco's was white as snow.

"I swear Potter you never take my side." Balise exclaimed, pouting like a three year old. When a whistle, alarmed them.

"Relax will ya, I had to put an alarm it's 4:45pm, we need to go. All of you are done right." Draco watched them nod. "Lolly" He called, waiting for his faithful, house elf.

"Yass, master." A small elf like creature asked, she had a tiny little beanie and an what seemed to be a doll like dress. She had wide jewel like eyes and a thin long nose.

"Can you take us to the Manor, Lolly?" Draco asked politely, while kneeling in front of her. He knew they responded better when the master were polite.

"Of course!" Lolly replied as she, grabbed the master's hand and signaled all to hold on to her; with a 'pop' they arrived to Malfoy Manor, more specifically Draco's side of the Manor.

"I will never get used to that!" exclaimed Harry. "No offense of course Lolly." He explained himself.

"Well guys, we best hurry, we seriously need to get to the formal dining room and that is a 10 minute walk and we only have eight. Barely just making it on time to hear the Mrs. Malfoy meet them at the door.

"Almost late boys?" A soft non-existent smile upon her beautiful unblemished face.

Narcissa Malfoy née Black, was in her mid-30's, the youthfulness was still apparent. Unlike her older two sisters, Narcissa was the only Black female in centuries to be blond and have light baby blue eyes. As a child, Draco used to fascinated with story of his constellation along with why the Black family had such tradition. Tonight, Narcissa wore a beautiful baby pink witches robes, that accentuated her body like a glove.

"Mother" Draco responded, and kissed her cheek, while his friends replied with, ' of course not, Mrs. Malfoy.' Trying to deny such an accusation although they were aware she was just joking. A moment passed between mother and son, there silent communication spoke of the longing that transpired between them. Narcissa wanted nothing more than never to throw her arms around her boy, and try to stop him from completing his obligations. At last that could never occur he was a Malfoy after all.

"Draco" a deep voice interrupted the almost intimate moment between mother and son. Draco's careful mask slipped back on before responding, "Father." His friends nodded and replied with "Mr. Malfoy." Blaise and Harry felt the older Malfoy glaze over them no doubt judging them, Harry was relieved when he didn't comment on their attires, which meant he approved low key. Lucius Malfoy was nothing like his son, although they were almost identical, same point nose, high cheek bones, grey eyes and the same pale silver blond hair. The difference between father and son were in their personalities, although Draco could be down right rude and mean he was also very kind once you got to know him; and he was loyal sometimes Blaise and Harry wondered how he didn't get into Hufflepuff. Lucius Malfoy was a down right cold hearted bastard. Harry knew that the scars of Draco's back were courtesy of his father, just like her knew the reason why Theo hated Draco was also because of Lucius. Truth be told, Narcissa didn't know why the well mannered boy did not love her son like the rest of the Slytherin clan.

"Now Draco is that anyway to treat your father?" Lucius agonized the soon-to-be heir. Draco smirked at his father as the Daisy the house elf told them there guest had arrived. Sighing in relief Harry, was glad that the confrontation had not gone sour. Lucius treat his house elves worse than slaves, they fear the man like no tomorrow so when Lucius told Daisy to bring their guest into the sitting room, she didn't hesitate even though it meant that you believed your guest were lower than you; which the Greengrass were but nonetheless manners where necessary. The sitting room that was adjacent to the dining room and held lavish black and white couches and that you feared you would dirty, the topaz colored marbled shined, the chandelier above them was priceless, and the family mural was one the wall opposite of the fireplace. A beautiful Veela was drawn on the wall, her long hair cover her breast, her soft rosy lips mouthed the family saying " _Familia Malfoy tantum Pureblood*"_ the words were also written in every language surrounding the beautiful creature. Narcissa absolutely hated it and throughout the years she realized that the motto was Lucius pride and joy.

Draco and his friends sat on one of the lavish couches, while they made small talk his parents. Many of 'How much you've grown!' and ' what have you been up to ' were asked, when the Daisy returned. Within the Pureblood tradition the first person to always come in was the Head of the House, then if a male child was born they would instantly follow, then was the mother and finally any female child. In case of the Greengrass family, the father John entered first. Followed right after by his wife Helena then Daphne who choose to wear a purple type of robe, very similar to something Pansy would definitely wear. Her beautiful eyes didn't stray from Harry Potter's face, it was quite obvious she still harbored something for the poor boy. Then Astoria walked in, she wore a beautiful lace rich green witch dress, it fit her like a glove. The color definitely made her look impeccable, the contrast drew Draco's eye.

This was the first time Draco had actually paid attention to the youngest Greengrass. Astoria was 5'5, with beautiful straight dark blond hair, a huge difference to her oldest sister who had lighter blond hair. Her eyes meet his and they were a soft hazel, Draco couldn't help but compare them to Hermione's rich brown. Her skin was much paler compared to his favorite brunette, but her lips where such a similar shade, Draco couldn't help but wonder what hers would taste like? Would they be as sweet as Hermione's, or would they be less soft and intoxicating? Draco could admit that Astoria had grown up to be a beautiful creature, he was aware that anyone within the Pureblood circle would be envious of his luck but somehow that didn't help him feel better. He didn't want to marry the pretty little blond, he just wanted Hermione. ' you know you can't have the Muggle-born witch. So why are you trying so hard to not do what is expected of you" The voice within his head explained, "Hermione would never know, who would tell her?" The voice continued, gulping he went through with the dinner slipping back into old habits, of a world full of manners.

Two hours later Draco was dragged to the an unused room by Blaise and Harry. The past hour had been filled of basic bullshit, of who was doing what, how Draco had graduated top of his class and was getting ready to take over the family business. Draco had watched how his father kept belittling his friends, and how the _Potter_ name had gone to the dogs, he was well aware of Harry's fist tightening under the table. He was also aware how Daphne kept trying to catch Harry's eye only to be ignored, she had actually resulted in almost having a nipple slip just to try to have the raven haired boy look at her but no dice Harry couldn't stand to look at her. Draco was also aware of how Astoria kept trying to small talk with him, he was aware of what his naughty thoughts were. So as time went on he was just waiting for the moment his friends would pull him aside, so when they did he was trying to be ready

"Bro, you father is just asking for it, although you graduated top of the class I did beat you in Dark Arts and I have a few chosen spells for him. Plus, Daphne is driving me insane! How dare she think I would be will to do anything with her. Fuck no, she cost me Pansy" Harry exclaimed as he ran his hand through his hair making unruly again.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Draco asked, more frustrated that he was a few hours ago. Astoria was perfect, well mannered, and according to her parents smart, 'well not enough' Draco thought. Then his father was an ass and now he had to deal with his stupid consequences

"Hello? Malfoy" Blaise asked as he waved a hand in front of his face.

"What?" Draco responded completely out of it.

"Did you just ignored everything I said!" The curly haired man told him, he seemed Draco had really just ignored him, after everything he had just endured.

"Sorry it's not as important, alright?" Draco asked.

"Really? You know what fuck you! I come here as support and you are a dick!" Blaise told him, anger oozing out of him.

"Well at least am not fucking my best friends ex-girlfriend!" Draco exclaimed completely losing it. Blaise face full of shock told him, he had gone to far. "Blaise look, I am-"

"You fucking Pansy?" Harry screeched! Throwing his hand against the wall creating a 'whack' making Draco intervene with a "No"

"Ginny?" Harry's face was bewildered, almost as if he could not believe that one of his brother would do him like that.

"Fuck you Malfoy!" Blaise stated, "So what! I am fucking Ginny _fucking_ Weasley but at least I could fucking marry her unlike your little Mudblood!" he spat the word, out rage courted his face.

"BLAISE!" Harry argued, appalled he would even say the M-word. They guys knew never to say that word because of his mother but now that line had been crossed.

"Leave." Draco whispered all too calm. Blaise just stood there on the spot almost as if not believing him. "Leave" he repeated this time Blaise did respond with "You know what I fucking will! Good _Fucking_ luck with Miss. Hermione Granger" before he called Lolly and had the house elf apparent him off the grounds. Silence meet Harry and Draco as if they were both trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. Harry snapped out of it and looked at Draco, his face full of anger "You knew he was fucking her and you didn't say shit! You know what Blaise is right, fuck you." before following Blaise lead and leaving with a 'pop' with the help of Lolly.

Draco leaned against the wall, frustrated he just fucked up big time. Taking a deep breath as he tried to calm his anger down, when that wasn't working his punched the wall. Draco had no idea that Astoria Greengrass had followed him and heard the conversation. Now all she needed to know who was this Hermione Granger.

 **DMDMDMDMDMDM**

 **December 2, 1998**

 **Cottage by the Sea**

 **09:00 CET***

"Holy Fuck, I can't believe this!" Pansy exclaimed as she looked at the spell's product, it glowed yellow. "This simply cannot be happening!" She yelled one last time as she threw herself on the white couch. "Merlin help me!" She whispered one last time into the dark, feeling lonely for the first time in a month.

* * *

 **Words***

- **GMT** =Greenwich Mean Time Zone

- **Lumen** is the Latin word for Light. Fun fact it's also where the spell Lumos is derived from. ;D The more you know.

- **CST** = Central Standard Time

- **Mundane** is the equivalent to Muggles or the American version No-Maj. I prefer to use Mundane because it doesn't seem to have a true origin making it more Luna-ish in character. I will only use Mundae with her and sometimes with Hermione since she will pick up her partners Lingo. But for all other characters that we have or will encounter they will use the appropriate word native to their countries.

- **Familia Malfoy tantum Pureblood** literally means Malfoy Family only Pureblood.

CET= Central Eastern Time Zone

 **Thank you for reading, dont forget to review, I really appreciate it. Chapter 13 is actually 90% done. I again am looking for a new Beta Reader, if interested please send me a Message.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Jazmin**


	14. Oh Christmas, what presents you bring by

**N/A:** None of the characters are mine. The story is very loosely based on the American sitcom: How I Met Your Mother. This is the Alternate Universe; which means that canon isn't relevant. Thank you to everyone who has Favorited and is following!

 **Please Note:** This chapter has only been reviewed by me. I am still in the need for a new Beta Reader, if anyone is interested please Message me. Please bare with any spelling and grammar mistakes.

 **The following chapter is Rated M.** The following chapter does not reflect the views of either the author or the readers, please be open minded and don't burn me at the sake. :D Thanks. Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Tittle:**

 **How I Met Your Mother**

 **Author:**

 **Jazmin Salazar**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Oh Christmas, what presents you bring by...**

 **DMDMDMDMDM**

 **December 13, 1998**

 **Greengrass Manor**

 **Library in the West Wing**

 **5pm**

"Now you hear me out Astoria, that boy better fall in love with you." John Greengrass exclaimed as he nagged his figure at his youngest daughter. Her soft hazel eyes, looked at the floor, out of the corner of her eye she watch her sister snicker at her predicament.

"Yes papa, I will do. Do I have permission to utilize all our resources?" Astoria softly asked as she ran her hands through her shiny hair, looking anywhere but at the Head of the Household. John Greengrass looked at her, scrutinizing his youngest daughter, he knew well that his eldest had been asking such things, after all her infatuation with the-boy-who-lived wasn't as important as his youngest having the Malfoy heir. Young Draco's fortune was more than enough to cover the Greengrass debt and still have enough left over to live more than comfortably. Nodding his head rigidly, and stalking out of library, hoping to Merlin that he hadn't caused a huge mistake. Astoria squealed in happiness at her older sister's anger.

"I told you, I was the favorite." Astoria egged her older sister on, while Daphne looked at her and walked away. Laughter could be heard as she exited the library. Anger did not begin to describe what she felt, how could have her father give her full access but whenever she asked he said no. Digging her nails into her palm Daphne took deep breaths as she walked further and further down the hall.

Finally sitting all alone, Astoria smiled to herself, she was going to be the next Mrs. Draco Malfoy, at all costs. Calling one her house elves, and directing them to gather as much information as it possibly could on the Mudblood named; Hermione Granger. Somehow that named seemed more familiar than ever. Stilling on the lavish, couch she grabbed her current book, William Shakespeare's Hamlet.

 **DMDMDMDMDM**

 **December 14, 1998**

 **A Cottage Near the Sea**

 **11:00 CET***

If anyone had told Pansy Parkinson that she would be in this position three years ago she would have laughed and sent them to an asylum because they obviously weren't thinking. Renching her guts back into the toilet, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Pushing her messy hair out of the way, as she threw up all over again. She still couldn't believe the news, if it had been a couple of months prior she would have been ecstatic. Maybe she had been a bit too harsh with Harry but she couldn't go back now. She waited a few minutes to see if she still needed the toilet, as the feeling of nausea passed she weakly got up and she washed her face, brushed her teeth, a rather muggle habit that Harry got her used too and now she couldn't not do it. Breathing as she looked into the mirror, and studied her features. Her hair was a mess but that was expected she just spilled her guts out, her eyes had dark circles underneath, her skin had lost its glow, the mediwitch said it was perfectly normal, after all magical pregnancies took a huge toll on the mother.

'Could she believe she was pregnant? No,' she thought as she patted her face dry. 'Was she happy about it? No,' she really wasn't. 'Was she going to get rid of the fetus that grew in her body, no' she wasn't. But that didn't mean it did not sound tempting. 'Did she want to keep the baby?', she thought as she exited the bathroom and back into the bedroom, Pansy could not answer that, rubbing her small bump she decided it was to late to decided after all she just found out. Looking out the window of the small cottage towards the Mediterranean Sea; she had never been more grateful at Draco's give her the cottage as a present. Breathing in the salty ocean scent, she watched the waves flow in and out, 'Should Harry know?' Pansy couldn't answer that either. 'Should she tell Draco?, No', she decided he would tell Harry and he would arrive at the doorstep demanding to be allowed in. Pansy took a seat on the rocking chair, she had and decided she would build a home there, that the baby and her would be perfectly fine, after all she still had Odd. Smiling, she grabbed her sketch pad and started to design her new life, hoping fate would be kind.

 **DMDMDMDMDM**

 **December 15, 1998**

 **Malfoy Manor**

 **North West Wing**

 **Draco's Bedroom**

 **22:00 GMT**

Draco laid awake in the darkness of his room, the dark had always been more comforting than the light. In the dark as a child he could hide from his father but in the light he was more than aware he would get beat. Sighing into the darkness of the room, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders wishing nothing more than talk to his brothers in arms, but this point he could barely hold an awkward conversation with Harry, but Blaise wouldn't even speak to him. Although he was aware that he crossed the line, he had lost it but he wasn't a coward to admit that he fucked up. Sighing again, he called his journal whispering Lumen, the book opened, dragging his hands over the past written conversation he started hard and the words I miss you unintentionally whispering the words out loud. Surprised at the light that pressed out of his book into the darkness, there she was.

"Hermione?" He asked, she was a translucent color her dark rick curls laid around what seemed to be a bed. Not a good one but a bed nonetheless, his right hand righted out to her but just went through the image when he realized she had her journal opened to his last written words to her, "Hermione." And just like that her image disappeared. Draco started at the his journal once more wishing it to react again, only to be left in the dark once again.

 **DMDMDMDMDM**

 **December 19, 1998**

 **Greengrass Manor**

 **Astoria's Wing**

The beautiful lush princess inspired room, was covering silver trimmings along the pastel pink walls. At one point the ceiling had an animated painting of Unicorns and Fairies. Now all what covered the high ceiling were stars and more specifically the Draconian Constellation magnified. Astoria smiled into the larger mirror to the right of bed, she looked at her appearance, not really sure what she thought of it. Her eyes focused on her hair, it was a dark rich mahogany color, that was currently into soft waves. Astoria wasn't sure how she felt about the change but she needed to do what she had to do. Turning towards the bed she flopped and pulled out a folder out of the old antique bedside table that her maternal grandmother had given her.

Astoria opened the folder and she scrutinized the picture before her. Hermione Jean Granger it said underneath the picture; born to Walter and Isabel Granger in Manchester, England at 7:15pm on Thursday, September 19, 1981. Astoria scanned the very first page, Top of the Class from the Academy, spoke four languages (English, French, Spanish and Sign Language), played the piano, awarded first place in a potion brewing competitions three years straight- an international competition, at that. Astoria thought back she understood why that name seemed so familiar.

Four years ago she recalled her family being invited to watch the international potion making competition to cheer for Draco. Astoria recalled that was the first time she had acquired feelings for the young Malfoy heir.

 _Spring 1994_

 _Switzerland_

 _The Waldorf Wizarding Hotel_

 _"Astoria, dear stay near." Her mother called out as she rapidly made her way to the standings. Astoria pulled her hair away from her face into a ponytail as soon as she took a seat. She couldn't quite understand why they were there? So what if Draco was apart of this stupid competition! They were supposed to be in Greece for the Easter hols. Keeping her thoughts to herself she watched on as the announcer spoke._

 _"Witches and Wizards, welcome to the final round for the international potions brewing competition. Our last three competitors are as follows: Hermione Granger from the Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons also known as The Academy. Miss. Granger is top of her school, please welcome the lovely lady." Astoria watched a fourteen year old girl walk out to the stage, she had dark brown hair that fell into tight-ish curls, but otherwise than that seemed plain. Astoria tuned out the competition as she was bored out of her mind, until she heard the chubby announcer start to announce Draco._

 _"Our final competitor is from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mr. Draco Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy is top of his class and top two in potions out of the school. Please welcome Mr. Malfoy" Astoria watched Draco walk out to the stage it was quite obvious that Narcissa had dressed him, but something was different he looked more mature. He had grown up since she had last seen him, even though they went to the same school Astoria barely saw the heir. Then the light hit him just right and young Astoria was mesmerized. Draco's hair was just as light as she remembered, his skin was almost translucent that he almost sparkled and maybe it was the excitement that he was part of the best of the best, next thing she knewl she wanted was to kiss him. She spent the whole competition staring at the blonde as he worked that she even forgot what potion they were brewing, something complicated of course. But she recalled was Draco losing with the look of utter defeat, the Granger girl winning and lastly the look of complete embarrassment on Lucius face. Astoria didn't see Draco until the Summer Ball a few months later, the competition was never mentioned again._

 _Thats where she remembered that named from. The girl was a brainiac, that much was for sure but Astoria wasn't sure what her allure was. Didn't Draco remember that he lost to her? She looked back on the picture the girl was plain, plain brown hair, plain brown eyes, she had these ugly tiny freckles and she was just so plain. Astoria was so sure she was like that four years ago, apparently she hadn't really changed. So what would an Heir to such a fortune find interesting about her? Astoria watched the picture replayed, she was obviously talking to someone and her hair was up, Hermione's eyes twinkled with laughter. She had to admit the picture itself was beautiful and the mudblood held some type of charisma; she was pretty you could say if you stared long enough._

Getting up again she stood in front of the mirror for the thousandth time that day. Astoria started at her reflection, yes this new look would do, she wasn't plain like the Mudblood, and she was smart too. Not as smart as her but she part of the top ten in her class at Hogwarts. Astoria knew she was spoiled to be allowed to go home on the weekends, most of her classmates will be wondering why her hair is now a brown color, instead of the beautiful strawberry blond. Smirking to herself, she was sure Draco Malfoy will fall in love with her even if it kills him.

 **DMDMDMDMDM**

 **December 22, 1998**

 **Malfoy Manor**

 **Draco's Wing**

Draco stared at all the options his mother was showing him. He really didn't care what he wore to his engagement party. Black, white even bloody purple for Merlin's sakes it not like he really wanted it. He just sat at the edge of the bed, wondering about what will Tipsy make for lunch, because he was starving.

"Draco?" The voice said louder than normal, with a bored look on his face he turned to his mother,"Yes?"

"Don't you care?" His mother asked him, her eyes stared at him, bright blue orbs staring at him. Her beautiful face emotionless except for a little tug at the corner of her mouth he knew she was worried. Waving his wand and pulling up a silencing charm.

"To be quite honest, no. No I am not interested in Astoria nor am I interested in marrying her. Mother, quite honestly she's beautiful because she is- but she's not for me." Draco expressed his opinion knowing his mother would try to understand.

"Well maybe if you gave an appropriate alternative we would try..." Narcissa tried to give an alternative but she knew deep down that Lucius would not allow a change of bride.

"No mother, we both know Father would not allow that." Draco responded quietly. Before he could continue his train of thought someone entered his room. Before he could throw out whoever it was he realized it was Harry.

"Potter?" Draco asked his face emotionless, he started at man before him. It seemed like Harry had grown up over the past few weeks, he watched as his friend walked towards his mother all formal.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said as he gave Draco's mother a kiss on the cheek. Narcissa reciprocated and stood then exited with a soft smile on her face before making her way the to her side of the Manor making sure the charm stayed in place.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, although he had a inclining feeling as to why he was here. Harry sat in the chair Narcissa had just occupied and just started at him, his face relaxed, his glasses back on his face. His eyes seemed to be taking in the blonde before him, although Draco seemed immaculate Harry could tell he hadn't slept much, his translucent skin wasn't glowing and he had slight bags under his eyes which meant it had been awhile.

"Your mother owled me, she's worried about you and while I don't really wanna talk to you. I am manning up to be here for you." He said his voice quite neutral, green meeting grey.

"Look Potter I don't need you or anyone else for that matter." Draco spoke quite clearly while looking away.

"I guess it's a good thing you don't need me, because that would be a little too much. Don't you think?" Harry spoke just as clearly, his arms at his side as he watched his friend. Draco turned to look at him, a small smile passing on his face before he went emotionless again. That was their thing, Draco knew Harry had forgiven him.

 _"Go away Potter!" Fourteen-year-old Draco yelled from within the dorm bathroom, he had just come back from an international competition in where he lost to a muggleborn, a muggleborn! The wounds on his back had yet to heal and he forgot as he tried to change in his dorm. He had been quite tired that he had forgotten to check if all the boy's in the dorm had left, it so happened that Harry hadn't left yet and had just come out of his bed when he saw the wounds, and although they hadn't been speaking for a stupid reason, Harry wanted to know why had been punished recently._

 _"No!" Harry yelled back as he tried to push the door opened. "Oh fuck this." he said as he waved his wand and the door busted open. Draco was inside the dorm bathroom glaring at the raven hair boy infront of him._

 _"I don't fucking need you!" Draco sneered, his shirt barely hanging on his shoulders, it hurt to much too completely put on the premium cotton. Harry rolled his eyes as he approached the blonde, pulling his shirt off so he can see the damage. Draco just stood still, he had giving up on fighting him off. Harry spoke as he ran his wand down the wounds, "I guess it's a good thing you don't need me, because that would be a little too much. Don't you think?"_

Draco rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face. "It would be." he responded as he felt the wounds start to heal more. "Thanks, Potter."

"Don't mention it." Harry responded as he exited and got ready for the day.

Ever since then they just used those phrases whenever they were fighting as a way to apologise.

"It would be. What is it Harry?" Draco finally asked as he sat back on his bed.

"You know you can always leave. Your grandparents left you more than enough to leave comfortably. Your mother and I have discussed and even though you wouldn't be a Malfoy, you could be a Black, Sirius even agreed to take you in." Harry calmly explained knowing that Draco would outright reject the idea but the whole point was to plant the idea into him. Then he would water the seed and eventually Draco would think it was his idea.

"Potter, no way. I am a Malfoy by blood, by lineage and I am more than worthy to be the head of the household. And if that means that I marry Astoria then let it be, but I will not forfeit my position." Draco explain enraged at the idea of such a thing.

"I figured you would say that so pack your bags because I got you." Harry replied super calmly as he got from his chair and transfigured a blanket into a bag. Draco raised his eyebrow and did as instructed.

 **DMDMDMDMDM**

 **December 22, 1998**

 **The Apartment/Loft**

 **19:00 GMT**

"Blaise?" Draco asked, in front of him was his second best friend. He was wearing a pinstriped tailored suit, his face was serious as he looked at the blonde. Draco looked at Harry who opened his mouth to explain.

"Look while Blaise and I aren't on good terms and while he is completely pissed at you. At the end of the day you are our brother and we have to help. Your mother has no idea that Blaise and I are plotting she just thinks I am going to talk some sense into you which I am not. I know you are unhappy we both know it," Harry signaled to Blaise who simply nodded and continued "I know Hermione will be back on Christmas Day because you told me, but I also know that it is also the day the Engagement party is occurring. Which is why I have enlisted the help of Blaise to help plan a way for you to be at both. Which leads me to Operation: Save the Ferret!" Harry finished with a smirk on his face.

"Operation: Save the Ferret?" Draco asked blinking trying to wrap his mind at what his friends named it.

"Otherwise known as OSTPF." Blaise chimed in with a smile on his face.

"Seriously?" The blonde asked, he took deep breaths because he was aware they were doing this as payback. "Isnt this against your Bro code?" Draco asked Blaise.

"While under normal circumstances, yes but I am bending the rules at the moment and I will not focus on the fact that you just want to spend time with Granger. The Article I am bending for you is ten, which states 'a Bro will drop whatever he's doing and rush to help his Bro dump a chick.'. Blaise responded completely serious.

Draco ran is his through his hair and said "Okay so what's the plan.?

 **DMDMDMDMDM**

 **December 24, 1998**

 **Miami, Florida**

 **21:00 EST**

"Hermione?" Luna asked as she snapped her fingers in front of the now raven haired beau. "Earth to Hermione? Are you even listening to me?" Luna continued, her own light brunette and intense blue eyes stared at her.

"Hmmm?" The new green eye female responded, "Oh yea am listening. Luna look I understand, I will keep the glamour up and take out the contacts as soon as I land on my property. I understand that this-me going home is only for Christmas Day and at 0030 hrs I must be back in the States." Hermione spoke as she threw her hair up into a messy bun. Nodding Luna hugged her and kissed her cheek, "Say hello to Ginny if you see her, okay?"

"Will do." Hermione smiled as she took the lipstick bullet and activated the portkey. In a few minutes she landed in a stray alley in London England. The dark of night was the first thing to greet the once brunette, walking a few paces before she closed her eyes and apparented to her home. The statue of the man she named Charles greeted her first, her eyes tried to adjust to the lack of light. The barricading brick home still had fields of lavender, roses, carnations, lupines and geraniums, the twin Cherry Blossom trees shone a sparkle of the stars, the darkness testament to the time of London 1 am . Breathing heavily Hermione made her way to Manor the curved driveway and the giant French Doors greeted her, pulling out her keys and unlocking her wards she finally entered the house.

Throwing her keys in the bowl on the antique long table, Hermione threw off her coat and made the long way to her bedroom. The stairs creaked every once in awhile, it had been so long since someone had inhabited the house. Finally arriving at her bedroom, Hermione dragged herself towards her bathroom and took the green contacts out and stuff them in their respective case. Pulling her clothes off and taking her shoes off, Hermione finally looked up into her mirror, her brown eyes making their appearance for the first time in months. Next thing she knew tears and sobs escaped her body, she sunk to the floor and cried. Hermione did not know how long she sat on the cold marble floor but eventually she got up. She washed her face, and slipped on some pjs and hoped Christmas would be better. Silently wishing Draco would just arrive.

 **DMDMDMDMDM**

 **December 24, 1998**

 **Malfoy Manor**

 **Wiltshire, England**

 **22:00 GMT***

"Draco, dear please remember to fix yourself the best possible." Narcissa's voice trailed down the hall with a nifty Malfoy spell, since Malfoy's never yelled; it was below them.

Rolling his eyes, Draco sighed as the god awful royal purple accented robes, regretting weeks earlier when he told his mother he didn't care. Sighing as he awaited his friends arrival. He planned the clothes Potter and Zabini would wear in accordance to the plan. Glancing at the grandfather clock in the corner of his closet, Draco watched as it stroke 8pm. Hear a soft pop behind them, he watched as Harry wore some of his muggle clothes. Blaise wore as a surprise not a suite but Draco was sure he could justify the dress down as an occasional need. Breathing a bit heavily he watched as Blaise took four flasks each holding a questionable look to them. He watched as Harry took off the clothes sans the boxers and signaled the rest to follow. Draco rapidly discarded his clothes in the dirty hamper, and waited for Blaise to be in the same position. Dragging his hand through his hair and pulling out two clear blond strands he clutched it in his hand, waiting for Harry to do the same. Opening the flasks, Draco and Harry dropped one hair into there respective two flasks and watched as the liquid bubbled and finally settled.

"Ready?" Harry asked them, his expression restless.

"As I'll ever be." Draco responded as he handed his flask to Harry, while he offered his to Blaise.

Synchronizing the time he watched as Harry and Blaise drank half the flask before making a horrid face because of the taste. Draco watched as Harry became his twin and Blaise became Harry. Clearing his throat he grabbed his designated robes and thrusted them into Harry's arms, while handing Harry's designated robes into Blaise.

Draco picked up Harry's discarded clothes and started to put them on and his friends did the same. "So how long does the tweaked polyjuice potion work for?"

Blaise/Harry looked at him, smiling "Half the dose should be good enough for two hours, so the two flasks should be enough till you normally retire at two am.

"Great Job, Blaise." Harry responded in the infamous Draco drawl.

"That's actually really creepy." Draco responded, and walked to his cologne counter taking the special cologne made specifically for these type of events, tailor-made of course. He grabbed the 3 oz crystal bottle and took the top off, signaling to his double to step towards him, he dabbed some on his neck, the crook of his elbow, behind the knees and finally the wrists, the soft masculine scent flowed off Draco's double. Signaling to the now Harry, he grabbed his everyday cologne and sprayed him the exact places as his double. 'Perfect' he thought, when the magical timer signaled it was time to start this little charade. "Everyone knows the plan." Draco asked, he watched as his twin (Harry) and Harry (Blaise) nod, he kicked them out of his closet and sealed it shut, after the event, the real Harry and Blaise would be going back to the Loft instead of staying at the Manor and disappearing for a while. Draco will be spending the whole day with Hermione, unfortunately since he couldn't apparent onto the property, he would have to walk and take muggle means. Turning back within his closet he pulled the rank dedicated straight to dress robes squeezing himself into the small area, activating the small ruins he disappeared with a soft pop instead of a crack and began the long journey to Hermione's house, hoping he would make it.

Meanwhile, Harry now Draco and Blaise now Harry made their way down the hall towards the Grand Ballroom where their presence will be required. The situation finally sinking in. While the team had impersonated each other prior, it had been awhile. Harry ran his hand now through his blond locks and keep repeating straight back, emotions under control and whatever happens never smile. Finally arriving at the larger than life entrance to the Central Wing.

Catching Blaise eye he put his hand on the doorknob where he greeted his now mother.

"Darling, I am relieved to see you finally. Astoria will be arriving in a few. Oh look they are just arriving." Narcissa softly spoke, this evening she wore a beautiful stain form fitting gown, with a big back dip that showed her creamy white skin. Her beautiful blonde hair was up into a bun with a few strands framing her face. Her iconic red lipstick helped balance her eyeliner making her seem even more beautiful that normal.

Harry's eyes traveled to the designated floo area. He watched as John and Helena, exit the fireplace, the Head of the Greengrass family was wearing a exquisite black robes with light green trimming, while Helena had a beautiful grey ombre gown, her cleavage was on the verge of being considered scandales. Harry's eyes then followed the oldest Greengrass and the reason his life was a disarray- Daphne.

Subconsciously his hand went into fists when Blaise soft tapped his back so he could relax. Making an impassive face once again as watched the scene before him. Daphne was beautiful, Harry knew that but tonight she was even more which made him resentful because she had no reason to pine for him, she could get a man. Tonight Daphne wore a dark green almost black, while her pin straight hair flowed around her face, framing and drawing attention at the soft makeup. Then a brunette caught his eye, he had to make a double take (not that any Malfoy would admit), swallowing he realized that was Astoria. Harry's now grey eyes made a once over, Astoria's now dark rich mahogany hair. It was currently into soft waves, that framed her soft glowy face. She wore a very soft pink gown that made her look somewhat angelic which was the complete opposite from the family.

"Astoria darling." Narcissa spoke, as she kissed her face, the view of brought back Harry into the present. After doing the regular pretenses of pureblood etiquette, he watch as Daphne basically glued herself to Blaise. Sighing internally he felt bad about Blaise having to deal with the Ice Queen, cringing as he knew he would owe him a favor. Watching as Blaise and the whole Greengrass Family went into the Ballroom leaving Astoria behind because Narcissa announced that the newly engaged couple needed to discuss.

Standing with back straight with an emotionless face he waited for Astoria to approach him. Harry felt a sinking feeling in his stomach because he realized Astoria look a bit similar to Hermione, except Hermione kept a small warm smile on her face while Astoria held a passive almost bored look.

"Astoria." Harry responded in Draco's signature drawl. He watched as her eyes pupils dilated, 'Great another Greengrass that's obsessed.'

"Draco," She said breathlessly, as he handed him her hand, kissing it just like Draco was expected to. Astoria continued to speak. "I am really glad that we got paired together. I know we have not had the chance to speak but I just wanted to let you know that I am eternally grateful."

"Of course, Astoria. One question, why is your hair brunette?"Harry spoke in the signature drawl, he caught the small smile on her face.

"Do you not like it?" Astoria asked shyly, her eyes batting a strange method that he thought she had something caught in her eyelashes.

"It look nice but I believed the Greengrass family was proud of their various shades of blonde"

"Well we are, I just need a change." Astoria spoke ending the conversation, but Harry knew he was right, Astoria would not need a 'change' unless there was an underhand reason for it. 'Did Astoria know about Draco's feelings for the pretty brunette?' Harry wondered just as Narcissa, queued them for their grand entrance that will be on the front page of the Prophet. Turning to Astoria, he took out the considerable engagement ring out of his coat pocket and slipped on her ring finger without a second thought knowing well that she had been expecting him to get down one knee. 'Ha take that Astoria,' Harry thought with a pleased acknowledge that Draco really doesn't like you.' Receiving the evil eye from Mrs. Malfoy and the discontentment look from the newly minted brunette, he draped Astoria's hand on his arm as he walked out the doors into the flashing photography light.

 **DMDMDMDMDM**

 **December 25, 1998**

 **Hermione's House**

 **England**

 **01:30 GTM**

Draco Malfoy was not new to Muggle means of transportation, after all his best friend was a half-blood and his family traveled multiple times with him using Muggle means. The hardest part was leaving the Malfoy property, and walking acres of land through their private forest and through the large steel gates where the wards were locked, was an hour and a half of walking but the worst part was getting lost and ending up in Merlin know's where. Eventually Draco found his way into a Muggle town where he was able to apparent to London to take the tube to a different neighborhood where he could take a cab until he found the small little town that was the entrance towards Hermione house. So after an extra half hour walk he finally found the bushes that hid Hermione house. Walking up the cobbled stone path way, taking in the home once again, Draco entered the huge home. Taking off his hoodie and shoes while neatly placing them in the closet. The noise level was non existent, it was somewhat haunting, Draco whispered a point me spell to Hermione's bedroom, and followed. Slowing climbing the wooden stairs the creaking sounding louder than it actually was, passing by the paint Blaise pointed out to him, Draco could not help but feel weary towards it. Almost as if something happened to him in that painting, clearing his head he headed down the hallways, his lit wand guiding the way. The decor on the second floor was full of rich burgundies and expensive paintings but no personal touches. Finally arriving at the destination, Draco heard some noise, a loud 'NO', and he barged right in. The sight that met him was not what he was expecting. A ravened haired woman was thrashing upon the Queen bed with some type of sleep clothes, the closer he got the more he understood that the woman was Hermione. A soft moan made him approach, soft sitting on the bed, he grabbed one hand on each arm and called her name out until they opened and stared at him. Immediately Draco was on the floor in one fluid movement being straddled by the raven haired female. Feeling the wind knocked out of him, he opened his eyes and he watched the realization that occurred on her face.

"Oh my Merlin, Draco?" The sweet voice made the daze wear off. Feeling the weight shift off of him, he blinked a couple of times to make the pounding headache minimize.

"Yea." He mumbled as he felt soft hands cradle his head.

"I am so sorry." The voice responded, and after a few minutes he felt the headache disappear, opening his eyes, he was greeted with the face he had missed. Lifting his hand towards her face he softly traced her cheek in a carese. "Hermione." The name feel of his lips like a prayer. A soft laughter meet his ears and he sighed wondering if maybe he was dreaming.

"It's me." the voice continued as continue to touch her face. Finally focusing, Draco felt his face warm up in embarrassment, signaling to her he tried to sit up until he leaned against her bed.

"Remind me to never wake you up again." Draco humorlessly told her as he stared at her face. Hermione was on her knees sitting up right, her once beautiful rich brown hair was now dark as night that fell in soft ringlets. Her eyes light up they still were the most beautiful brown he had ever laid eyes on. Her smile light up her face as he continued to watch, her tiny freckles still framed her nose and her lips were still plump, soft look, he wondered if she still tasted the same.

"Well, next time let me know you are coming over." She responded her voice held a sight tease to it, She slowly got up and extended her hand to him, which he took and got up onto his feet. They both proceeded to sit on her bed, the silence following suite in the darkness of the room, with only the light of the edged door entering.

"Happy Christmas, Draco." Hermione spoke into the darkness. Smiling Draco responded with a "Happy Christmas," while turning to stare at her.

"Draco?" she spoke, her eyes glistening, with the light shining into the room.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Can you hold me while we nap. Am sure you're exhausted like me, we could sleep for a few hours." Hermione told him, when she turned to look at him, a small tear escaped her right eye. Swallowing the emotion he felt, Draco looked away as she wiped it away. "Yea, that sounds like a plan. When we wake up we can lounge and just talk, maybe get take-away?" He responded with a smile.

"Yea sounds good." a small smile graced her lips. He watched as she crawled back to the side he woke her from, she pulled the blanket and patted the area. Smiling he settled into that side of the bed, and waiting for Hermione to dictate how he was going to hold her. Draco watched as she pulled his right arm and settled her head on it as she draped her left arm over his midsection. Hermione pulled the blanket over them, and she settled deeper into the comforter and with a few minutes Draco heard her breathing regulate and he finally succumb to sleep with the scent of vanilla overpowering his senses.

 **DMDMDMDMDM**

 **December 25, 1998**

 **Malfoy Manor**

 **Wiltshire, England**

 **02:00 AM GMT**

Blaise Zabini was ready to gouge his eyes out, Daphne kept shoving her boobs in his face for the last couple of hours. As he started at Harry in Draco's body it seemed like the man had enough. Staring at his watch, he realized the the last dose of potion was going to wear off in a few minutes. Bidding the blonde a goodnight, he stood and went to Harry who was answering question after question from various purebloods, as they all wanted to hear the beautiful love store between Draco and Astoria. The whole evening was full of bullshit, like as if they didn't know the marriage was arranged and there really was no love between them.

"Draco," Blaise said while clapping a hand on his arm. The blond turned to him, while Astoria scolded.

"Yes, mate?" the signature drawl spoke.

"It's time to go, as you recalled you promised my mother you would come over for Christmas day. And you are aware it's a tradition that has not been broken"

"Quite right." Draco responded, he turned to the group that was pretending not to eavesdrop. "Well it has been a great evening, but my mate has reminded me of a prior engagement and I must now leave." The group nodded and went their separate ways but Astoria clung to his arm as a child to their parent.

"Draco, must you really leave?" She spoke in a soft voice.

"Of course Astoria, I am a man of my word. Plus it's tradition as Potter has pointed out." Draco responded his face impassive but Blaise could tell the grey eyes showed anger.

"Of course but darling, traditions are sometimes meant to be broken." Astoria spoke with an iciness to it.

"That you are right," Draco responded as he watched her face glimed with triumph. Harry laughed internally as he knew exactly what he would say, he was going to plant the seed in her mind and watch her destroy the engagement, if he had planned it perfectly it was going to occur. Softly musing, Pansy would be proud, she loved to do these sorts of things. Softly smirking at Astoria, in an almost loving way, "Of course Darling, the same could be said about our marriage, after all it's just a tradition amongst purebloods that may soon not need to be kept , dear, Happy Christmas, I must be off." He finished as he laid a soft kiss on her hand, turned and walked away with Blaise who was smiling all the way towards Draco's wing before the potion wore off. Asking Draco's personal elf to pop them off the property Harry and Blaise laughed as they headed home. Yes, Harry would be very proud if this actually worked. As he headed off to bed in there flat, Harry turned towards the area were Pansy would lay her head on. Closing his eyes, he swore he could feel her body next to him, her laughter and how her eyes would sparkle as she would whisper Happy Christmas to him. Softly whispering into the room, "Happy Christmas Pansy. I love you."

 **DMDMDMDMDM**

 **December 25, 1998**

 **A Cottage Near the Sea**

 **5:00 CET**

Pansy awoke to the feeling of dread and nausea. Quickly jumping out of bed, racing towards the toilet, vomiting until she could no longer think, she sat on the cold floor. She sat there for a long time until her beloved house elf popped in and covering her with a soft blanket. Her doe eyes followed the creature as he cleaned the mess she made. She followed his instruction as he whipped her face and settled her back into the master bedroom. Pansy laid in the bed, with her hand over her bump with feeling of pure loneliness. She knew she was being petty and stupid but she couldn't help it. Pansy laid in the bed until soft ray's of sun started to peek through her window blinds, softly sitting up she closed her eyes and let the memories wash upon her. She was aware that it wasn't healthy to keep reminiscing of the past, they had both made their choices. Pansy was honestly sure that Harry was too immature to have a child, but she couldn't help but want him near.

 _One Year Earlier_

 _"I swear Harry, am sick of you!" Pansy told him as she watched Harry try to fix his hair. She crossed her arms as she watched him try for the life of him to fix it. Sadness engulfed her as she watched him get ready for dinner at his parents in where even Blaise was invited. Harry and her had fought again because he was going, and although Draco had offered to stay behind and break tradition she knew that dinner at her boyfriend's house was something he did look forward too. Sigh as she watched him struggle to tie his tie, she finally decided to put him out of his misery. Moving towards the room, she swatted his hands and just did the tie for him until it was perfect. Sighing she stepped away, Harry was not going to look at her and she just shook her head while walking towards the door when she heard, "Thanks. I am sorry." Before he apparated out before his best friends to make sure his mom knew who to expect. That was the first time Pansy denied her brain saying that she needed to either move or or confront him about it._

Shaking the memory of last Christmas, she closed her eyes to try to stop the tears from flowing out. Pansy heart clenched, blinking she knew Harry had some sweet times too.

 _March 1998_

 _"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever meet." Harry whispered to her as his hand caressed her cheek. Pansy stared at him, a soft smile on her face as she just laid on their bed, watching his bright green eyes take her in. She watched as he took her hand and laid soft kisses on her fingertips. Pansy, felt at peace almost as if nothing terrible could ever happen. Contently sighing as she just indulged in the feelings._

 _"Pansy?" Harry asked her, his tone soft snapping her out of her own thoughts.. Smiling and nodding at him, she watched his eyes twinkle with happiness before he spoke. "One day, we will have our own little family- you, me and a babybabies." His voice completely serious, as his hand traced down to her abdomen and laid it flat. "One day, you will be round with my baby, and we will have the most gorgeous child ever. If its a boy we name him Leander, before you say something here me out, it's Greek and it means brave man or brave lion."_

 _She laughed, as she entwined her hand with his and responded, "I refuse to name him after the Gryffindor house." Pansy watched as a smirk landed on his face, "Well you know dear, I was almost one." Harry laughed at her expression turned into one of disgust. He laid a soft kiss on her lips before he settled back on his spot. "Okay well how about Tristan, you know from the myth of King Arthur?" She watched his hopefulness before she responded_ _"I can live with that."She smiled as she brushed his hair away from his eyes. "What if it's a little girl?" She wondered out loud, just to see what he would say._

 _"Hmmm, what about Camilla? We could call her Cami." Harry told her, his hand still on her non-existent belly._

 _"I like it, where is that from?" She asked, as he traced small patterns on her skin. Her bright eyes followed his every move._

 _"Camilla was a huntress in Greek mythology who fought alongside men in battle in the Aeneid. The poet Virgil claimed she was so fast she could run across the sea without getting her feet wet and run across a field of grain without bending any of the plants. I want out baby girl to be strong enough for this world like her mother." Harry finished he started at her for her thoughts. Pansy felt happiness, and decided to simply kiss him and show him the intricate details on how to make a baby._

A strong pain raced through her that brought her back to reality, with a loud yell, Pansy blacked out.

 **DMDMDMDMDM**

 **December 25, 1998**

 **Hermione's House**

 **England**

 **05:30 GMT**

Hermione Granger woke up to a soft snore, her whole body tensed. Slowly blinking out the tiredness from her eyes as to not have her mind jump into overdrive. Regulating her breathing until it was normal, she relaxed as she recalled that Draco had come over and that it was him who was currently sleeping and not one of those men. Slowly disentangling her body from his she made her way to the bathroom, with a glance back his facial feature were soft almost angelic it made her belly do back flips. Closing the door she stripped out of her clothes, and into the pouring hot water. Hermione now understood Luna's obsession with scalding hot water, it was a way to cope, maybe a way not to feel the men's hand on her body. Quickly pouring some shampoo into her and and lathering it up trying desperately to block out the memories only to fail.

 _Earlier in October_

 _Fort Lauderdale, Florida_

 _"What's a pretty mami, like yourself doing in such an establishment, like this?" The heavy man responded. His body was covered in tattoo's that identified that he belonged to the crime family that they were looking into. Hermione can feel him undressing her, although this scene had become very similar she still wasn't used to it. The music was blaring within the establishment made it hard to hear. Hermione watched as Luna seductively took one of the men, a tall muscular with a beard, judging by the amount of tattoo's the guy was pretty up there. She watched as Luna spoke to the man in his ear and dragged her teeth down it until he wanted to be dragged away. Hermione took in Luna's attire, she wore a beautifully tight corset and the tiniest little skirt that left nothing to the imagination, Luna had a gorgeous body and although she wore something very similar since there cover story was that they were fraternal twin hookers._

 _Looking away, she felt the anger at herself, for the past couple of weeks she wished that she would have taken the manuscript that Luna had offered her. The man wrapped his grotesque arm around her waist and started to lay open wet kisses along her neck, she had to relax and seem like she enjoyed it, having mastered the giggles and the soft like voice. The initiation was always the thing she had struggled with the most, she couldn't deal with the caresses, the way men viewed her as nothing more than a whore. Her only job was to drag the man to her designated area where she would knock him out long enough to search his memories for what they were looking for. But this particular time things hadn't gone as planned, this man wanted to share. And no matter how many times she tried to persuade him, he wouldn't budge._

 _"You know, it's extra to share?" She seductively whispered into his ear making sure her lips lingered. But the man was not having it, his hold became almost bruising._

 _"Mami, I don't care if its more. Quite frankly I never even said I would even pay." The rugged voice spoke, and an iciness went down her spine. Hermione knew she could not blow her cover, her tried to even out her breathing as the man's hand tightened against her waist, his whole crew seemed to surround her, she felt them immobilize her against a wall, multiple hands and mouths attacking her from all sides._

 _"HERMIONE?" The voice interrupted the memory, slowly blinking as she felt arms engulf her. The scalding hot water had become colder, her skin was raw and her hair felt coarse from the hair dye. It took her a little bit to snap out of it, but after a few minutes, her brown eyes finally focus, her breathing calmed and she turned to see that Draco had carried her out of the shower with a towel wrapping her as she laid on the bed. Hermione never felt smaller than she did at the moment, she was normally very good at blocking out such memories. And although the men actually never got to rape her it was the closest she had ever come and it still haunted her. It had taken her a while before Luna even allowed her near those types of establishments._

Refocusing her thoughts to angelic blonde who was looking through her closets to find something suitable she could wear. Swallowing roughly she spoke, "Draco?" maybe she didn't say it loud enough because he didn't turn to her. Swallowing again before speaking louder, "Draco?"She watched as he turned to her, his grey eyes dark almost black, he seemed stressed.

"Draco," Hermione said again. "Please come here?" she spoke as she patted the area next to her. Her brown eyes followed him until he finally settled. "Are you okay?" She softly asked, as she wrapped the towel closer to her body.

"I should be asking you that." His icy tone struck her. Draco turned his head to her, his grey eyes searching out for an answer that he may never receive . "What happened to you? Why were you yelling like someone was hurting you?" His steel tone never soften, his eyes never strayed and her heart clenched as she knew she could never tell him everything.

Gathering her courage she finally responded, "I am perfectly fine. Don't worry okay. I was just remembering an incident." Dismissing the matter as nothing more than just a one time thing. She regretted not silencing the bathroom.

"What incident?" Draco asked, Hermione sighed, gathering enough courage, she needed to change the conversation. Turning her head she stared at him straight in the eyes, slowly invading his personal space she just kissed him. Slowly placing her hand on his right cheek she depended the kiss, slowly nibbling on his bottom lip asking for permission, which he granted. His hand softly moved its way up her now dry body until it reached her hair when he pulled away. His eyes screamed anger, "Why?" His voice smooth, rough and icy.

Rapidly deciding to act innocent she responded with "Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me? Hermione you're in a towel, your hair is black. You were having a nightmare when I woke you up last night. You were basically screaming bloody murder in the shower and lastly you kissed me when I perfectly know that you aren't ready to take this"he signaled to the space between them, "to that level." Draco told her, moving straight off the bed, his eyes blazing with anger.

Swallowing her pride, she answer with, "If I could tell you I would! Draco, I kissed you because changed my mind. I want this- I need this! I need you in my life. You are the only thing I have left and I want- no I NEED this!" She rapid spitfire as she got up, the towel dropped from her shoulders to the floor. Hermione no longer cared if she was naked under his eye, after all she had worn less over the past couple of months. Hermione refused to blush as she felt his eyes, drink her in and even less when she felt her nipples harden at the temperature difference, her skin still had a few droplets of water slowly make there way down her body. Her skin was tan from all the sun she had gotten over the last couple of months.

"Why are you doing this?" Was all Draco asked, his eyes staring into hers. Hermione felt herself blush, looking away still aware she was naked. "To be honest Draco," she sighed as she looked at him again. "I want no- I need this. I haven't had these feelings for someone in a very long time and I want you. I know I said I didn't know if I was ready to move on, but I am. I have realized that while I have been away, all I have thought about was you. You made all the bad things go away, you've made my heart beat out of control and it's not an innocent crush because time would have solved that." Hermione took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the blond her hand reached out towards his face, his grey eyes dark and expressive full with lust and a hint of affection, maybe almost love. She whispered in the confines of their own personal space "I am not sure if I am in love with you yet but I know I care for you deeply-to the point that I am comforted with just the thoughts of you. I want you and no one else." She finished as she laid the softest kiss upon his lip, before she pulled away a little bit and looked up at him.

Her brown eyes, held Draco captive and that kiss was so reminiscent of the one on her birthday. Letting go of his all of his senses he wrapped his right hand reluctantly around her tiny waist his fingertips feeling the softness of her skin. The feeling of it was even better than he had imagined, he wondered what she would taste like, he thought as he pulled her in closer. He looked her in the eyes trying to see if there was any hesitation, finding none, he bowed his head to catch her lips in a kiss. He felt Hermione wrap her arms around her, her fingers curling themselves into his hair, earning a moan from him. He became hyper aware of her perky breasts pushing against his t-shirt. The smoothness of her skin felt amazing against his hands, the small drops of now cold water still dripped of her wet hair. Pulling away from the lack of air, Draco started to drop open mouth kisses down her neck. Finding a place by ear that earned him a moan and cause Hermione to drop her head back to give him space. Her delicate hands worked at trying to get his shirt off. Finally giving into her, he pulled back enough so she could work the shirt to the floor, he hissed when her breast made contact against his chest, eliciting a gasp from his partner. His hand explored the curve of her back,he traced down a soft swirl pattern until he reached her bum. His hand slide down her bottom earning a gasp from her mouth. Hermione's hands reached, touched and grazed down his back. Wet kisses were laid upon his skin, the temperature differences turned him on even more.

Draco safely guided them to the bed, avoiding the towel they both fell upon the plush comforter. Pulling back when she giggled, he watched her eye twinkle with amusement. He searched her face before laying a soft kiss, that evolved into passion. He nibbled on her lower lip, there tongues wrestled within the hot cavern they created. His hand softly traced her shoulder, become more and more acquainted with the feeling of her now sun tan skin, Pulled away, and watched her body respond, Hermione's breath was shallow and fast. Her eyes followed his movements the way his fingertips traced down her décolletage while they finally dipped into the valley of her breast. Draco was mesmerized at how intense goosebumps that graced her skin. Her nipples were just calling out for his attention, he was utterly fascinated with just her body. It just a wham-thank you mam' type of situation but he genuinely wanted to take his time with her.

His hand with a ghost of a touch hovered the right nipple, just barely touching it. Draco smirked when Hermione started to whimper, looking back at her with an intense want he just kissed her as his palm finally made contact with the taunt peak. Mesmerizing the taste and the feel of her touch as he tease the little bud until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Draco" She breathlessly said.

"Yea," He responded, as he laid more kisses down her neck nearing the valley between her breast.

"Draco if you don't do anything beside kiss me, I will hurt you." she barely breathed out. Smiling before he licked down the piece of skin before he found the bud that had not been touch, looking up at her before he tentatively before ever so slowly licking. Causing the raven haired beauty to gasp and arch her back enough for Draco to capture it in his mouth ever so softly. Dragging his teeth over the sensitive gem, alternating between pressures, trying to see how far he could take it. His other hand long abandoned the other delight and softly traced her curves until it found her hidden treasure.

Pulling away, from the treat he kissed her deeply before he allowed his hand to finally touch her. Soft wet curls met him, with a delight surprise, he slowly dragged his digits down her lower lips. Finding the the hidden ruby he slight nudged. A moan escaped her sweet mouth, smirking he went for a kiss before he pulled away staring at the masterpiece before him. Her eyes were closed, her long eyelashes curled at the ends, her lips peachy and plump, his for the taking. Slowly she opened her eyes, deep brown met grey. His finger continued to explore the wonderful territory before him.  
Encouraging his efforts, Hermione leaned over and caught his lips in a soft sensual kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck bring him closer. Slowly their need for one another took priority over anything else. Hermione draped her leg over his midsection as she curled into him, kissing him deeper she pulled on his bottom lip with her teeth. Her her need became more and more apparent, as her gasps and cries became louder. Draco would not yet touch her more than her clit. Swallowing a gasp of as he pulled away from her, he finally sub came to her needs, with a groan, his fingers made their way past her clit and her lower lips, with feather like movements along her slit. Moans of want escaped her beautiful mouth, her hands moved to grasped at the comforter underneath her.  
The desire to feel her to simply taste her overwhelmed him; his eyes sparkled with utter lust, want and love. 'Was love even appropriate' he thought, his subconscious slowly reminding him that it couldn't be in love yet. Ignoring that part of him, Draco dipped his face again to her firm right peak. The nipple begged for his attention, tentatively his tongue licked and slowly pulled the soft breast into his mouth. A moan escaped her mouth as he dug his digits into her folds. Her warm slick liquid coated them as her pussy milked his fingers, groaning as he softly bit her nipple harder than before. Her back arched into shoving her pelvis closer to his hand. Pulling away he switched to the next taunt bud. Enjoying the sounds that escaped Hermione, the way her body responded to his touch. Everything about her drove him absolutely insane. Finally pulling back as he felt her body getting ready to explode he just wanted to watch her come undone. With a shudder she came back down from cloud nine, and he withdrew his hand.

Although Draco was not a virgin, his sexual encounters were just to satisfy a need and not to actually want to enjoy his partner. Unlike Harry and more like Blaise he preferred his to have no strings attached, but unlike Blaise he did not like the hunt so a high end brothel was more of his taste. The urge to sample Hermione's nectar caused he to double take, tentatively he licked the substance of his hand. Finding it to have a delectable taste, he lick and sucked it clean. Feeling her eyes on him, Draco smiled, "Hermione" he purred. She smiled at him in encouragement. Continuing 'I want to taste you." he finished. Her blush spread, he loved knowing that it reached the top of her bosom. Draco waited for a consent of any type, he just watched as she finally nodded. Helping move her towards a more comfortable position against the actual pillows so she could enjoy the view somewhat. Draco proceeded to kiss her sensuously before pulling away and start to alternate between kisses and licks, he seriously wanted to know what she would taste like. Finally reaching the promised land he spread her legs apart enough so he can comfortable position his face near her glorious pussy. With his right hand he cautiously dragged his index finger down her slit making sure it was coated with her juices, nudging her lower lips causing her to whimper. Draco took a tentative lick, before diving into the action. After a few moments of testing different patterns and rhythms he finally settled on one and before inserting his fingers into her folds once again until she saw stars again. Draco felt his ego inflate again at causing Hermione to lose her senses not just once but twice, whipping his mouth with the back of his hand, he smiled.  
Hermione finally opened her eyes with a lazy smile of content graced her face.

Not standing being out done , Hermione helped get Draco get out of his remaining clothes. Tentatively she moved her hand to his penis. The soft warm yet hard piece of man was held in her hand. Slowly and tightly she moved her hand up and down, a groan escaped his mouth. Draco's eyes closed enjoying the feeling of her pleasuring him, never in his wildest dreams, (and he had many) did he believe they would do this. Not expecting her mouth to descend on his head, he shuddered. Her tongue swirled around his pinkish head as her hand pumped him up and down. Opening his eyes he was greeted with a fantastic view of her bum. Reaching out with his left hand he slight spanked it, hearing her moan against his head he repeated his actions. She pulled away and stared, her head laid on his thighs her eyes lustily watching him as he smacked her ass over and over again. The sounds echo through the enormous room.

Hermione's warm eyes hinted at what the finally would be. Draco's eyes darkened at her suggestion she gave him a sultry smile as and sat upon her knees, leaning down and giving him a deep sensual kiss pulling on the bottom lip. He watched as Hermione pulled away, her dark curls framed her face, giving her an exotic look, but meanwhile it looked nice on her he definitely preferred her brunette hair. Her eyes shone with affection and lust as she slowly threw her leg over, hold his member in her hand, positioning it at her entrance she slowly descended upon it. Moaning as her warmth enveloped him, her cavern pulling him deeper in. Fully situated upon him, he wrapped an arm around her midsection pull them both towards the bed frame so she can have something else to hold on to. Signaling to her, she slowly moved. Lift herself up and then slamming herself down, a groan escaped her. Her head went back and she repeated the action, his right hand tracing her back, following her curves finally reaching her ass. Firmly hold it he helped her move up and down. Her eyelids half closed as she enjoyed the feeling, her hand came to settle on his shoulder as she rapidly grind herself on him, making sure to rub her clit as she did so. A slow delicious moan escaped her, she dipped and kissed him as she went faster. One hand reaching towards his roughly placing it on breast once she showed him what she wanted. Finally reaching her climax she whispered his name upon his lips like a prayer as her body milked him. Thrusting her breast to his lips he took one biting hard, her cavern pulled him deeper. Finally situated perfectly he last only a few strokes more, and he groaned as his seed shot into her.

They both smiled in content, Hermione laid her head upon Draco's chest listening to the heartbeat. She was sure she didn't regret it. Look at his face, she fell at peace almost like this is where she belonged. Overwhelmed with the feeling of contentment she laid a kiss on his chest as she smiled up at him. Draco tightened his hold on her waist, as a 'pop' was heard. Rapidly sitting up, with the comforter covering mostly Hermione, Draco had his wand at ready.

A small house elf was in the room, advertising looking at them. He large, tennis-ball-like green eyes, a pencil-like nose and long, bat-like pointed ears. "Mistress, my apologies, but I need to speak with you." the house elf spoke.

"Dobby!" Hermione exclaimed, as she tugged the comforter closer. "Umm, can you dress up please." she hesitantly asked. Dobby nodded and snapped his fingers and both Hermione and Draco were fully dressed.

Getting up she approached the creature and asked, "What is it?" her face full of concern. Dobby never bothered her unless something drastic occurred.

"Mistress, another house elf is here, asking for your Master." Hermione frowned and turned towards the bed, where Draco was sitting with impassive face on.

"Please bring him? Is it male?" Hermione asked, with a nod, Dobby disappeared for a second before arriving. The new house elf wore an embroidered pillowcase, and before Hermione could open her mouth, Draco said 'Odd?'

'Oh Master Draco. Mistress is not well. There is so much blood." He wailed as he spoke. Draco's face became ashen white. "Take me to her."

"Me too!" Hermione spoke up. Draco shot her a look of relief, she smiled waving for her wand, she went to her bathroom to retrieve her first aid kit that Luna had made for in case of emergencies. Charming her hair into a ponytail, she followed Draco lead and disappeared.

 **DMDMDMDMDM**

 **December 25, 1998**

 **A Cottage Near the Sea**

 **7:00 CET**

With a loud pop Draco, Hermione, Dobby and Odd arrived at the small Cottage Near the Sea. The salty air was the first thing that hit Hermione. Looking around she realized she recognized the area, smiling at Draco the made there way down the Wizarding Town till they reached a stone path covered in snow. Rapidly they made their way towards the homely cottage. Draco busted through the door towards the main bedroom where he believed Pansy would be. The scene that beheld him was horrific, another house elf was tending to her, and was patting her forehead with a wet towel. Draco stopped at the entrance now being able to move, when Hermione finally entered she shoo'd the house elf away and started to ask questions about what had been occurring. Stumbling upon the information that Pansy was pregnant about four months. Hermione ran her wand whisper multitudes of spells, until she finally sighed in relief. She ordered Dobby to clean the sheets as she opened her emergency kit, Jumbling through the tiny little beaded bag, she finally pulled out a a .5 oz small bottle uncapping it and tilling Pansy's face to pour it down her throat. Draco intensely watched his girlfriend, friend? He did not know what to call her, signing in relief when he watched his little sister wake up. Her blue eyes opened but her facial features were lacking any color, 'water' she whispered.

Smiling when Hermione passed her a cup with room temperature water. Pansy tentatively took a sip, letting her lips moisten then finally letting the drink sooth her throat.

"How are you feeling?" The raven-haired woman asked her, smiling as she tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Okay." Pansy crooked, as soon as she finished her water, before she continued. "What happened? Is the baby okay?" Her expression shown distress, she looked at Hermione and Draco waiting to hear something.

Draco approached the newly clean bed and sat down, he took her hand and asked "Why didn't you tell me about your condition?" Pansy pulled her hand away, "You answer me first."

Hermione smiled at the witch and she waved her hand and within a few second a loud heartbeat could be heard. Pansy smiled a few tears gathered around her eyes, Draco smiled at sounds, while Hermione looked on. Pansy wiped a few tears away, and looked to Draco before speaking as the heartbeat vanished leaving them with the sounds of the waves,

"I found out a few weeks ago. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want Harry to know." She watched as Draco was about to speak, "I still don't. It my body, Draco and he isn't ready to be a father. Hell he can barely talk back to his mother! For heaven's sake please don't tell him or I will never forgive you- _Malfoy!_ " Pansy hissed at him. Draco looked away but grabbed her hand and give it a squeeze before he spoke, "You are right. It's not my place but Harry deserves to know, and while I agree that he needs to grow up that child your child is still his!" Rage reflected upon his facial features, before he gathered his wits and continued, "But I will not tell him, I will keep quite but am still upset that you didn't tell me. I am your brother, not by blood but still." He finished while looking at her in the eyes.

"Draco" Pansy sighed and gave his hand a squeeze. "Hermione" Pansy smiled, as she looked at the newly ravened haired witch. 'I like your new you please tell me what happened?"

Hermione smiled as she sat down next to Draco . "It seems like the placenta had not stuck properly and it probably wont. This is unfortunately common in magical pregnancies and you need be stress free, no mood swings with extreme feelings like anger or sadness. But on the upside I have checked that the baby is perfectly fine. I have given you a few blood replenishing potions but are you taking prenatal potions?"

Pansy nodded at the information happy that her child was perfectly fine but just the stress of everything was causing the problems. "Yes I am taking prenatals. Should I start taking blood replenishing potions as well?" Hermione nodded as she replied, "Yes one every other day plus you need to take this too, she waved her hand and box of pills floated out of her kit, " These right here are muggle iron pills. You take one of these everyday, this will help boost your lower iron count and help with the strengthening of your uterine walls and with the actual delivery." Handing them to Pansy so she could see the box and let her ask any questions she had.

"In all the rush thank you, Hermione. I will do as you Christmas, thank you for coming" Pansy told them as she snuggled into the mattress with a huge smile on her face.

"Happy Christmas" Draco and Hermione responded with identical smiles. They both decided Pansy needed the company more than going back home. And for the first time in seven years, Draco Malfoy broke his tradition with the Potter family.

 **DMDMDMDMDM**

 **December 25, 1998**

 **Nott Manor**

 **Alderley Edge, Cheshire**

 **12:00 GMT**

On Macclesfield Road, Alderley Edge, Cheshire sat a beautiful cream colored home with dark accents. The impressive bespoke detached residence was made out of stone with grounds extending to approximately .8 acres it was comprise impressive entrance hall, 3 principal reception rooms, living kitchen, utility room, lower floor with pool complex, and the old family dungeon. First floor held five bedrooms, and four bathrooms all throughout the two story home. In the master bedroom sat young Theodore Nott, his hair was a mess his eyes held dark circles underneath. Theo always hated the holidays unless he was with Hermione then he adored them. The young master could not recall a moment he had not loved the young brunette. He loved the way her hair had a mind its own and the way her eyes sparkled whenever she spoke about something passionate. Unfortunately she didn't seem to want him that way, which caused some resentment of his part, which has only become enraged since she seemed to have something for Draco.

Theo couldn't understand why? He was just as smart, and as handsome, why would Hermione want Draco? Wasn't it bad enough that his own mother choose Draco over him? The day he found out that he really wasn't a Nott, killed him. To know that he was actually related to the white haired fellow was just the cherry on the 's not even to mention that his mother had killed herself for the secret, made it worse. Ever since he was a boy he's always had to compete for his father approval, over everything. His father compared him to all the boy in his group but even more when it came to Malfoy. He could recall all his insults thrown at him since he could walk.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind he got up and walked out his bedroom into the bathroom where he drew a hot bath. Finally situating himself into the scalding water, Theo's thoughts went back to the lovely brunette. She was all that occupied his thoughts since they became friends. He swore he fell in love with her since he met her, and he could not wait until she was his. Afterall he deserved a happily ever after too, and Draco would soon be out of the picture, He had Astoria and when Hermione came back she would know that he would be married, and she was going to fall in love with him like it should have been from the beginning. He wondered 'what she was doing? Did she miss him, like he missed her? Did she dream of him? Would that be weird? Would she like his present this year?' he thought. The frigid temperature reminded him it was time to get out, sighing he got ready for the loveless Christmas Day.

 **DMDMDMDMDM**

 **December 25, 1998**

 **The Apartment/Loft**

 **19:00 GMT**

Blaise, was not the type of man who fell in love, he had points in where he had infatuations, at least that's what he kept repeating to himself. Especially the moment he tied the present for the lovely redhead he would later see to celebrate the beautiful holiday with. After the horrid night had endured with Daphne, he had earned the right to phenomenal night. Sighing as he watched the owl depart into the darkness of the sky, he was sure the redhead would appreciate the tasteful lingerie for the night. Smiling to himself as he went to prepare for the night they would pass together at his father's house. After finally hashing it out with Harry, Blaise ended up with his blessing to pursue whatever it was that he wanted as long as the redhead was willing. Smiling as he finished gathering his belongs as he popped away for a memorable Christmas full of peppermint candy canes and naughtiness.

* * *

 **N/A:** So I had this whole story planned out, unfortunately my muse has decided to far run away from the original storyline. Within the original story line, Hermione and Draco wouldn't have had sex until after the wedding, Astoria was supposed to be sweet and Pansy and Harry were supposed to have solved there shit by now. But my muse has decided no more and has created a universe that no longer includes this. Let me know how you feel about Pansy and her decision. Also I hope everyone enjoyed the Dramione goodness. At this point I am running away from the story line. Read, review and repeat, at this point all and any suggestions are taken into account since the plot has changed quite a bit to include darker themes. Please let me know if you have any ideas how Theo is related to our favorite bad boy.

 _ *** Notes:**_

 **The Bro Code:**

 **Article 10 (in full plus tips):**

A Bro will drop whatever he's doing and rush to help his Bro dump a chick

It's normal for a Bro to get confused and disoriented when dumping a chick. For some reason he's worried she'll become agitated or even violent after he calmly explains his desire to have sex with her friends. This is when a Bro most needs his Bro to remind him that there are plenty more chicks in the ocean, and that a breakup need not be hazardous, stressful, or even time-consuming.

SIDE-BRO: HOW TO DUMP A CHICK IN SIX WORDS OR LESS

"Maybe try a side salad instead"

"Cute! You're growing a mustache, too!"

"She looks like a younger you"

"I will finance a boob job"

"Sorry I threw out your shoes"

"Your sister let me do that"

 **GMT=Greenwich Mean Time Zone**

 **CET= Central Eastern Time Zone**


End file.
